The son of the Huntress II: My brother or my colors
by Just Somedude 1
Summary: Let it rain let it flood, let a Crip kill a Blood, this is the one thing Raven has always lived by. Let it drizzle let it drip, let a Blood kill a Crip, this is the one thing Eli has always lived by. When the Alistair brothers are reunited after sixteen years apart, they come from rival gangs. But an unbeatable army marches on Camp Half-Blood, and they can't win if they're divided.
1. Chapter 1: Bloods and Crips

**Okay guys, how you doing. I want to welcome you back to The Son Of The Huntress II: My brother or my colors. If you haven't read the first one, go find that because this won't make any sense to you if you don't. But I really ain't got much to say. I'm glad you guys are back, if you're back. But I'm just really glad that I've got fans out there. So not much I can say, I don't own Percy Jackson, that goes to Rick Riordan and I'd also recommend you'd check out my other story on the sister's grimm. Also, before I forget, this story will mostly be in Raven and Eli's POV with a few others here and there. Here we go ya'll.**

Chapter 1: Bloods and Crips

Amber:

"So what exactly did he do?" Artemis asked me as we walked

"We went out on a date to some pizza place that he knew about, home made, really good by the way," I said "And some guys tried to start something so Raven go into a fight with them, and then one of the guys called the cops on Raven and they arrested him for assault."

"Yeah, sounds just like my son." Artemis said angrily

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell him to stop, but you know him, when he gets angry there isn't any stopping him." I told her

We walked along at a brisk pace around the corner.

"Isn't this his third time being arrested?" Thalia asked

"Yes," I said a horrible realization dawning on me "Doesn't that mean twenty five to life?"

"No, no he's a minor," Artemis said reassuringly "They won't give him twenty five to life, but we'll be lucky if there is bail."

"This is all my fault." I said

"No, don't think like that." Artemis said as we walked

"No, it was my idea to go out that night." I said

"But you didn't know he would get arrested," Thalia said "This sin't your fault."

We turned the corner onto a street and at the end I saw a big sign. Manhattan Juvenile Detention Center. I could see the fenced in area behind the jail, where the prisoners where in the yard. There were nearly two hundred, playing basketball or just standing around. I couldn't see their faces from here. We walked through the front door of the center. There was parents sitting all throughout the waiting room. One was fussing at a twelve year old boy.

"Did you think it was cool?" She scolded him

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what it was." He said

Artemis approached the counter and cleared her throat to get the man's attention.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a bored tone

"We're here for Raven Alistair." Artemis said

He typed something on his computer and peered at the screen for a few minutes. Then he frowned and typed something else in. He clicked on a few things before finally looking back up at us.

"Raven Mark Alistair?" He asked "Sixteen, known gang member of the Flat Junction Crips, arrested previously for battery, gang activity, possession with intent to sell, attempted rape, and this time for assault and resisting arrest?"

"Attempted rape?" Artemis asked shocked

"Yes, that's him." Thalia said

"Bail is twenty five grand." He said

"We already paid the bail." Artemis said snapping her fingers

The guard got misty eyed and blinked very quickly.

"Yeah, that's right, I forgot." He said

He motioned to one of the other guards and whispered something in his ear.

"Come with me." The guard said

He led us through hallways and down through a cell block. I saw some of the cells still had boys in them. Reading, or working out. As we walked through the cafeteria the guard turned to look at Artemis.

"You really need to do something about your son, he's been in here three times now." The guard said

"Don't tell me how to raise my son." Artemis growled at him

He turned away from her quickly and didn't say anything after that. We stepped out into the prison yard and the boys looked to see what was happening. Several stopped what they were doing but most just went about their business. I saw Raven across the courtyard playing basketball. How do I describe my boyfriend? Well he was about 5'9, and maybe 150 pounds. But it was solid muscle, he wasn't one of those muscle bound freaks, but he kept in shape. With a six pack and a decent sized bicep. He had a scar on his left arm that read FJC, and another scar going through his left eye that somehow had not damaged his eyesight. And finally, on his left shoulder blade, a raven shaped brand mark. He had bright silver eyes. He had gotten a hair cut the morning we went on our date and he wasn't wearing the top half of the jail uniform. He wore only a pair of white jumpsuit pants. I felt bad, he had been in jail almost a week. The hunters had been unreachable and when we finally got a hold of them, Artemis hurried back to New York. As we watched him someone threw him the ball and he grabbed it and rushed the net. For 5'9 he sure could jump. He dunked the ball and knocked one of the other kids down.

"OOHHHHHH!" Everyone watching the game yelled

Raven offered his hand to the kid and pulled him off of the ground. As we approached I noticed something was going on. A boy had approached Raven and they appeared to be having an argument. The boy shoved Raven hard and it was then I saw a tattoo along the top of his shoulder blade. Bloodz.

"Uh-oh." I said

The guard saw what I was staring at and he grabbed his walkie talkie.

"I got a fight about to break out in the yard. Bloods and Crips, requesting back up." He said

More boys rushed forward as Raven shoved the Blood back. Angry shouts filled the yard as boys started flooding the basketball court and the riot broke out. The guard forced us backwards some as I saw hundreds of boys brawling all over the yard.

"Shit, it's MS-13's, Vice Lords, Latin Kings, everybody is jumping in, get everyone out here." The guard said into his radio

Guards rushed the yard and started hauling boys apart, I saw one grab Raven from behind. Raven turned and hit the cop hard in the face.

"Fuck you, pig." He screamed

He turned back to the fight as a boy with a Vice Lord tattoo jumped on him. More guards rushed out and began separating the boys. Finally after a few minutes the boys were all separated and were being sent back inside. Raven was dragged from the crowd of boys and hauled toward us.

"Hi mom." He said as they threw him in front of us

"We'll talk later, but for now let's get out of here." She said

Raven was sporting a black eye and a busted lip. He grinned at me.

"I'd give you a kiss but I've got a lot of blood in my mouth." He said to me

"It's fine, your mom is pissed." I whispered to him

"You think?" Thalia whispered as we walked "She had to bring the whole hunt back here to get your ass out of jail."

"What?" He asked shocked "Why didn't you just have Chiron or somebody come and do it?"

"Well he was going to, but Artemis insisted in coming." Thalia said

"Well, damn." Raven said

I don't think he really cared one way or the other. We could've left him in jail to server out the sentence they had handed down, and he wouldn't have changed at all. I really think the only thing he ever worried about was me. I was glad that Raven knew me so well. He knew when I wanted to be left alone and needed some space, he knew when I needed to be hugged and or held. Most girls want a guy that does nothing but love them and pay attention to them and throws down everything to come running as soon as they call. But then they'll bitch and complain about it. Raven knew me, a hug and a kiss here and there and I was good.

"Fucking Bloods." He said spitting blood onto the concrete as we walked

"Bloods? you're the one who started the fight." Artemis said turning to him

"No, he shoved me first." Raven corrected her

We entered the building and they sat us in the waiting room and led Raven back to an area where he would be given his clothes back. He came out a few minutes later dressed exactly as he had been the day of our date. Sagging jeans, white t-shirt, blue Compton snapback, and a blue bandanna. He had left his gun at the camp. Good thing too or they would've confiscated it.

"Good to be out of that place, there was a big ass black kid eyeing me like it was lunch time." He said

Normally I'm too mature to laugh at a prison rape joke, but the image of someone trying to do that to Raven in the shower made me crack up. Thalia must've had the same image because she started laughing too. Artemis cracked a smile. Then she stopped walking and turned on Raven.

"The man in there said you had been arrested for attempted rape," She demanded angrily "What happened?"

"It was the second time I got arrested," He sighed, continuing to walk and forcing his mother to do the same "A bunch of kids were wearing masks and they tried to rape some girl, and she got away from them."

He stopped for a moment as if reflecting on something and then continued.

"I was about a block away from where it happened, and so they arrested me, and she told the cops it was me, and they sent me to jail," He said "It was actually several charges that was just one of them."

"So you never tried to rape her?" Artemis asked him

"Never even seen her before in my life." He confirmed

That seemed to perk her up a bit. As we walked I saw the strawberry fields of Camp Half-Blood come into view. Finally we were home.

Eli:

I woke up but I didn't open my eyes. I just laid there. Had it all been a dream? I hoped so, that was some crazy shit. But whose bed was I sleeping on? It was really comfortable. It sank down in, the sheets were silk, perhaps I was back at the mansion.

"Is he awake yet?" A girls voice asked

I considered opening my eyes but then someone answered back. A guy this time.

"No, but he made a few noises earlier, so we know that he's alive." The guy said

"Justin, he needs to be more than just alive, we've got to get him up and moving." The girl said

"I'm trying the best I can, Reyna." The boy protested

"Could he really be a son of Diana?" Reyna asked

"That's what he said isn't it?" The other boy asked

Before Reyna could answer I opened my eyes. She saw me and immediately turned to look at me. The other boy, Justin, did the same. I became aware of several things at once. My flag and my gun were laying on the nightstand next to my bed. My had was hanging off the bed post at the foot of the bed. I was surrounded by people in beds. All with various wounds and injuries. Reyna stepped towards me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me

I sat up. Reyna started to protest but I sat up anyways.

"I'm not entirely sure." I shrugged

"You took a nasty bite," Justin said "Any more time and you most likely would've bled out."

"Good to know I have friends." I muttered

Reyna sat down on my bed next to me.

"Do you know your name?" She asked me

"I already told you," I said "My name is Eli Alistair, son of Diana."

"Didn't Jason say there was a son of Artemis at Camp Half-Blood?" Justin asked

"Yes, but two sons of the maiden goddess." Reyna said

"I don't know much about all this Roman and Greek shit, can you explain?"I asked

"Well, Lupa should have told you some things," Reyna began "But if Diana is your mother, then that means she has broken her vow of maidenhood twice now."

"Twice?" I asked confused

"About a month ago, a guy named Raven showed up at Camp Half-Blood, that is a Greek camp," Justin explained "About a week after he got there, he was claimed as a son of Artemis."

"You have silver eyes, just like he does." Reyna said

"You've met him?" I asked

"No," Reyna admitted "But Jason told me all about him, he's a gang member, some Brooklyn gang I can't remember which one."

"He's in a gang?" I asked skeptically

"Yeah, Flat Junction something or the other." She said

I'd never heard of Flat Junction, but then again I didn't focus on too many sets outside of mine.

"So, what now?" I asked

"I will have to go iris message Jason," Reyna said "And tell him that it's time, I swore him to secrecy when this happened until you woke up and we could gather more information, nobody heard you say you were a son of Diana except me, Justin, and the two guards that brought you here, Celina and Grace."

"Then what?" I asked

"I'll take you and give you a tour of the camp, and then they'll probably take you to Camp Half-Blood to meet your brother." Justin said

I picked up my red flag off of the nightstand and tucked it into my pocket. Then I grabbed my gun and my hat. I put the hat on and tucked my gun into my waistband.

"Then let's go." I said

"You gonna pull your pants up first?" Reyna asked raising her eyebrows

"What?" I asked looking down "No, why?"

"Nothing, just don't know if you should let everyone know that you're a Blood is all." Reyna said

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Justin followed me as we walked down the hill towards the camp.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter my friend." Justin said as I looked down in awe

The place was huge. It was like a small city. I could see a field that had trenches dug into it. And beyond that I could see the river circling the entire camp. Just down to our right, I could see a town. People were walking around, it looked like an old time San Francisco.

"That's New Rome." Justin said

"New Rome?" I asked

"Yeah, after ten years in the legion, you can muster out and go live in the city, college, work, raise a family." Justin said

"Sounds fun, what's the legion?" I asked him

"Five Cohorts to a legion, in the old days, a roman army was made up of twelve of them, we're the last one, the twelfth." He said

"So what do you do here exactly?" I asked

"Well, you train for whatever comes along, wars and such." Justin said

"Wars?" I asked

Truth be told, the idea of a bunch of teenagers fighting a war seemed ridiculous to me, but Justin didn't look like he was kidding.

"Yeah, and sometimes they'll send you on a dangerous quest." Justin said

"Dangerous how?" I asked now intrigued

"Meaning you could die at least five times for every step you take." He explained

"Alright," I said clapping my hands together "Where do I sign up?"

"Well we have to wait for Jason to get back, he'll need to do the auguries to see if you'll be allowed to join, he became our high priest earlier this year." Justin said

"Okay, so what do I do for now?" I asked him

"I'll give you a tour, and since Jason may not be back for a while, Reyna will probably send you to Camp Half-Blood tonight." He told me

"How will I get there?" I asked

"Well, Reyna will take you, Frank, our other praetor, got back last night, so she can afford to leave for a few days." He said

"Where is Camp Half-Blood?" I asked

"Long Island, New York." Justin said

I nodded. So tonight, I'll be making a cross country trip to a camp to see my brother I've never met. And this was a normal day for these guys?

"Okay," I said "Let's see the rest of this camp then."

Raven:

"A son of who?" I asked shocked

"Diana," Jason said "The roman version of your Artemis."

"I thought you only broke the vow once." I said looking at my mother

"I did," She said "But there was more to it."

"How so?" I asked

"Well, the night I met your father, I was torn between my Roman and my Greek form trying to decide which child you would be, when the time came I still had not decided," She explained "So I had twins, a son of Diana and a son of Artemis."

"Does it for real work like that?" Percy asked

"Yes, I was divided between my Greek and Roman forms that night, so I had a child of each." She said

"Okay, hold up," I said "Time out, before we move on from this, do you have any other kids we need to know about?"

"No, you and Eli are my only sons." She said

I rubbed the bandages on my arm. I had left the camp earlier, and much to my mother's dismay, gotten some tattoos. In dark blue on the top of my left forearm was the words If you ain't blue. Then, in the same color, on the top of my right forearm were the words You ain't cru. Then on the bottom of my left forearm written in black I had Hector "Money" Rodriguez and below that his birthday and the day he died. On the underside of my right forearm I had written in black Lamar "Free" Taylor and his birthday and the day he dies. I couldn't get the bandages off for a bit so it kind of looked like I was wearing white sleeves.

"I find it ironic that the man hating goddess has two kids and both of them are boys." Annabeth said

"Me too," Artemis said "Karma I suppose."

"Oh come on," I protested "I'm not that much of a handful."

"I just bailed you out of jail this morning." She reminded me

I shrugged. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Chiron, Amber, mom, and I were gathered around the ping pong table in the big house. We were waiting for this Eli kid to show up. I didn't know who he was, but I wasn't sure what to make of the fact that not only did I have a brother from my mom's blood, but he was also my dad's blood. It was kind of weird, to be told I'm the only son of Artemis ever, then a month later another one shows up. But he isn't a son of Artemis, he's a son of Diana. I had to remember that. Even though we were brothers, technically we had different mothers.

"He'll be here soon, Reyna took...Roman means." Jason said

"Roman means?" Amber asked

"Something Romans had done for centuries, we sometimes used them to travel cross country for quests and such." Jason said

"How come we don't have something like that?" Annabeth asked

"We do, it's called walking." Percy joked

"Or the Argo." I reminded him

"Yeah, that too." Percy said nodding

"We're getting off track," Mom said "He'll be here soon, and I have no idea what I'm going to say."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"What do you say to a son you left for sixteen years?" She asked

"Same thing you said to me." I suggested

"I didn't say anything to you, you just yelled at me until you had nothing else weighing you down and you weren't angry any more." She replied

"Maybe you'll get lucky." I said shrugging

Yeah, real helpful, I know. But to be honest I was still a little bit bitter about the whole thing. But she was still my mother. As she opened her mouth to reply, Conner Stoll rushed inside.

"Reyna's here, and she's got some kid with her." He said

"Send them in." Chiron said to him

He nodded and bolted from the door. My mother looked a bit nervous but she wasn't showing it. Amber reached under the table and took my hand. I gripped it tightly, to be honest, I was a bit nervous.

"It'll be alright." Amber whispered to me

"I know." I whispered back

We heard footsteps and Conner spoke.

"They're just inside, oh man Raven is going to be pissed." He said

I had no idea what he was talking about, but mom shot me a look. She didn't say a word, but the message was clear enough. I don't care what he looks like, or acts like, don't do anything stupid.

"What is he talking about?" Amber asked me

Before I could respond, Reyna entered followed by a boy. I noticed several things at once. The first was that he had silver eyes. It was like looking into a mirror, we were almost identical. His face had a bit more of a Roman look to it. And his hair was cut short. He was exactly my size, and he was decently muscular. Then I saw what Conner was talking about. He was wearing a red snapback, it read LA on the front. Then I noticed he was wearing a large red shirt, sagging jeans, a red bandanna hanging from his pocket, red Vans, and a tattoo in red on his throat that read: South Bompton Bloods. I couldn't believe it, my brother was a Blood. Wow, that is irony. I saw anger flash in his eyes as he regarded me. I became aware that I had my flag hanging from my pocket, and my blue snapback, and my blue shirt. My mother seemed to instantly see what was about to go down.

"Raven, Eli-" She began

I shot to my feet and reached into my waistband. In an instant I had my gun out and made my way across the room. I was surprised to see he had met me halfway across with his own weapon in his hand. We pointed our guns in eachother's faces and glared at eachother.

"Drop it, Blood." I spat

"Drop it, Crip." He said at the same time

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that, but it's only the first chapter, so calm down ight? We gonna get through this, just calm down. Drop a review and let me know what you think, guests or members I am glad for either one. Thanks to ya'll and I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Alistair family reunion

**Hey ya'll thanks for coming back to chapter two. I want to thank the four people who have read this so far. Ya'll are a blessing in disguise lol. I don't own Percy Jackson and here we go.**

Chapter 2: The Alistair family reunion

Eli:

Raven and I pointed our guns at eachother and glared. He didn't move at all and neither did I. Everyone in the room froze.

"Drop the gun, and I won't spray your ass." Raven said

"You don't have the balls." I spat at him

He glared with absolute hatred. I don't know what face I was making but I'm sure it was the same face. Raven looked just like me, except he had a bit more of a wild untamed look in his eyes. What Reyna called a Greek look. A pretty girl with long brown hair tried to step between us but Raven stuck his arm in front of her.

"Amber, stay out of this." He ordered

"Boys, please stop." A woman said stepping forward

She was at least half a foot shorter than the two of us. She had auburn hair and silver eyes. She had a bow and arrows slung over her shoulder and two hunting knives strapped to her belt. I knew instantly who she was, my mother Artemis. Well no, Raven's mother Artemis, my mother was Diana.

"Mom, back up." Raven and I both said at the same time

We still had our guns pointed at eachother's faces. As I watched, Artemis began to change, her Greek tunic changed into a Roman toga. It was silver like moonlight. Her hair did itself in a ponytail and her features altered themselves a bit to look more proper. Is that even a word? I knew who she was, Diana.

"Eli, Raven, please listen to me," She begged "You two are brothers, weather you're Bloods or Crips, or sons of Artemis or Diana."

"She's right," A man in a wheelchair said rolling forward "You have the same father, Mark Alistair, you two are brothers."

"Don't speak of my father." Raven and I said at the same time

We looked back at eachother and his glare lessened, more like confusion now.

"Dude, talking at the same time isn't helping." We both said at the same time

We lowered our weapons in shock.

"Nigga, shut up." We both said, again at the same time

Reyna let out a small giggle and then composed herself. I tucked my gun into my waistband. Raven did the same.

"Let's just stay clear of eachother, brothers or not." He suggested

"Agreed." I said

The girl, Amber, stepped next to Raven.

"Can't you two at least try to get along, you said the boss let you go Raven, technically you're not a Crip anymore." She said

"I'll always be a Crip, I just don't live in Flat Junction anymore." He said

"Gangs are for life, weather you 'leave' or not." I said

Raven nodded and for once the two of us were in agreement. Stay away from eachother, also gang were for life. But that was irrelevant.

"I agree with the girl," Reyna said "You should stay here for a few days, Eli, and try to at least get along with Raven."

"Forget it," Raven said "We may be brothers, but he's a Blood and I'm a Crip."

"I have the worst luck," Diana said, actually no she had changed back to Artemis "I have two sons and they're from rival gangs."

"Mom, I'm sorry, I really am, but I won't budge on this." I said

Raven sighed heavily and sat back down in the chair.

"Look bro, why don't we at least try, I know I said no," He said "But what would Dad say?"

"I don't know, I never met him." I said bitterly

"He went to jail when I was five, they charged him with murdering Mom, and then he was killed when I was eight." Raven said

"Why were we kept apart." I asked Artemis

"Because you would've sparked eachothers powers earlier, believe it or not, this is much less complicated than it could've been." She said

"Powers?" I asked

"Oh man, wait until you see what we can do." Raven said

"What can you do?" I asked him

"Well, I can see the smallest details at up to eight hundred yards, I can shoot bulls eyes with any ranged weapon at six hundred yards, I have the most unmatched skills with a sword, I can call on dead Crips or any other gang members, I can shoot silver shit out of my hands, or make it explode, and I can turn into a wolf." Raven said ticking them off on his fingers

"Okay, how do you do that shit, I want to do that." I said impressed

"It came to me after a while, let's have Zeus shoot a lightning bolt at him." Raven said looking at Artemis

She gave a small smile. I had no idea what Raven was talking about but apparently it had something to do with discovering his powers. He gave me a sideways glance and I caught a small message in his eyes. Don't worry about it.

"So how long do I need to stay here?" I asked

"Maybe for a little while, you might want to go places with the hunt after you warm up to them, so let's say temporary place in the second cohort." Reyna said

"I'll check auguries later," Jason said "But second cohort should be fine."

"Travel with the hunt?" I asked

"Yeah, they run around and kill animals and all that." Raven explained

"Do you go with them?" I asked him

"I go back and forth, well I was planning to, I've been in jail the past week." Raven said

"Jail?" I asked "Nevermind I don't want to know."

"Long story, fun one though." Raven shrugged

"So, will you at least try and get along?" Artemis asked

Raven and I locked eyes and had a silent argument.

_Can we_? He asked

_Maybe not_. I said back

Finally, Raven nodded.

"Yeah, we'll get along fine, as long as we can, who knows maybe we'll warm up to eachother." Raven said

"Yeah, as long as we can." I agreed

I knew there would be more said on the matter when Raven and I had left, but for now it seemed the issue was resolved. I saw Artemis let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm going to head back to Camp Jupiter, Eli, we'll leave you here for a while." She said

"Okay, I think I can handle that." I said nodding

Reyna gave me a small look of pity and turned away and walked out of the room.

Raven:

"So your brother is a Blood." Amber said

We were sitting on top of the Artemis cabin. It was almost one in the morning. Eli had gone to bed already, as had my mother and the rest of the hunt. The moonlight was shining off of her brown hair. We weren't supposed to be out this late but I knew I could take the harpies.

"Yeah, not sure what to make of that." I admitted.

Her head was resting on my chest and my arm was wrapped around her shoulder. It was the perfect setting. Romantic. And that is a word I don't use very often.

"Well, you guys said you would try to get along." She reminded me

"Yeah, but I'm a Crip and he's a Blood, it's in our nature to fight." I said

"What was that saying you said Bloods had?" She asked

"Hit a Krip in the lip and watch the tru kolors drip." I said

"What does it mean?" She asked

"It's kind of like when a Crip says 'my blood is blue until it hits the surface'," I said "Blood is blue until it hits oxygen, but once it does it's red, they watch the red drip."

"Why are the Bloods and the Crips rival gangs?" She asked

"I have no idea, something to do with guys from the same gang, all I know is Stanley 'Tookie' Williams founded the Crips, and a set of the Crips broke off and became Bloods." I explained "I've just been raised to kill Bloods, so that's what I do."

"It's as simple as that, you kill eachother over your colors?" Amber asked horrified

"It's not that, this goes back way before me," I said "No one really knows who started it, but Crips do something to retaliate for something the Bloods did, then the Bloods retaliate for that, and it just keeps going."

"But basically, Bloods and Crips kill eachother over colors?" She asked

"Yeah, that is what it boils down to," I told her "There is sometimes when we unite, but the treaties usually don't last long."

"Untie for what?" Amber asked now genuinely confused

I couldn't really blame her. It was hard enough to understand why we fought in the first place, but then throw in the fact that occasionally we form alliances, and it's just downright confusing.

"Sometimes, a gang called the 18th street gang, or maybe even Aryan Brotherhood or the Mexican mafia," I explained "The Black Guerrilla families have alliances with both Crips and Bloods, and 18th street gang hate us both, when they move it's either team up or we all die."

"That is really complicated." Amber remarked

"I know it is, but eventually you learn that the thinking is best left to the higher ups and it's best for you to just wait for orders before you do anything." I told her

"It sounds like a hard life." She said

"It is." A voice said from behind

I turned my head and saw Eli standing on the corner of the roof.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him

"Just got up here," He answered "I heard shit about gangs, thought I'd weigh in."

"Good idea, can you explain why Bloods and Crips fight, why we join up with eachother and the Black Guerrilla family to fight the Aryan Brotherhood, Mexican Mafia, and why we get together and fight the 18th street gang?" I asked him

"Uhhhh, well, I heard what Raven said, and that is exactly the answer any gang member of any gang would give." He said

He took out a cigarette and offered it to me. I took it and pulled a lighter out of my pocket and lit it.

"So, you two dating?" He asked me sitting down

"Yeah." I said

"You got a sister?" He asked Amber

"Yeah, plenty, take your pick." She replied

"Introduce him to Drew." I said

"No." Amber said glaring at me

"Whose Drew?" Eli asked

"An absolute whore." I said taking a drag off the cigarette

"Can we say that?" He asked "We're sons of Artemis."

"I honestly don't know, just don't say it around mom," I warned him "No matter what the girl has done, she's always in the right in mom's eyes."

"For real?" He asked shocked "Even over her own sons?"

"Yeah, well, can't say I blame her, she hasn't exactly had much luck in the department of men, I'd hate us too." I said with a shrug

"Look man, I'm sorry about earlier," Eli said "I'm still having a bit of trouble adjusting."

"Dude, seriously, don't worry about it," I told him "I've been here a month I was still getting ready to blast you."

"Yeah, good thing there was people there to prevent that from happening," Eli remarked "But I'm pretty sure I would've blasted you."

"Nah, you're tripping man," I told him "I would've filled you with holes before you even thought about it."

"Okay okay," Amber said "I'm sure you guys would've been fantastic at killing eachother."

We laughed. I couldn't believe that just a few hours ago I was getting ready to kill this kid. Now we were smoking cigarettes on the top of our mother's cabin and laughing about it. Who would've thought it? A Blood and a Crip within five feet of eachother and not shooting.

"So what's the story behind that tattoo?" I asked him indicating to the South Bompton Bloodz tattoo

"Well, you know, repping my set and all that shit," Eli said "What about that scar?"

"Flat Junction Crips, I wasn't old enough to get a tat so I got it cut into my skin." I explained

"Damn nigga, talk about devotion," He said "I got this shit at thirteen."

"I got mine at eleven." I said

"How long you been a Crip?" He asked taking a drag off of his cigarette

"Since I was ten." I told him

"Damn, starting young ain't they?" He laughed

"Hell yeah, man but you get fakes all over the place." I said

"Yeah, dude, I saw a kid on the internet a few weeks ago,couldn't have been more than twelve, wearing all red, throwing up Crip gang signs." Eli said laughing

"Question there is," I said "Whose gonna kill his ass first, the Bloods or the Crips?"

"I don't know but one of these days that kids is going to get shot," Eli said flicking the cigarette out "And they'll blame gang and rap influences like they always do."

"Oh hell yeah," I agreed "It's like every time someone gets killed, the first thing they do is investigate it as gang related."

"Can you blame them though?" Eli asked me "I mean we kind of bring it on ourselves."

"True." I said

The three of us sat in silence for a few minutes. I flicked my cigarette out and Amber leaned back into me. I'm sure she was glad that Eli and I were getting along, but I didn't know how long it would last.

"What was dad like?" Eli asked me "You said he was arrested when you were five, so you had time to know him."

"Well, he was a soldier, served in Desert Storm, liked hunting and fishing, guy version of mom pretty much." I told him

You may have figured this out by now, but my father was a very sore subject. I understood Eli's desire to know him better, but it didn't make the subject any less painful for me to talk about. Truth be told, even though I understood what had happened a lot better than I did a few months ago, I still resented my dad for not being there. When they came to get him, he asked what the charges were. They said he had been reported as a suspect in a murder, without realizing it, I slipped into a daydream.

Raven 3rd person view:** August 31, 2005 Brooklyn, New York**

A young boy sat on the couch in his father's apartment. The TV was not on. The radio was not on. The only thing with any activity in the room was the five year old boy swinging his feet, waiting for his father.

"Daddy, are you ready yet?" The boy called

"Just a sec, buddy." A voice answered

The voice was Mark Alistair. Raven's father. Raven was excited because his father was going to take him up to a cabin that he had rented for the weekend. He was planning to take Raven fishing, and teach him how to hunt. Most people would've though five was too young to do these things, but Mark knew Raven could handle it. At five Raven was a true athlete. He could swim, run, climb trees, build his own bow. He was a natural when it came to outdoors. Mark stepped into view and Raven jumped off of the couch in excitement.

"Let's get these to the car, and then we can leave." Mark said

Mark stared sadly at a small vase in the corner of the room. Raven knew why Mark was sad. That vase contained the ashes of Lucy. She had died when Raven was three, he remembered how she used to jump up in his bed and lay with him. This was the first time Mark would be going to the cabin without Lucy. They were just beginning to make their way to the door when a knock startled them both. Mark sat the bows in his hand down on the table and walked to the door. Raven followed him and was surprised when the door was opened to reveal two men in suits.

"Mark Alistair?" One of the men asked

"Yes," Mark answered "Can I help you?"

"You're under arrest." The man said pulling out a pair of handcuffs

Mark backed up. His eyes filled with shock. Raven stood terrified. He saw what Mark did not. Both of the men were not men, but they were black vapors. It looked like black wind swirling through a suit. But they had fooled Mark.

"For what?" Mark demanded

"The murder of Artemis Luna." The man said spinning Mark around and putting the handcuffs on him

"What?" Mark asked shocked "I didn't kill her, wait, she's dead? But that's impossible shes-"

He stopped dead and look fearfully at Raven.

"She's what?" The second man asked eyeing Raven with excitement

"Nothing, why do you think I killed her?" Mark demanded

"We have evidence." Was all he said as they dragged Mark from his apartment

"Daddy," Raven called running after him "Did you really kill Mommy?"

"Raven, listen to me, we'll sort this out." Mark said

"That's not what I asked." Raven said

The men stopped and Mark stared at his son with a pained expression. He had always told Raven that his mother had been killed in a car crash. Raven had never questioned it. But now Raven was wondering if his father had crashed the car intentionally.

"Raven, listen to me," Mark said urgently "It will all make sense one day."

"THAT ISN'T WHAT I ASKED!" Raven screamed "DID YOU KILL MOMMY?"

Before Mark could answer, the men dragged him out the front door. Before they disappeared, one of them turned to Raven.

"Our master will see you soon, son of Artemis, the prophecy comes true at last, we will await you." He said

Raven sank down on the steps of the building and cried.

Artemis:** Mount Olympus, same time**

I watched in horror as they dragged Mark away. Raven sank down on his knees and began to cry. I had to go to him now, they knew who he was. I had to protect him. But as I turned I had a thought. The man had said 'We will await you.' What did that mean? They didn't want him now. He still had time. But what about Mark? He was going to jail for a murder he did not commit. And it was the minions of some unknown force. I needed to stay away from Raven. The prophecy was not ready to happen just yet. There needed to be more time. He had to grow, see hardships. With tears in my eyes, I swiped the image away and turned away from it. Leaving my son crying on the step of his apartment building.

**Hey guys, thanks for coming back. Drop a review and let me know how I did. Kind of eager to know. I worked hard on this. Love all of ya'll make this shit possible. Percabeth2death **


	3. Chapter 3: The greatest prophecy

**Hey guys, I am back because I am bored. At this moment I am eating KFC popcorn chicken (Fucking delicious btw) and drinking root beer. I think some of you will know why, and to you I say 420 my good friends. And to you that don't, well ya'll don't need to no bout nothin. lol jk, maybe. Nah but it don't matter, I pray to God that ya'll keep on coming back. The good Lord blessed me with the gift of writing and I intend to gift the world with my talents. I'm kidding, maybe. I ain't actually that full of myself. I am but a humble child. Anyways I don't own PJO or HOO so let's just get rolling here.**

Chapter 3: The greatest prophecy

Eli:

Raven spaced out for a moment so I decided to let him. I had no idea what he was thinking about. Amber stared at him for a second before turning to me.

"So what's your story?" She asked me

"Well, I grew up in an orphanage, then when I was thirteen, I was adopted by this guy who was the leader of the South Bompton Blood set, and I joined up." I said

"What about finding out you were a demigod?" She asked me

"Well, the guy who adopted me was a demigod, son of Mars, and he sent me with Lupa when he figured out I was a demigod," I explained "He told everybody that I got killed in a drive by."

"Drive bys are foul play," Raven said coming back to reality "Not that there is any rules when it comes to being a gang member."

"Yeah, I never was a fan of them." I said to him

"I've done them, but I feel like it's just too easy, no fight." Raven said

"Same." I agreed

We sat in silence for a moment, not really sure what to say. There was an awkward feeling in the air between Raven and I, and I knew he felt it too. We sat for a few more minutes before Amber finally sighed, standing up.

"It's a little late," She said "I'm gonna go back to my cabin."

"Yeah, I'll walk you back." Raven said

"I'll come." I volunteered

We hopped off the roof, making our way up the path. I wasn't entirely familiar with this camp, and I didn't think anybody would expect me to be. After all, I was a Roman, not a Greek. That didn't make much difference when it came to monsters, we were still demigods, we were still food.

"So what happens when we're late here?" I asked

"Well, you get eaten by harpies." Raven said

"Wait, for real?" I asked

"Yeah, imagine stoner harpies." Raven said

"They wouldn't even wait to find campers out of bed." Amber said

"Have you ever had to run from them" I asked him

"Yeah, one time me and Amber got caught outside after curfew, and they chased us," Raven answered "I thought about just vaporizing them but I figured that is a definite no no."

"When can I learn to do that?" I asked him

"Well, I could try to teach you, but I was in some serious danger before I was able to trigger it." He told me

"Like what?" I asked him

"I went on trial, the Olympians were deciding if I was going to live or die, and Zeus attacked me and it triggered it." He explained

"Damn." Was all I could say

We continued to walk in silence for a few more minutes. I heard some shouting and I whirled. Raven and I both pulled our guns from our waistbands and panned around.

"The fuck was that?" I asked

"Harpies," Raven answered with a dark look "Let's hurry up, the more there are the harder it is to take them."

We moved fast. Almost like we were power walking. We didn't tuck our weapons the whole time. I noticed Raven was holding a zippo in his hand. I had no idea if he was just planning to burn them, but it seemed like a useless thing to have. Although I learned what it was for almost as soon as I had the thought.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice said from the shadows

We were about two cabins down from the Aphrodite cabin. And a girl stepped out from behind one of the shrines, Raven flicked the lighter and a sword appeared in his hand. She was flanked by two girls. She was wearing a lot of make up, she was pretty for sure, but in the 'I try to be pretty' way. She has one a pink strapless tank top and a pair of Hollister sweatpants. Both of the girl behind her looked about the same, although one was wearing a black hoodie and the other was in a white t shirt.

"Damn," I said raising my eyebrows "Bitch, you fine."

"What do you want, Drew?" Raven demanded, elbowing me in the ribs

"Oh nothing much, you know there is a rumor going around you have a brother." One of the girls, I assumed Drew, informed him

"And that he's a Blood." One of her friends added

"So what?" Amber said

"Back off, Amber," One of the girls said "Why are you even out?"

"Why are you out?" I countered

"Shut up, Roman." Drew hissed at me

"Don't talk to him like that." Amber said stepping into Drew's face

"What're we doing? I sense girl fight." Raven whispered to me

"Well I ain't breaking it up nigga," I whispered back "That's rule number one."

"Of what?" He asked me

"Life." I answered

"It's three on one." He whispered to me

"She'll be fine." I told him

"- away from my boyfriend you stupid bitch." Amber was saying

"How dare you call me a stupid bitch," Drew growled angrily "I'm not the one fucking the son of Artemis."

"Okay okay okay," Raven said stepping in front of Amber "Let her go, she's just jealous."

"Oh you are a bitch nigga," I said helping him restrain Amber "How could you stop this fight?"

"Amber, calm down." Raven said as she pushed against him

"I'll fucking kill you." Amber said trying to find her way around him

Before Drew could answer I heard a squeal of delight. I turned around and saw three chicken like ladies appear about fifty yards away. And two more flew over the top of one of the other cabins. The four more from over the top of another cabin. The harpies had spotted us.

Raven:

"Shit." I said

"Oh fuck," Eli said "Are those harpies?"

"Yeah, damn it, Amber get inside the cabin, Eli let's get the fuck out of here." Raven said

"I'll deal with you tomorrow." Amber growled at Drew

She slipped into the cabin. Drew and her friends followed. Eli and I turned and bolted. The harpies had terrible eyesight, so I knew they hadn't seen us. But they had smelled us. We ran across the camp ducking behind cabins as we ran. This would've been a lot easier if they hadn't build all of these cabin. Annabeth said there used to only be eleven, but now there was like seventy something. Which made it a lot harder to navigate.

"Shit, those things are slow." Eli said

"Yeah but there is a lot of them so keep an eye out." I told him

No sooner had the words left my mouth, a harpy dropped from a tree about ten feet away. She didn't see us. She started sniffing the air, I grabbed Eli's arm and we dashed off. Bobbing and weaving through shrines and cabins. We finally reached the Artemis cabin. I risked a glance over my shoulder. No harpies. We slipped inside and collapsed on our beds. My mother had decided that, as brothers, we would share a bunk with eachother. Great idea, now if the instincts of being Bloods and Crips came back, it'd be even easier for one of us to reach up and slit the other's throat.

"Damn, that was close." Eli said reaching into the drawer next to his bed

He dug around in the drawer for a moment before coming back up with a bowl and a lighter, a huge grin plastered across his face. I already knew what he was thinking, and I was about two steps ahead of him with a bag in my hand.

"You wouldn't happen to have any weed would you?" Eli asked me

"You know I got that pack." I laughed, tossing him a bag

I guess I could get used to having a Blood for a brother so long as he wants to get smoked out every now and again. In about three minutes, we were sitting on my bed, leaning against the wall with a small cloud of smoke surrounding us.

"That was good shit," Eli said not looking at me, but staring straight ahead "What was that."

"Same shit I always buy." I answered doing the same

Eli took another hit and passed me the bowl. I took a hit and handed it back. He peered into the bowl and saw it was nothing but ash now. He dumped the bowl in the trashcan and leaned back again.

"Dude, I'm starving." Eli said

"Me too," I said "Want to go into the city and get some food?"

"Nah man, too far." He told me

"Too far?" I asked "Bro, it's like half a mile outside the camp."

He looked at me for a moment. We locked eyes, then busted out laughing.

"Nigga, your hair looks funny as shit." I said laughing

"I barley have any man, I'm a fucking skinhead." He said laughing just as hard

I have no idea why we were laughing. But I laughed so hard that my eyes began to water. We must've been making quite a bit of noise because the hunters started to stir. Despite how pissed off I knew they would be, I continued to laugh. Eli didn't even falter, he was holding his stomach rolling on the bed.

"What is that " My mother asked sitting up "Oh come on, in the cabin?"

"What?" Eli asked still laughing "Raven said it was cool."

"Nigga, I ain't say shit." I said laughing

"I'm glad you two are getting along," Mom said "But could you find a better time to do it than three in the morning?"

Some of the hunters had sat up. I recognized a few new faces. But they had only been gone a week so most of the ones in front of me were old faces

"Hey, you said get along, you didn't say when." I said shrugging

"You two are a handful." She said, sitting down and shaking her head

"I, for one, think we're pretty self efficient." Eli said

"Yeah, we feed, entertain, bathe, and dress ourselves." I said

"What else do we need?" Eli asked

"Yeah, exactly." I said

"Still, two sons is hard work," She said "And it hasn't even been twenty four hours."

"Yeah well maybe you should've kept it on lock." Eli said

Some of the hunter's mouths dropped open in shock, Mom just looked at Eli sadly. I knew she regretted our births every single day, but I don't think I ever realized how much until that very moment. We were very bad mistakes.

"I tried, but it couldn't be done, your birth was foretold." She said

"Foretold?" I asked

"I made the oath to have no children, not because I wanted to but because I was forced to," She explained "Because of a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Eli asked

"Your birth was foretold just before we went to war with Kronos for the first time," Artemis said "Apollo gave forth a prophecy, and Zeus made me swear to never have a child, I grew bitter after all these years."

"What was the prophecy?" I asked her

She glanced at Thalia and they seemed to have a silent argument before she turned back to us. She let out sigh and met my eyes.

_Three heroes, born of broken vows_

_The son of fire, and the sons of moon shall_

_Face the pit, the army, the prince of time_

_And with success, will battle the fallen sky_

Eli and I stared at our mother as she finished the last lines of the prophecy.

"What the hell did any of that even mean?" Eli asked

"We still haven't figured out what most of it means, but it was determined that it spoke of two sons of Artemis." She explained

"The son of fire?" I asked "Leo?"

"It's possible, but I don't think it was talking about Leo." She said

"What about the fallen sky, what is that?" Eli asked

"We don't know, we know that the Pit was Tartarus, we don't know what the army is, but the prince of time must be Kronos." Artemis said

"But Percy destroyed him last summer." I said

"Yes we know, but like I said, not all of it is clear," She said "Zeus forced me to make the oath because he was worried you might choose the wrong side."

"That's why they wanted me dead?" I asked

"Yes." My mother answered

Finally I knew why most of the gods hated me. Because their fate was quite literally in my hands. No, our hand. Eli and I together would make the decision. This age would end if one of us made the wrong decision.

**Yeah yeah, I know it was a bit brief. So listen up ya'll, I'm gonna start taking a vote. I'm picking a new cover for this book. So either PM me and tell me how to post pictures on here for people to vote on, or PM your emails. And I'll send the three I have picked out and let you guys pick which one you like best. I promise I won't email you except to send you the pictures. And after that you'll never hear from me again. I like all three so I need to get others to choose. Anyways, thanks for tuning in, don't forget to leave a review, and that's about it. Percabeth2death out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A bear with a warning

**Hey guys, not really much to say. Offer from last chapter still stands, I really need help on that, I've already got one vote, but I'm doing a mass thing. So ya'll go ahead and hit me up. I don't own PJO and HOO, So no further ado and all that, here we go people.**

Chapter 4: An bear with a warning

Raven:

The next morning, Eli and I were still in shock. We had just heard something that not even Chiron knew, and we weren't supposed to tell him. So that made me, Eli, Mom, the hunters, and a handful of gods that knew about this prophecy. After breakfast Amber and I headed down to the woods. I was supposed to be in archery class but being a son of Artemis, no one really cared if I showed up or not, I'd kick their asses either way. I didn't even show up for most of my lessons. Chiron had brought it up to me once, but when I didn't respond, he dropped the issue. Amber didn't usually skip with me but she was supposed to study ancient Greek with Annabeth and Gwen, and quite frankly that lesson just sucks. Nico had left for the underworld that morning, after promising Gwen he would be back within the week. The hunt had left too, I told mom I would come by sometime within the next two weeks or so, Eli said he'd come with me.

"You alright?" Amber asked me as we walked

"Yeah I'm fine." I told her

She could tell when something was wrong, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from her for long. She'd figure it out sooner or later weather I told her or not.

"Jello, get back here." I called

My wolf pup my mother had given me for my birthday trotted back over to me. I didn't want her going too far from me, she was still small and there were monsters in the woods. I smiled when i remembered how she got her name. Amber and I were debating what to name her, and I saw a jello cup across the room, and named her Jello. Stupid, I know, but she loved the name.

"Raven, I can tell when something is wrong." Amber said

"Nothing is wrong," I said "By the way, what happened with Drew last night?"

"Nothing, she didn't say anything this morning either." She shrugged

I went silent again as we sat down on a rock. Jello ran up to me with a small stick in her mouth. As I reached out to take it I couldn't help but stare at the tattoo on my right arm. I had taken the bandages off last night and they now showed. (A/N if you don't remember the tattoos, go back and read.) It was a permanent mark of who I was. Just like my FJC scar.

"Raven, tell me what's bothering you," Amber pleaded "I know when there's something wrong with you."

"Damn it, Amber," I said grabbing the stick from Jello and throwing it for her "I told you that there isn't anything wrong."

"I wasn't born yesterday, I know when you're upset." She said frustrated

"I'm not upset, I'm fine." I told her

"No you're not." She said

Jello ran back up with the stick and I took it from her and threw it again. She chased it happily. Amber was watching me with concern. I knew this was a stupid thing to argue with her about, but sometimes I just wished she would leave things alone.

"Just drop it, Amber." I said

"Would you?" She asked

She had me there. If I knew there was something wrong with her, I wouldn't just drop the subject.

"No, but I'm asking you to just drop it, just this once." I told her

"Just tell me." She said one more time

"I said drop it." I said raising my voice

She drew back, surprised. I immediately felt bad, which was funny because I don't often feel bad about my actions. At least, not right away.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it, maybe once it's all said and done." I said

"Said and done?" She asked "Raven, what are you talking about?"

She sounded genuinely worried. But I couldn't tell her. It's not that I didn't want to, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Look, It'll make sense soon, but I just can't talk about it right now." I said

She put her hand on mine and for a moment I thought she was going to start again. But she didn't say anything. I gripped her hand and she rested her head on my shoulder. Jello ran back to me and hopped into my lap. I noticed she had lost her stick. Poor dog, sometimes she was just really stupid. I guess she got it from me. I'm an idiot sometimes. Okay all the time. But hey, don't blame me, blame the drugs.

"Raven, you can talk to me," Amber said gently "I love you, and I'll always be here for you."

"Don't make that promise." I told her

"What do you mean? Raven, I would never leave you." Amber said horrified

"Grow up, Amber," I told her "We're demigods, odds are I won't even live through my twenties."

"Grow up?" Amber asked me "Raven, how could you say something like that?"

She sounded near tears. I know I was being harsh, but I was angry. At what? I have no idea. Everything. My brother was a Blood, neither of us were supposed to be alive, pretty much everything and everybody wanted us dead. I'm sorry, but even the most positive person in the world can't find the glass half full out of that.

"Amber, I'm as good as dead, me and Eli both," I told her "Why do you stay with me? I'm gonna get you killed."

"Because I love you, Raven," She said "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I know love, I would stay with you no matter what."

"Amber, one day some monster is going to get the better of me." I said

"No," She said "Raven, stop please, you're scaring me."

Before I could respond, Jello jumped up. She was growling at the treeline. I stood quickly and pulled Amber behind me. I pulled my lighter from my pocket and flicked it. My sword was in my hand in an instant. I reached into my waistband but I had left my gun inside the Artemis cabin. I didn't see anything, but I felt something. It was watching us, I could tell it was. It made a low growling noise.

"What is it?" Amber asked me

Before I could answer her, something charged from the woods. A massive black ball of fur. And no, it wasn't Mrs. O'Leary. It wasn't even a hell hound. It was a big ass bear. But it looked like it'd been through hell and back. It's fur was matted and even torn away in places. It had one brown eye, and one bloody eye socket. Flesh was torn from the right side of his snout. I could see his gums and his teeth. He was seven feet tall, and had to be at least three hundred pounds.

"Take Jello and run back to the camp," I told Amber "I'll hold him off."

She started to protest but I snatched Jello off the ground and shoved her into her arms. Amber gave no further argument and turned and ran back down the path towards the camp.

Eli:

That morning after breakfast, my mother gave me a parting gift.

"Eli," She told me "I have something for you."

The cabin was empty except for the two of us. She crossed the room and pulled something from under her bed. It was a belt. As I took a closer look, I realized it was a hunting belt. It had two silver daggers strapped into it. She reached under once again and pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows. I took a look at the bow. It was smooth wood. No paint, the string was drawn tight. The bow was made with expertise. I have no idea how I could tell that, but I could.

"You'll need these," Mom said handing them to me "I know how to fit weapons to my own son."

She had changed to Diana. She didn't look much different from Artemis. But her hair was darker, pulled into a pony tail, she had a prouder look on her face. Higher cheekbones.

"Thanks." Was all I said

What do you say? My mom just handed me weapons and told me I'd need them. I knew I would but still. I had restocked on celestial bronze bullets, Raven had given me some of his, he had a bunch. A thought occurred to me at that moment. I have no idea why.

"Why does Raven fight with a sword?" I asked

"I don't know," She said shrugging "Preferred weapon, but I can already tell you'll be more comfortable with a bow."

"How?" I asked

"Stop asking so many questions," She said "You're my son, that's why."

I nodded and picked up the weapons. I laid them on my bed and turned to my mother.

"So I take it you're leaving then?" I asked her

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll see us soon, Raven said the two of you would come and join the hunt for a while." She said

I liked my mother better as Diana. They had said that a god's Roman form was more uptight and strict. But Diana seemed so much more laid back than Artemis. Maybe Diana was a stoner. I smiled at the thought.

"You and Raven need to watch out for eachother," She told me "I know it's in your nature to fight, but try and get along."

"I know." I said

"Eli, I'm serious, like it or not, he's your brother." She said sternly

"I will." I said shortly

She pulled me into a hug and held me close for a moment. I was a head taller than my mother so it was kind of weird, but I hugged her back. She let me go and looked me in the eye.

"I love you, Eli," She said "Be safe, please."

"Maybe." I shrugged

She shook her head with a smile and walked out of the cabin. I sat down on my bed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I grabbed my bow and arrows and headed to the arena. I saw the hunters leaving through the woods as I walked. I blew the smoke from my cigarette out and ashed it. As I walked I thought about the last few days. They had been strange to say the least. And the fact that I had been unconscious for an entire week had rattled me. But Justin had said it was because of the venom that hell hounds carried. Most people were lucky to even survive a bite from a hell hound. Well I guess I'm lucky. I walked into the arena and saw a girl was already at the archery range. She was pegging the targets with bulls eyes one after the other. She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes. She had a slender body but she wasn't weak. I have no idea how I could tell but despite the fact she was skinny, she was hiding strength that you wouldn't have seen just by looking at her.

"I think it's dead." I said coming up from behind her

She looked a bit startled at first, but she quickly composed herself.

"You're the new kid right?" She asked me "The Blood? Son of Artemis?"

"Diana." I told her

"I heard you and Raven got into it last night." She said

"Nah, we just pulled guns out and almost clapped eachother up, no big deal." I said

"What are you doing here?" She asked me "Shouldn't you be at Camp Jupiter?"

"Technically yes, but Reyna thought it would be good for me to hang out with Raven, get to know him," I explained "Plus I'm going to go back and forth between camp and the hunt."

"Seems fun." Was all she said

She turned away and continued to peg the targets. I walked to a different range and drew an arrow. I pulled the string and looked down the shaft. I could see the target, I knew exactly where the arrow would go. I adjusted my aim, and let the arrow fly. It pegged the target dead in the center. I pulled another arrow and hit the target again. I realized my mother had been right about the bow. I felt comfortable with it, I seemed to have automatic instincts. I could see the weave in the fabric of the target. Each weave and pattern. Raven was right about my eyesight.

"Have you ever shot a bow before?" I heard a voice behind me

I turned around and saw that it was the girl who was shooting the targets. She looked at me with a strange curiosity, like she suddenly found me really really interesting.

"No." I answered

"It must be the fact that you're a son of Diana then," She said "I've never seen anyone shoot like that."

"I've got two arrows on the target, you've got one in every critical spot on the target." I pointed out

"Yeah, but even being a daughter of Apollo, it took a few years for me to be able to get that kind of accuracy." She said

She eyed me and stuck out her hand.

"Maybe we can teach eachother a thing or two," She said "I'm Kayla, daughter of Apollo."

"Eli, son of Diana." I said shaking her hand

She had soft, smooth skin. Not at all the type of hands you would think someone who played with bows all day would have. But hey, not complaining. She was good looking for sure. It was a few moments before I realized I was staring into her eyes. She turned away quickly and I saw her face redden slightly.

"Let me see that again," She said "Maybe I can help with your technique, and you can help with mine."

I pulled the bow string and aimed the arrow. I was about to let it fly when her hand touched my arm.

"Lower your elbow, straighten out." She told me

I did and I felt a lot more comfortable. I could see down the shaft of the arrow more clearly. I closed one eye but Kayla shook her head.

"Shoot with both eyes open, It helps with accuracy." She told me

I opened my other eye and found she was right. My eyesight nearly doubled. I let the arrow fly. It landed in the bulls eye and split the other arrow straight down the middle.

"See?" She asked me

I laughed. When I lifted my head, it showed the tattoo on my neck.

"What's that?" She asked me

Before I could say anything she put her hand on my chin and pushed my head up.

"South Compton Bloods," She read aloud "If you're gonna get ink cut into your throat, you should at least spell it right."

"What?" I asked, confused

"You spelled it B-l-o-o-d-z, it's spelled with an S not a Z." She said

"What are you?" I asked "A fucking grammar teacher or some shit?"

"Yeah yeah, lol and all that." She said

"I've been through some shit, I think I'm aloud to spell Bloods however I want." I told her

"Oh yeah?" She asked me "What's your story?"

"Well, I grew up in an orphanage in southern Compton and when I was thirteen I was adopted by the leader of the South Compton Bloods because they needed more members," I told her "It turned out he was a son of Mars and a few months ago he realized I was a demigod, so he sent me to Lupa, who told me who I really was."

"Sounds a bit like Raven's story, but he wasn't adopted, he wasn't a Blood, and a few other minor details." She said

"Yeah well, most gang members will have the same story." I told her

"Yeah, have you seen his Compton hat?" She asked me

"Yeah, pretty dope, I wanted one but then I found this one." I said indicating to my LA snapback

"Yeah, I can see that." She giggled

"What about you?" I asked her

She sighed and sat down on the bench. I sat down next to her and turned so I could look her in the eye. She looked up at me and met my eyes.

"I lived with my mother from the time I was born to just last year," She said "The only time I ever met my father was when he came for my thirteenth birthday."

"That's rough." I told her

"You think?" She asked sarcastically

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel bitter towards Raven because I never knew our dad, but Raven did," I said "He went to jail when we were five and died when we were eight."

"Okay, yeah you win." Kayla said

"Yay." I said

I pulled another cigarette from my pocket and lit it. Kayla eyed me but said nothing. I blew the smoke out.

"I'm what you would call a troubled child, I killed people before, I smoke and drink my problems away, gang life was all I knew." I said

"You've got a place now." Kayla said

"Yeah, I know, but it's not here." I said

"What do you mean?" She asked me

"I'm a Roman, my place is Camp Jupiter." I said

Kayla didn't respond. I took a hit from the cigarette and blew the smoke out. Where was my mother now? Sitting on a log in the woods somewhere, meditating or whatever it was that gods did in their free time?

"For what it's worth-" Kayla started

She stopped and stared at something. I turned my head to see what she was staring at. Amber was sprinting across the arena with Jello in her arms. She had tears in her eyes. I flicked my cigarette and stood up.

"What is it?" I asked her

"Raven, there was a bear, I don't know what it was, he told me to run." She broke down sobbing

Kayla rushed to her side. A few of the other kids in the arena had rushed over. I looked towards the woods and saw a bright flash of silver light. I snatched up my bow and a quiver of arrows and raced towards the woods.

"GO GET CHIRON!" I yelled to the other kids as I race towards the woods

I raced from the arena and into the woods. I kept sprinting and I felt a stitch in my side. I was surprised that I knew where I was going. I only saw that one flash but I knew exactly where I needed to go. I hopped a fallen log and ran at speeds I didn't even know were humanly possible. I started hearing roars and they were getting much closer. Suddenly I broke through a clearing and saw Raven fighting a bear. But this wasn't an ordinary bear. This motherfucker was seven feet tell. With flesh stripped away from places on his body. His fur was matted and bloody. He swatted at Raven but Raven jumped backwards. I could see he had already knocked off his hat. I loaded an arrow and let it fly. I hit the bear in the arm and he turned to look at me.

"Eli, what the hell man?" Raven yelled "I got this."

"No you don't." I said running up beside him

The two of us fought the bear. But we couldn't do anything. It was like it was invincible. I saw Raven's gun laying on the ground surrounded by bullet casings.

"A good time for you to start shooting silver shit out of your hand would be now." Raven said as he blasted a ball of silver light at the bear

"How?" I asked him

"I don't know how I do it." Raven shrugged

I fired another arrow at the bear. Raven swung his sword. It was like metal on metal. It clanged off. The bear got a lucky hit and swung his paw out and hit me in the stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of me and my bow flew from my hand. Raven tried to rush the bear but it turned on him and caught him with a paw. It slammed him to the ground and held him there.

"Give up child," The bear growled "The army approaches, and you cannot hope to defeat it."

"What?" Raven asked shocked

"On the dawn of the new year, this camp will be destroyed, even as we speak our fallen king gathers his forces raising monsters that haven't been seen since before the time of the titans, and monsters that don't even belong to Greece." The bear said

He laughed. It was a horrible sound, like a blender that had lung cancer. He opened his mouth and lowered it to Raven's throat. He was going to eat my brother.

"NO!"I yelled and stuck my hand out at him

It was a desperate gesture, but it worked. I don't know what I did, but silver light shot from my hand and hit the bear. He yelled in pain and drew back. Raven took the opportunity and kicked the bear in the throat. He screamed in pain, a kick to the throat shouldn't have hurt him that bad, unless...

"Eli, river styx, adams apple." Raven yelled desperately as the bear jumped back on him

I remembered a vague story about a river that could turn someone invincible if they were to bathe in it. But they would have one spot on their body that they could be hit and they would die. If I was remembering the right river. I reached out and grasped my bow and quickly loaded another arrow and shot it at the bear. It hit him directly in the adams apple and the bear staggered backwards, clutching at his throat.

"Impossible." The bear gasped

He started to disintegrate. Melting down into dust until finally he was nothing but a pile of dust. I collapsed back onto the ground. I heard Raven gasping for breath. Then I heard footsteps, a lot of them. I saw Chiron and about twenty other campers come into the clearing. Percy flew above them on a pegasus. He landed on the ground and dismounted.

"What happened?" Chiron asked stepping forward

Demigods immediately rushed forward to help us. Kayla and two other kids helped me sit up. Kayla held me steady and spoke soothing words. It was at that moment I realized I was shaking.

"You're fine," Kayla said soothingly "You're okay."

"What the fuck was that thing?" Raven asked coming up next to me

He was being supported between a boy from the Hermes cabin, and a giant kid with a rainbow tattoo on his bicep.

"And what did he mean, monsters that don't belong to Greece?" I asked

"It appears," Chiron said "We may have quite a bit to talk about."

**Hey ya'll thanks for tuning in. Read and review let me know how I did, I have decided that I am going to keep the cover photo I have for this and use the other one at a later point. If you still want to see the other ones and maybe drop an opinion then hit me up and I'll email them to you. Thanks for coming, I'm going to try to move a lot faster in this one than the last one. Almost eight chapters before they even started the quest. Thanks for coming. Until next time, percabeth2death out.**


	5. Chapter 5: We hunt the hunt

**Hey ya'll quick update on myself cuz I know ya'll give a shit lol. At the moment I am writing this sentence I am watching Tosh.0 and laying in bead. Wearing blue basketball shorts and a miami heat jersey. So now back to the story. Thank you so much for the 2 reviews I have. From the same person. Rhino12345. What the hell guys? One guy? I know there be like 70 some reads on this shit. Good Lord almighty. Honestly I ain't gonna bitch about this though I only review stories I like. And half the time only 1 out of every 5 stories that I like. But anyways that is not the point, the point is this is chapter five and it is about to go down. Cuz everybody be like trippin on some next level shit. IDK where i'm even going with this, I think I'm just rambling at this point. Kudos to those of you that are still reading this though. God bless ya'll, and here we go.**

Chapter 5: We hunt the hunt

Raven:

I was leaned against the wall. Eli and I had just finished telling Chiron what had happen. He started at us as though processing what we had just told him.

"The dawn of the new year," Chiron said "They will invade on new years."

"Eve or day?" Eli asked

"Day." Chiron confirmed

Eli and I exchanged quick glances with eachother. We knew this was bad. We weren't sure how bad, but we knew it was bad.

"We'll need to spend the next four months building defenses around the camp," Chiron said "We'll call upon the Roman, hunters, and the Olympian guard."

"It won't be enough." Annabeth said

Gwen sat beside her. She looked scared. She had never seen battle.

"There is a way we may be able to even out the odds." Percy said

"How?" Gwen asked

"Carter." Percy said

Chiron looked thoughtful. But Annabeth looked unsure of it.

"Percy, I don't know," Annabeth said "We just narrowly avoided a war with the Romans, we can't do the same thing with the Egyptians."

"There won't be a war," Percy said "We've already made peace."

But what Annabeth was saying made sense. They had united two different groups, and almost went to war. Three may be pushing it. But it also might've been the only chance of saving the camp.

"We'll talk to Mom," I said indicating to myself and Eli "We'll go later on today, and we'll come back during winter, with the hunt."

"And I'll talk to Carter." Percy said

"Slow down, slow down," Chrion said "Percy, there will have to be a war council on this, most of the camp still doesn't know of Egyptian existence."

"We'll tell them, tonight at the campfire, and then I'll talk to Carter." Percy said

"Chiron, it may be the only way we can save the camp." I reasoned with him

"Perhaps you are right," He resigned "How many Egyptians can we expect?"

"I don't really know how many nomes there are, but Carter will probably gather a good chunk of magicians." Percy said

He let this settle in. But as we were thinking, suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"How would they even get through?" I asked "What about the barrier?"

"I didn't think about that," Percy said "They won't be able to get through."

"They will find a way." Chiron said sharing a glance with me

Had my mother told him about the prophecy? She said he didn't know. It was probably just a coincidence, but I knew what he was thinking. We would face the army, and it would be here. I didn't know how they would get through, but I knew they would.

"Yeah, now about the bear?" I asked

"I don't know what it was." Chiron said

"He said monsters that hadn't been seen since before the time of the titans." Eli remembered

"Maybe he was one of them." Percy suggested

"It's possible, but this thing had been in the river styx." I said

"That's not possible, monsters shouldn't even be able to get near it without burning up." Chiron said (A/N I'm not sure if it actually works like that but it's sounds good.)

"Well this thing was invincible until Eli shot it." I said

"It's true," Eli said sitting up "That thing was like fucking steel."

He broke down in a coughing fit. The bear had broken three of his ribs and the ambrosia was still taking effect. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes put a hand on his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Don't move too much." She ordered him

I had taken one broken rib, a dislocated knee, and a concussion from the fight. Also I had bruises all around my neck but I wasn't really concerned about those. They already started to fade. Amber had watched them carry me back but I told her to wait in the Artemis cabin for me. I felt bad about earlier so I wanted to make it up to her, but I needed to figure out how. I decided to worry about it when I could walk.

"I believe you that it was what you say," Chiron said "But we must figure out how this was made possible."

"It wasn't a normal bear, the thing was seven feet tall and like three hundred pounds." I said

"Plus all the ripped flesh and shit." Eli reminded me

"Yeah, definitely not a normal bear." Percy agreed

"You saw it?" I asked him

"Yeah, I could see it when I flew Blackjack above the trees," Percy said looking at Chiron "The bear wasn't normal."

"So we've established it was a super bear, but we still don't know what the fuck it was." Eli said

"We may never know, but it is time." Chiron said

He turned to Clarisse who had been standing in the corner of the room.

"Prepare the camp for war, when this army arrives, we will be ready." Chiron told her

"I don't like the idea of bringing Egyptians to the camp." She said

"Do you want to live with humility or die with pride?" I asked her

She gave me a quick glance and then shook her head. She turned and walked out of the door.

"Where did that come from?" Eli asked me "That shit was deep as fuck."

"I have no idea but I gotta remember that." I told him

"I still can't move." Eli said trying to sit up

"I can," I said swinging my legs off the bed, I winced but held "I'll see you at the cabin and we'll get the fuck out of here."

"Do we even know where to go?" Eli asked me

"Nope, but we'll find them." I said confidently

I walked out of the infirmity and into the bright sun. It was around three in the afternoon. I felt my gun inside my waistband. I had grabbed it before they picked me up. It was the only thing I had left from my old life and I was going to hold onto it as long as I could. I started my way to the Artemis cabin. I hoped that Amber was in there waiting on me. It had been nearly an hour. I quickened my pace and soon the cabin came into view. It was hard to believe that the next time I saw this camp it would be prepared for war.

"Raven!" A voice yelled

I turned and saw Drew racing towards me. What the hell did she want?

"What?" I asked her as she drew closer

"Why are you so rude?" She demanded

"Oh shit, I don't know, maybe because you've spent the last month chasing after me," I said "Or maybe it's just because you're a bitch."

"Well you don't have to be like that." She said

She glanced over my shoulder, and smiled sweetly at me. Before I could look back to see what she was looking at, she threw her arms around my neck.

"I love you too." She said

What? Did she just? Oh shit. Right as I realized what was going on Drew leaned in and kissed me. I'll describe it for the sake so that you can understand how fucked up this was. And since the only way I know how to describe it is how a gang member would describe it, that's what I'm gonna do. Imagine the girl in the hood that everybody has fucked. How she kiss all sloppy and shit. Like she just wanna bust as quick as possible and get out. And how the grab the back of your neck and push themselves against you. Now multiply that by about ten. That's what kissing Drew felt like. I could literally feel every guy she had ever kissed. Damn ain't that shit fucked up. I shoved her off me but the damage was done. I turned my head and saw Amber standing there with a shocked expression. Under normal circumstances I didn't really get involved with all the high school drama bull shit. And I might've been all good because Amber knows I wouldn't do something like this. But this morning I hadn't acted like myself, so maybe she thought I would do pretty much anything. Fuck.

"Amber, it looks fucked up, and it kinda is-" I started

"How could you?" She asked me

"Amber I didn't." I said stepping towards her

But she stepped back. She had tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed

She turned and ran away. Normally I wouldn't have chased her. I would've known the truth and that was enough for me. If she didn't believe me fine. I didn't care. But I care about Amber. She was probably the only decent thing that had ever happened to me. I was going to hold onto her. I'd chase her in a minute but at the moment I had something else to deal with. I turned to Drew trying my hardest to control my anger.

"Do you even realize what you just did?" I demanded

"Oh dear," She said "I do believe you're available now thought, is that correct?"

I swear I've never ever hit a woman in my life. But I came so close right then. I hadn't even realized that my hand had blazed to life with silver light until Drew stepped back.

"Go away, don't come near me again." I growled

"You'll warm up to me." She said smiling sweetly

And with that, she turned and walked away. I had to find Amber. But where could she possibly be? Where would I go. Straight to my cabin to get fucked up. Suddenly, I knew exactly where she was. I started running. Within a few minutes I was standing outside the Aphrodite cabin, but I hesitated. What was I going to say? Fuck it, I'll improvise. I walked through the door and saw Amber. She was sitting on her bed surrounded by her siblings. I saw Piper glare at me with absolute hatred. Well fuck, there goes my voice of diplomacy. One of her brothers stood up and stepped toward me.

"Get out of here." He told me

"Let me talk to Amber." I said

"Why would she want to talk to you?" The kid demanded

He was a bit taller than me. But he didn't look like someone I should be concerned about.

"Why don't you cut the questions, and get your ass out of my way." I growled

"You want to make me?" He said crossing his arms

Piper and two other girls got off of Amber's bed and stepped between the two of us.

"Cody stop, Raven leave." Piper ordered

"Not until you let me talk to Amber." I insisted

"You're not going anywhere near her, you've hurt her enough," Piper said "I thought you were a different person than this, but I guess you just can't change a thug."

"Piper, I know what it looked like, but that's not what it actually was," I said "Drew kissed me."

"And why should we believe that?" Cody demanded

"You shut up." I said turning on him

"You talk big, you wanna back it up?" He said

I snapped. I lunged through the girl standing in front of me and slammed Cody into the wall. He threw his fist up ad connected with my jaw and I staggered back. He jumped at me and I elbowed him in the face and threw him back against the wall. I drew back and my fist connected with his face a few time.

"Raven, stop!" Amber cried stepping between us

I stopped and let her push me back. Cole glared at me. He had a bruise on the side of his face. Amber let me go when she realized I wasn't going to jump back after Cole.

"Raven, please just leave," She told me "I don't want to talk to you, we're-"

"Don't say we're done," I interjected "I swear on the river styx it isn't what you think, just let me explain."

Amber eyed me coldly, as though she was deciding weather to hit me or not.

"Five minutes." She said pushing past me

As I reached the door I turned to look at her siblings.

"You guys know Drew, I know you don't really think that I kissed her," I said "Well I did, but she kissed me first, it wasn't my fault."

"Raven, you're digging yourself into a deeper hole when you try explaining." Piper said

I turned away and walked out the door where Amber was waiting for.

"So tell me, what happened?" Amber asked

As we walked I told her what happened after I left the infirmary. We walked into the amphitheater and sat down on the bleachers. After I finished she was silent for a minute. Then she finally spoke.

"You expect me to believe that Drew jumped on you?" She demanded with fire in her eyes

"Amber, think about what you're saying" I told her "This is Drew we're talking about."

Suddenly the anger drained from her eyes. They welled with tears and before I knew it she started crying.

"Raven, I'm so sorry," She said "I fucked up."

I put my arms around her and held her close while she sobbed. She buried her head into my chest and sobbed.

"Amber, it's okay, it's fine." I told her

After a couple of minutes she stopped and looked up at me.

"Raven, I'm so stupid, I'm sorry." She said

"Amber, I love you, and only you, I would never ever ever do something like that." I told her

"I know." She said laying her head back on my chest

"I'm leaving." I told her

"What?" She asked looking up

I filled her in on the war meeting. When I finished she just stared into my eyes.

"Raven, four months?" She asked me shocked

"I know, I'm sorry, but I need to help the hunters find recruits, we're going to war." I told her

I still hadn't told her about the prophecy, she didn't need to know just yet. I know they say that the key to successful relationships is being honest all the time. But whoever said that clearly wasn't a demigod. Some things were better left unsaid for a little while.

"Raven, please promise you'll come back to me." Amber begged

"I promise you I will," I told her "And after this whole thing is over, we'll settle down okay?"

"Okay, and do what?" She asked

"I don't know, have a kid maybe, get married." I said

The thought of a future together, with little Ravens and Ambers running around seemed to calm her down. She hugged me tight and I thought there was absolutely no way she was going to let me go. But she finally did and she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her. Even after kissing her what felt like a thousand time, I still got that little flutter every single time. It never failed. Plus I still felt a bit tainted after kissing Drew.

"Let's go back to the cabin and wait for Eli," I said "And you can help me pack."

She nodded. I stood and offered her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. She didn't let go of my hand the whole way to the cabin.

Eli:

I was sitting on the bed putting clothes into a magical backpack that I had borrowed (Fine technically stolen, but we're brothers so we're gonna steal eachothers shit all the time) from Raven. It could hold twice the amount of stuff that a normal backpack could. After I had stuck as much clothes as I had, I started loading up personal things. My bowl, my brass knuckles, a clip of regular bullets, a case of regular bullets, a case of celestial bronze bullets, and a carton of cigarettes. I heard footsteps and looked up just as Raven and Amber entered the cabin hand in hand. Amber's eyes were red and she looked like she'd been crying. I gave Raven a questioning look. He guided Amber to the bed and sat her down then crossed the room to me and bent down.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered

I nodded and continued filling the backpack. Raven grabbed two from under his bed. One made a clanking sound and the other was empty.

"What's in the bag?" I asked him

He opened it up and showed me the inside. I saw cans of beer, margarita mixes, bottles of Jack Daniels, Vodka, Yeigermeister, and other assorted liquors.

"Damn man, why the fuck you ain't tell me you had all this shit?" I asked him

"Because I wouldn't have any right now if I had." He said with a shrug

He started stuffing clothes into the empty backpack. He pulled a package of lighters from the desk drawer and threw them into the backpack. He grabbed a sweater and threw it on the bed. He dumped all of the alcohol on to the bed and then stuffed the sweater into the backpack. Then he started lining the backpack with shirts and pants. I don't know why they caught my eye at that moment, but I read the tattoos on the bottom of his forearm.

"Whose Lamar Taylor and Hector Rodriguez?" I asked him "I know what If you ain't blue you ain't cru means."

"My friends." He said shortly

I could tell it must've been a sore subject. Then I saw the dates below the names and I understood. Nobody understands a gang banger better than another gang banger. Raven was just putting a pair of plaid boxers in his backpack across the side and then started putting the alcohol back in the book bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him

"It keeps them from banging together," He explained "You stick clothes in between the bottles and the won't bang together, it'll help if we have to sneak, plus it'll keep them from breaking."

"Wait hold up," I said "We're taking all that with us."

"Yeah, what you think I'm just gonna sit around shooting targets with a bow all day?" He asked as though the idea were absurd

I shrugged as Raven arranged the bottles to fit around his clothes. Then he did something that almost gave me a heart attack. He reached into his drawer and pulled out six swishers and four packages of rolling papers. He tossed them into the bag and then pulled a fucking brick of weed out.

"Holy shit bro, you been holding out on me?" I asked, my eyes widening

"Little bit man, gotta always have a surprise up my sleeve." He said grinning

"Dude this is purple fucking kush," I said grabbing the brick from him "Look at all these purple buds."

"Yeah, I got that the night we came back from that quest." He said nodding

I handed him the brick back and he stuffed it into his back pack. I pulled out my sack of weed from my nightstand and tossed it into my bag.

"We're smoking my shit on the way there," I said "Then we're busting into that brick."

"Fuck yeah we are," Raven said "And have us some drinks."

We clapped hands. I was amazed because when we did it, it was like we read one another's minds. We clapped hands twice, then gripped eachother's hands, the slid them back, hooked our fingers, slid forward and gripped eachother's hands again then broke apart.

"That was fucking dope man we gotta remember that." I said grinning

"That's our handshake man." Raven said laughing

His smile faded when he saw Amber. She was sitting on one of the beds in the corner.

"I used to sleep here." She said sadly

"That's right," Raven said "I had forgotten that."

She traced her finger on the sheets sadly. Raven walked over to her and sat on the bed. He put his arm around her and hugged her close to him. She laid against him and I saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Eli." A voice said from the doorway

I turned and saw Kayla standing in the doorway of the Artemis cabin. She had braided her hair into a ponytail and I'll be dead honest with ya'll she was hot as fuck.

"Yeah?" I asked not entirely sure what was happening

"Come with me, I need to talk to you." She said

She didn't wait for an answer. She turned and walked away. I didn't see what else there was to do so I followed. Kayla had walked into the dining pavilion where it was private. She brushed her hair behind her ear and looked at me.

"What's up?" I asked her

"You and Raven are leaving?" She asked me

"Yeah, in a few minutes we're almost packed up." I said to her

She seemed a bit nervous. She kept biting her lower lip and lowering her eyes at the ground.

"I wanted to give you something." She said

"What?" I asked

"Something to remember me by." She said

I'll vouch one hundred percent, guys are dead fucking clueless. I didn't even realize what she was doing. Although anybody else would've realized when she said I want to talk to you. She leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked at first but it was a little nice. I ain't a virgin, so I ain't no stranger to kissing. But I have never had a deep meaningful kiss, I've always experienced the 'I want to fuck you so bad' kind of kiss not the 'I just want to hold onto you' kind of kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. We broke apart and she stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get that out of the way." She said

Then without another word, she hurried off. Leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

Raven:

"And you knew this bitch for how long?" I asked

"I just met her this morning man." Eli said

We were sitting on a train on the way across New York. The car we were in was empty so I had a joint rolled and we were passing it back and forth.

"Well how was it?" I asked him

"It was nice man, she knows how to kiss." He said

"What you mean?" I asked him

"Well some girls stiffen their lips when they kiss you, but she was relaxed," He explained "Her lips were soft, really really soft."

"Yeah, Amber is the same way," I told him "One of the perks of the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Yeah what happened by the way?" Eli asked leaning back

We were sitting across from eachother in the same booth. He passed me the joint and I took it. I filled him in on what happened. His eyes widened when I told him what Drew did. When I finished he just started laughing.

"Nigga, you damn near fucked up your relationship and fixed it in about twenty minutes." He said through the laughter

"Yeah, I know," I said laughing "I'm just that fucking good."

The two of us went silent and I stared out the window at the city passing us. This train would take us to the city lines, then it would be up to us to find the hunt.

**Gonna cut it off right here. It's like 3 in the morning where I'm at right now. I been grinding since about 5 in the afternoon. I work like a motherfucker. Real G shit when it has to be ya'll know it. By the way, I put that thing about Eli talking about the way girls kiss in there as a wake up call of sorts. GIRLS YA'LL STIFFEN YOUR LIPS TOO MUCH! I'm sure that guys do it too, so homies stop that shit. I just thought maybe this was an issue that I needed to address, so ya'll give the reviews and reading and all that shit. Love ya'll God bless ya'll, percabeth2death out mofuckas.**


	6. Chapter 6: Four months later

**Hey guys, I'm back. I really have no idea what to say. I don't own PJO or HOO. Like what's good, all that shit. I suppose I can quote MGK for a moment.**

**Yeah bitch yeah bitch call me steve-o**

**Imma wild boy Imma wild boy**

**Imma wild boy fuck a eighth I need O's **

**Imma eastside clevelend wild boy-**

**Percy: Nope, sorry bro, you can't rap**

**Me: Man yous a bitch ass nigga I'm bout to battle yo ass nigga**

**Percy: Bring it on mothafucka**

**And now I have no idea what I am doing, so I'm just gonna start writing. **

Chapter 6: Four months later

Eli:

Raven and I sat around the fire with all of the other huntresses. They were nervous. There was at least eighty of them. It wouldn't be much but we needed all the help we could get. An Iris Message from Chiron the night before told us Camp Jupiter's forces had arrived. The Camp had sent engineers to help Camp Half-Blood prepare for the army. And then then last night they sent the bulk of Camp Jupiter's forces. With at least four hundred remaining behind to defend the camp. That gave us around one hundred and fifty thousand soldiers. Plus nymphs, dryads, satyrs, and the Olympian guard made nearly two hundred thousand. And Percy said Carter was gathering magicians and preparing to come to Camp Half-Blood. We would still be outnumbered, but I was feeling a lot better about the battle.

"-going back tomorrow." Thalia was saying

My mother would not be coming with us. We had left her two days ago and were making our way towards Camp Half-Blood. We had to get the hunters back to the camp on our own and the gods were forbidden to interfere. But they were doing everything they could. Lupa's pack of wolves attacked them as the marched, they sent the Olympian guard, the Amazon's were already at the camp, and my mother was allowing us to take the hunters. As these thoughts crosses through my mind, Jello ran under my legs and barked happily. She had been chasing squirrels and rabbits since we had arrived. She had gotten much bigger too, she was now about 30 pounds and had teeth that could do damage.

"How many are there?" One of the other hunters asked

"I don't know," Raven said "We're going to be outnumbered though."

"You're leading us to a slaughter?" The same girl asked

"No," Raven said "We'll win, we're going to do everything we can."

This didn't seem to calm the girl down much. But she stayed silent. Raven passed me the blunt we had rolled and I took a hit.

"Do you have to smoke that here?" One of the hunters asked

"Well, we're kind of relaxed, and it's already rolled." I said passing it back to Raven

He grinned and took a hit. He was dressed for winter in a pair of Tims (A/N don't know what they are? Look them up they're a badass set of boots), a pair of jeans, a silver winter coat, a pair of gloves, and his Compton hat. I was dress generally the same way. Thalia became frustrated that morning when she saw what we were wearing.

"It's the middle of fucking winter," She exclaimed "Will you pull your pants up for once?"

"Nope." Raven and I answered at the same time

Raven had warned me that for some reason that was Thalia's pet peeve.

"Don't even argue with them," Thalia said "They won't pull their pants up or put that blunt out."

Raven laughed and popped the top off of a bottle of yeigermeister and took a drink.

"We some stubborn motherfuckers." He said passing me the bottle and the blunt

I took a hit and a drink. A lot of the hunters still kept giving Raven and I dirty looks. I don't think being the sons of Artemis and Diana bought us any credit. Or if any it didn't buy us much. I spit in the campfire and passed Raven the blunt and the bottle. He took the blunt but waved away the bottle.

"I ain't tryna get hammered tonight." Raven said

"Suit yourself bro," I laughed "I'm getting fucked up, like hangover part three man."

"Fuck that shit." Raven said laughing

"So when you think we'll get there?" One of the hunters asked "Tomorrow?"

"Maybe, we're in New Jersey so yeah tomorrow." I said

"I'm scared." One of the hunters said

"You think we all aren't?" I asked taking a drink

"Yeah, I'm scared to death." Raven said taking a hit from the blunt

"You faced down Tartarus himself," One of the other hunters said "And you're scared."

"Shit, anyone in his right mind would be scared." Raven said

"But still, what you did was brave, this can't be nothing to you." The same girl

"I made it through that, but this isn't one guy this is an army." Raven said

"It was kind of an army." Thalia reasoned

"Yeah okay," Raven agreed "About a hundred guys, okay but still this is like eight hundred thousand guys."

"Eig-eig-eight hundred thousand?" One of the girls stuttered

"Oh nice, Raven you scared her." I said

"My bad but hey, reality homie." He said passing me the blunt

"Nigga fuck reality," I said "Let's go to some magical fucking land with rainbows and unicorns and shit, where everything always goes good for us."

"You asking to do crack?" Raven asked

I laughed again and took a drink.

"Merry motherfucking Christmas." I said raising the bottle

Raven laughed. Things were horrible, we might die within a few days, on top of all that we had this huge prophecy to fulfill. But hey no pressure, at least we had a sense of humor about it.

"So tomorrow we arrive at camp," One of the hunters said "Then what? We still don't know how this army plans to get in."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's just focus on one thing at a time." Raven said

"I'll drink to that." I said taking a chug out of the bottle

"You'll drink to anything." Raven said

"Fuck you." I laughed

An uneasy laugh spread through the hunter's ranks. They were all nervous, but the mood was lightened.

"Well guys, tomorrow is Christmas, so let's enjoy that while we can." I said

"And, let's not forget that we got eight hundred thousand monsters bringing eggnog and all that." Raven said

"Yeah, and we gonna carve turkey and other christmasy shit." I said

"Turkey?" Raven asked looking at me "Nigga that's thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah, well alright." I said taking another drink

"I think you may have had too much of that." Brianna, a hunter with blonde hair, said taking the bottle from me

"That is entirely possible," I said taking the bottle back "But that don't mean I'm gonna stop."

She let the matter drop and left me to get drunk. I knew the hangover tomorrow was going to kill me, but hey, I wasn't worried about that. I was focused on the task at hand just like Raven had said.

Amber: The next day

I was excited. It was the day Raven had said he and Eli were returning. With the hunt, despite the atmosphere I was excited. Camp Half-Blood had been turned into a fortress. There was stone archer towers set up along the valley in front of the woods, trenches dug all along the hillside, thousands of demigods, satyrs, nymphs, dryads, naiads, and Olympian guards marching throughout the camp. The Olympian guard looked the most impressive out of all the soldiers at the camp. With their gold armor, fancy looking sword, shields, and spears, and military formality. The Romans looked like a sort of military, but the Greeks just looked like thousands of teenagers with weapons. There was absolutely no organization whatsoever. We had been building for four months, and now the battle was approaching. I knew the defenses wouldn't hold for long, but it would have to do. Percy had told the camp all about the Egyptians the day Raven had left, and the Greeks and Romans were anxious to meet them. I just hoped it wouldn't turn into us fighting eachother.

"Amber," Piper said poking her head in the door, she was grinning from ear to ear "The hunt just arrived."

I jumped from the bed and grabbed my knife from my nightstand. I dashed out the door and ran for the woods where I knew the hunt was likely to come out. Some of the campers had gathered and I now saw hunters filing out of the trees. I immediately spotted the blue Compton snapback out of all of the winter caps. Raven stepped into view and scanned the crowd of waiting demigods until he saw me. He grinned and came forward. I jumped into his arms and he held me tight.

"I missed you so much." I said into his shoulder

"I missed you too, and Eli's hungover by the way." He said grinning

I looked up and saw Eli walking into the crowd. He had a disgruntled look in his eyes, as though he wasn't happy at the bright light and loud noises. He approached us and gave me a small smile. I'm not sure why but I reached up and gave Eli a hug. He was a bit shocked but he hugged me back.

"Easy, I have a headache." He said

"Yeah, Raven said you were hungover." I said pulling away from him

"Understatement." He grumbled

Reyna walked up to him and gave him a small smile.

"I see you had a good time last night." She said

"Yeah, great time." He said

"Well I hate to do this do you, but here is your probatio tablet, and you need to report to the second cohort," Reyna said "You'll be sleeping in the temporary barracks we've built."

"Got it, speaking of sleep, can I do that now?" He asked

"Report to Justin first, then you can go to sleep." Reyna said

He nodded and took the probatio tablet from Reyna and walked off to find Justin. Raven put his arm around me and turned me to face him. He stared at me as if trying to memorize every detail of my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Stuff." He answered with a grin

I smiled as he took my hand and we began walking. I didn't know where he was going, but I didn't care. I was just glad that we were finally back together after all of this time apart. It was a few minutes before I realized where he was taking me.

"The lake?" I asked him "You know it's frozen solid right?"

"Yeah so, you know how we used to have fun during winter in the hood?" He asked with his signature grin

"Do I want to know?" I asked suspiciously

"Well we had fun too, it wasn't all drivebys and drug trafficking." He said

"Okay, so what did you do?" I asked him

"We used to go down to this pond that would freeze over every winter," He explained "And race the bikes across it, since we don't have bikes we can just walk."

"Why didn't you just say that?" I asked him

"Well, I thought I'd give you a little back story." He said laughing

"Totally unnecessary." I said as we stepped onto the ice

We walked for a little while. Raven kept slipping and pulling me with him. It was cold but the both of us were slightly bundled up so it didn't bother us. Well, it didn't bother me. Raven is just too tough to admit when he's cold.

"So Amber, how has the last four months here been?" He asked as we made our way back to the dock

"Crazy, they've been building since the day after you left." I told him

"They got a lot accomplished." He noticed

"Yeah, they have," I said "Everyone is nervous."

"So is the hunt," He said "They're scared, and we are so fucked."

"Don't talk like that, people are scared enough as it is." I told him

We approached the dock and Raven lifted himself up. He offered me his hand and I took it and he pulled me up onto the dock with him. I slipped my hand into his and we walked back into the camp. The Olympian guard was doing their patrols and the Romans were drilling the fifth and first cohorts. All in all, another normal day at Camp Half-Blood.

Emma:

"Sadie, where are we going?" I asked

"Camp Half-Blood." Sadie said

"Why, can't we stay with you at Brooklyn house?" Liz asked

"Because, this is the place for demigods." She explained

Yeah, you heard that right. Liz and I, Sadie's mates, were demigods. I was a daughter of Athena, Liz was a daughter of Hermes. I had believed Sadie when she told us about her being a magician, I believed her when she told us the story about her being captured and explained the Greek and Roman camps, but when she told me and Liz that we were demigods, that was too much.

"You're bloody crazy." I told her

"No I'm not, I promise." She said

We walked through the woods and I saw a fortress come into view. Massive stone walls, men in gold armor walking around the edges. Trenches dug all in front of us. I looked to the side and saw a sleeping dragon with a golden towel handing on the tree above him. A boy came into view. He was dressed in a blue hoodie, a blue Compton snapback, a pair of tan boots, and a pair of sagging jeans, with a blue bandanna hanging from his back pocket. He was holding hands with a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked stunningly beautiful. As the boy approached I made out the details of his face. A jagged, malicious looking scar running through his left eye, his irises were silver, and he had short, brown hair. He was good looking, I could tell he was muscular, built like a varsity rugby player (sorry, football if you're an American) I could even tell that from under his hoodie. He wasn't very big, but he was big enough to not want to try and fight, and he looked to be about 5'9. He was good looking for sure.

"Oh my god," Liz said "Who is that?"

"His name is Raven, he's a son of Artemis, and that girl is his girlfriend." Sadie said

Raven approached and let go of the girl's hand and raised his eyebrow at Saide.

"I thought you guys weren't coming until tomorrow." He said

"Well, we aren't but these are demigods." Sadie said indicating to us

"Demigods?" He asked

"Daughter of Athena," Sadie said indicating to me and then Liz "And daughter of Hermes."

"We're going to be fighting for our lives in a few days, and we've got new demigods." Raven muttered

"Let's take them to Chiron." Amber suggested

"That would be a good idea," Sadie said "But I need to go, Carter is summoning as many as he can from every nome around the globe."

"How many?" Raven asked

"So far, three to four hundred thousand have gathered, we're marching here tomorrow." Sadie said

"Let's hope it's enough, it's not looking good right now." Amber said

"What's not looking good?" I asked

"In about four days, we're going to be invaded by hundreds of thousands of monsters both Greek, Roman, and possibly Egyptian." Raven said

"And?" Liz asked

"Monsters are bad," He said "We're preparing for war."

"Oh." I said

"And suddenly she's quiet." Sadie muttered

"Look, I'll take them to Chiron, get everything sorted," Raven promised "And we'll train them as much as we can."

"It'll have to do, Athena probably won't be on the front so she'll be safe." The girl said indicating to me

"What about Hermes?" Sadie asked

"I don't know, we may need them everywhere, so it'll get dangerous." Raven said shrugging

"The best teacher is experience." The girl said

"Where did that come from?" Raven asked

"I have no idea," The girl said "But that was good."

"Look, I'm sorry but I must be brief," Sadie said "We'll be here tomorrow, and ready to fight."

"Good luck Sadie," Raven said "We still don't know how they plan to get in, but we need everyone in place when they get here."

"We'll be outnumbered no matter what." Sadie warned him

"I know, but we'll have to hold." He said

Sadie nodded then turned to me and Liz.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now, you'll be safe here." She said

Liz looked as though she was about to cry but she gave Sadie a hug. I wrapped my arms around the two of them and the three of us hugged.

"It's so bloody unfair." Liz said

"We'll see eachother tomorrow," Sadie promised "We'll be at war, but we'll see eachother."

"I know." Liz said

"You'll be safe with Raven." Sadie said

"Oh I'm the problem?" Raven asked jokingly

"Shut up and take them." Sadie said shoving us toward them

Sadie walked back through the woods and disappeared. The girl stuck out her hand and smiled.

"I'm Amber Adela, daughter of Aphrodite." She said

I shook her hand. Raven stuck his hand out too. We shook it.

"Raven Alistair," He said "Son of Artemis."

"I thought Artemis was a maiden." I said as he started walking

"Yeah funny thing about that," He said "Apparently my dad was just really good looking."

"I could believe it." Liz muttered as we walked

As we were walking a boy dressed almost identical to Raven (except his bandanna was red as well as his LA hat) ran up to us.

"Damn, ya'll hard to find," He huffed "Whose this."

"New demigods," Raven answered "I thought you were going to sleep."

"Dude, I've been asleep, we've been back for almost four hours." The boy said

"What, no way." Raven said

"Not kidding bro." The boy said

He turned to us and offered his hand.

"Eli Alistair," He said as I shook his hand "Son of Diana."

"Wait you guys are brothers?" I asked

"Yeah." Eli said

"How? you guys look like twins," Liz asked "And isn't Diana the Roman version of Artemis? How does that work?"

"Well, we are twins technically, but he's Roman so we kind of look different, as to how we're related, it's complicated." Raven said

We stayed quiet as we walked. I was still digesting what had happened. While Sadie was visiting us, two marks had appeared above mine and Liz's heads. For me it had been an owl, for Liz it had been a stick with two snakes on it. Sadie had gotten a panicked look and dragged us back to our houses. After a brief heated discussion with our parents, Sadie dragged us through a portal and dumped us here. Great friend.

"So where are ya'll from?" Eli asked as we walked

"England, both of us." I answered

Raven and Eli exchanged glances but said nothing.

Eli: The next day

"EGYPTIANS!" Somebody yelled

The camp began buzzing with excitement. We looked out over the valley at nearly four hundred thousand magicians marching into the valley. A cheer rose up from the camp. Now everybody was here.

"THOSE MONSTERS WON'T STAND A CHANCE!" An Ares kid yelled

The Egyptians marched closer as the cheers died down. The beauty of it was that they had brought all sorts of toys for us to play with. I saw stone men marching along the sides, thousands of snakes flying and spitting fire, a giant white crocodile, and a giant griffon flying around them. The Romans had build Onagers and barrels and barrels of Greek fire. This was hands down the biggest gathering of magical shit ever.

"Look at all that shit man." Raven said

"I know man, I'm feeling great about this shit." I said grinning

"It's not enough." Raven said

"I know, but it's gonna have to be." I told him

Raven: Four days later

New years day. The day the monsters were supposed to invade. We hadn't seen any sign of an invading army. Now things were getting tense. The Egyptians were in place, All the traps were in place along the valley, archers in the towers and behind the lines, the hunters and the amazons were in place, the dragon had been taken away from the golden fleece and was now waiting in the midst of the six hundred thousand soldiers, Greeks and Romans were waiting in the trenches, the naiads, dryads, nymphs, and satyrs were all ready. Everything was ready, so why did I feel like we were missing something.

"I see them!" One of the archers in the towers yelled

An immediate sense of tension set throughout the formation.

"Stand ready!" Clarisse barked

I was walking around doing final checks on everything. All the cabin leaders were instructed to make sure their cabins were ready. And the centurions were in charge of their cohorts. Reyna and Frank flew around the formation each on their own pegasus. It looked like an actual formation, they were lined up perfectly. Even the completely unorganized Greeks were all lined up perfectly. Carter rode around on the griffon, and Sadie stood inside the formation. Eli was in the very back with the archers from the fourth and second cohorts, and the hunt. I was going to be in the fiftieth row back since I had a sword. I had been given a shield to defend myself from arrows.

"Raven!" Percy yelled "Big house!"

He was flying around on Blackjack. Why? No idea, felt like we had enough of those guys flying around. I ran toward the big house and I found that most of the cabin leaders had already assembled inside the rec room.

"They're here." I said

"I know." Chiron said pointing

I looked out the window. From the big house, just over the massive army of demigods, was an army twice as big. Just at the edge of the woods, right outside the barrier, I could see hundreds of thousands of monsters all gathered, their various banners waving in the wind. Some were flying, but they were way too far away for even me to make out much.

"That's way too many," Conner said "We won't hold."

"It's almost noon, and the snows falling thick." Percy noted

"Yeah, why aren't they moving?" Annabeth asked "There is no way they'd come all the way here and not have a way to get pass the barrier."

A thought started to form but I pushed it away. It wasn't possible. Carter entered the room with his khopesh in his hand. He immediately sensed the atmosphere in the room.

"All of the magicians are ready." He reported

"They aren't moving." Percy told him

"What?" Carter said looking out the window

"Why aren't they coming?" Piper asked

"They're just sitting there." Nico said

"Why though?" Jason asked

The thought started to push back at me. And this time it made much more sense. I might've been crazy, and it might've been my decision that got hundreds of thousands of demigods killed. But I knew it was the only way.

"We have to let them in." I said

**I know that last little bit was brief but it's also late af. And I was almost done. Next chapter is the battle. Night ya'll. Percabeth2death out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Facing the army

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm just chilling and all that. Not gonna say much because there ain't much to say. So I don't own PJO or HOO, and ya'll done been waiting for the grind. God bless ya'll and we off doh.**

Chapter 7: Facing the army

Percy:

"Are you crazy?" I demanded

"Maybe," Raven admitted "But that doesn't mean much."

"Raven, think about what you're saying," Annabeth said "The whole point of that barrier is to keep the monsters out. And you think we need to drop it?"

"Annabeth listen to me," Raven pleaded "They're cutting us off, by being where they are, they block us from sending out our stuff to get money for food so that we can eat and all the other things we need to not die."

"And they don't need to eat, sleep, or drink, they can wait us out as long as they need to," Clarisse said with grudging admiration "It's a good plan."

"Way too good." I agreed

"They're going to wait us out, that was the plan, we have to let them through." Raven said

"Hang on," Carter said "What if we went out there?"

"No,' Raven said shaking his head "We have the advantage right here, we're dug in, they're not."

"But we could just march out there and fight them." Clovis said

"No, not with those kind of numbers." Jason said

"We'll have to hold for a while," Annabeth said thinking "But once we've cut their numbers we can go after them."

"What if they retreat?" Carter asked

"Then we win." Raven said

"It can't be that simple." I said

We all turned and looked at Chiron who hadn't said much during the meeting. He let out a sigh and cleared his throat.

"We tried to call the Party Ponies," He said "But they couldn't be reached, which means we will be outnumbered by a lot, it may be a while before we can go on the offense."

"How long can we hold against them?" Raven asked

"Five days at the most." Chiron said

"We need to destroy as many of them as possible during each attack." Raven said

"The traps are in place, if we don't get overrun then most of them will be destroyed on the first day, but a lot of those traps can only be used once." Annabeth said

"So we'll need strategy." I said

"We have plenty of that." Annabeth said

"So it's settled then," Chiron said "Send a team up to take down the fleece, and let the barrier fall."

Raven:

I stood in the formation of demigods. My shield in my right hand and my sword in my left. I had butterflies in my stomach. A one on one fight was one thing, but a full scale battle was completely different. There was a million different ways I could be killed. I wasn't worried about Amber because most of the Aphrodite cabin was being used as reserve forces for us. As well as the Athena, Nemesis, the first cohort, and about fifty thousand magicians.

"Hey man," One of the guys next to me said "What's the word on that barrier?"

"Three man team," I told him "Taking the fleece down."

"You a demigod I take it?" He asked me

"Yeah, magician?" I asked

"Yeah," He said offering his hand "Julian, path of Horus, twenty first nome."

"Raven," I said shaking his hand "Greek, son of Artemis."

"Nice knowing you man." He said laughing

The Egyptians had been given armor and it looked a bit weird. The Romans and Greeks had both chipped in, so some were wearing a full set, greeves, shinguards, breast plates, shields and all. And others just had a breast plate, and a few other things. Amber had told me I looked weird this morning because I was wearing a breast plate over my usual outfit.

"Shit is about to get crazy." I said

"Yeah, think we'll survive this?" Julian asked me

"I intend to." I said laughing

"Hey man, I got you, you got me?" Julian asked

"Hell yeah man," I said "You ever smoke weed?"

"Once or twice." Julian admitted

"When this is over, find me," I told him "We'll smoke a joint together."

"There's something to look forward to." Julian said

"THE BARRIER IS FALLING!" Someone yelled

"STAND READY!" Percy yelled from above

"ARCHERS!" Reyna yelled

I looked back and saw the archers in the back drawing their bows. In the front in the trenches and in the towers the archers were doing the same. We heard thundering footsteps and battle cries. Percy flew Blackjack in front of us.

"FIGHT HARD!" He yelled "DON'T GIVE THEM ANY GROUND AT ALL! STAND TOGETHER AND WE WILL WIN!"

A battle cry rose up from the demigods and magicians and everybody else that was there. It was the loudest thing I had ever heard. And I've been to a Wrestlemania event. The cheer died down quickly but for a moment, it felt as though these monsters didn't stand a chance. But the feeling quickly melted as the thundering footsteps grew louder and ark shapes began appearing at the forest. Now hat they were closer I could make them out. Some were monsters I had seen before, and others were just fucked up. They were like humans crossed with fish, or any swiss army knife attachment, or a weapon. I saw one in a navy captain uniform with the head of a battleaxe. They drew closer and closer and the sheer numbers were amazing in a 'you're all about to die' kind of way.

"ARCHERS!" Percy yelled from above "FIRE!"

A storm of arrows flew in from behind and in front of us. They connected with the monster army and thousands of them disintegrated. But more took their place and they drew closer. Suddenly the entire hillside was engulfed in Greek fire. More monsters vanished but even more took their place. The demigods in the trenches had engaged the army. Carter flew above us on Freak the griffon.

"HORUS!" He yelled raising his khopesh

"HORUS!" The call was echoed by thousands of magicians including Julian

Suddenly thousands of shimmering human warriors with the heads of falcons rose us and charged through the ranks into the battle. I looked over and saw Julian had disappeared.

"CLOSE RANKS!" Reyna ordered from above

The formation shifted until we had formed up again.

"ONAGERS!" Reyna yelled

A volley of flaming debris flew above my head and slammed into the monster army taking out even more monsters.

"ATTACK!" Percy yelled flying forward on Blackjack

Six hundred thousand demigods let loose a battle cry and charged forward. I sprinted along side them and pretty soon the formation broke apart as we collided with the enemy. Some demigods immediately went down. The snow was still falling thick and some of the bodies were already slightly covered up. There was a lot of red in the snow, and I had a feeling it didn't taste like cherries. I jumped the body of a fallen Roman and slammed my sword into a telkhine. He was vaporized instantly. A snake woman rushed me with a spear and a weighted net. I threw my shield up and blocked the spear strike. She swung the net and tried to tangle me up but I jumped and lashed out with my foot.

"FORM! FORM!" Another monster yelled trying to regroup the army

There was a large scaled battle raging around us. Already dead demigods, magicians, amazons, and Olympian guards were littered around us along with piles of dust and other various objects.

"ARROWS!" Someone yelled

I stabbed the drachne in the chest and threw my shield up. Arrows began raining down. I heard screams as people got hit by them and I felt a thunk as one hit my shield. I heard screams and yells and explosions all around me. It was the most deafening thing I ever heard. I looked up and saw a magician fall to the ground. The demon with the battleaxe for a head came down on top of him. He brought his head down and stuck the magician in the head. There was a spray of blood and the demon rose with even more blood on his head. He turned and looked at me. If he had a face, he would've smiled.

"THE BLOOD OF THE MOON!" He hummed loudly "LET'S SEE WHAT COLOR IT IS!"

Eli:

"KEEP SHOOTING!" Thalia yelled

We kept on firing arrows into the crowd of monsters. It was a full scale battle. Explosions rocked the hillside, and we could hear the sounds of swords clashing all the way up on the hill. I fired another arrow and took down a small winged monster that was flying around one of the falcon headed avatars.

"So, what number?" A voice said from beside me

I turned to see Kayla standing next to me. I'd only seen her a few times since we had returned, but she had been so busy we didn't talk.

"I'm at thirty four," I told her "You?"

"Twenty eight." She said firing another arrow

"CEASE FIRE!" Thalia yelled to the archers

Slowly, the arrows stopped flying. I realized that Percy was flying around on Blackjack and sending Thalia hand signals. He made a sweeping motion with his hand and pointed towards the monsters.

"FIRE INTO THE WOODS!" Thalia yelled

We all loaded an arrow and raised the bows. Percy did another sweeping motion.

"FIRE!" Thalia yelled

A storm of arrows flew over the battle and hit down behind monster lines.

Percy kicked a small winged creature away from him and waved his sword frantically. Thalia turned around and scanned behind her.

"GREEK FIRE!" She yelled "USE GREEK FIRE ON THE ARROWS!"

Frantically everyone started digging bits of cloth out of a pouch. I pulled one from my belt and tied it around the end of the arrow. Someone had dipped their cloth in fire and was using it to light those around him. One of the Olympian guard behind me held his flaming arrow out to me. I stuck my arrow up next to the flame and waited until it caught. In a few minutes, all of the archers had lit their arrows. I loaded the arrow and pulled back the string. Percy held up two fingers and crossed them.

"HALF FIRE LEFT! HALF FIRE RIGHT!" Thalia yelled

I adjusted my aim to point to the left. Percy made a sweeping motion with his hand and then flew upwards.

"FIRE!" Thalia yelled

I let the arrow fly and a cloud of green fire descended behind the monsters. The lines went up in green flames. It was satisfying to watch them burn, but I knew it wasn't enough. We couldn't do enough damage to them before they filled in.

"AGAIN!" Thalia screamed

I loaded another arrow and pulled the string back. Percy dipped Blackjack down and made a sweeping motion with his hand then dive bombed the monsters.

"FIRE!" Thalia yelled

I let the arrow fly and a cloud of arrows soared through the air and cut through the monsters again. I reached behind my back and pulled another arrow from my quiver and notched it.

"SCATTER!" Thalia yelled

I looked up just as a cloud of arrows descended on top of us.

Raven:

The axe-headed demon charged at me. I raised my shield and I felt a tremendous force knock me off of my feet as he slammed into it. My shield flew from my hands when I hit the ground. I raised my sword and blocked his blade as he brought it down at my head.

"I AM BLOODSTAINED BLADE!" He said

"DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" I said kicking him in the stomach

He drew back and charged again. I rolled backwards and came up with my sword raised. I brought it down but he veered off to the side as I swung. I dove to the side and grabbed my shield as he turned to come back at me. I saw a massive cloud of arrows lit with Greek fire descending through the air and, suddenly, I had an idea. Bloodstained Blade ran at me and I jumped to the side. As he turned to me I ran at him and hit him hard with my shield. He flew backwards into the monster line just as the arrows struck down into them. I saw an arrow strike him in the chest and he went up in flames. There was mass panic as monsters ran around on fire. Other things caught on fire as they ran. The Greek fire gave us a moment of advantage, and that was all we needed.

"NO MERCY!" Reyna yelled from behind me "KILL THEM ALL!"

I don't know what happened to the pegasus she had been riding but she was now fighting on the ground. We rushed forward screaming and yelling as slammed into the monster line and began hacking and slashing and stabbing at everything within a few feet. I began using my sword to channel silver light from my hand and blasting monsters with it. I slammed my blade into a telkhine's sword. He blocked it and we pushed on eachother's blades for a moment before I used the point on my hilt and stabbed him in the chest.

"THE ARCHERS JUST GOT HIT!" Percy yelled from above us

I glanced back at where the archers were positioned on the hill. I saw a lot of them drop as arrows hit the line.

_Eli _I thought as the last of the arrows struck

**And we gonna stop right there. Mainly because I'm really hungry and I've written a lot so I'm gonna go get some grilled cheese man. Damn that sounds really good, with a mountain dew. Okay so I'm gonna shut up and go get some. Till next time my niggas, Percabeth2death out ya'll.**


	8. Chapter 8: We hold, for now

**Hey guys, I am back. Sorry about the wait, I've been going through a bit of a spiritual crisis. I've been doing a bit of praying and thinking these last few weeks. Honestly it started around chapter eleven of the first Son Of The Huntress, and it's just been getting worse and worse. But hopefully I've worked passed it. And if you're a christian, I'll ask you to say a quick prayer for me, and if you're not, then ignore this because you don't give a shit, or turn to God and say a prayer for both of us. Again there isn't much to say, I'd like to welcome twentysixletters to The Son Of The Huntress family. So yeah, welcome and all that. Last time we talked you were on the first chapter of Crip Moon, so this we might be on like chapter 10 or maybe even done with this story by the time you read this. But yeah S/O to her for the review on the first book. (BTW, to build suspense on future readers and let them know that it is the first in a series, I renamed the first book The Son Of The Huntress I: Crip moon) Just in case some of you guys were confused. Anyways, I don't own PJO or HOO, and we're off. **

Chapter 8: We hold, for now

Eli:

"FIRE BACK!" Thalia yelled "FIRE BACK!"

I notched another arrow and fired it quickly, then another, then another, then another. Kayla was next to me doing the same. A lot of the archers were laying on the ground. Some were wounded, others were dead. I heard screams as I fired another arrow. The army had begun pushing the monsters back. I notched another arrow and launched it. All of the archers were now firing at random.

"KEEP SHOOTING! DON'T LET UP!" Thalia called

"EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" I yelled

This was met with a cheer from the crowd of archers as we fired another volley. I just hoped Raven was still alive. I was aware of Kayla standing next to me firing arrows as fast as she could. I don't know if it was the fact that we were in the middle of a battle or what, but I suddenly had the balls to do something I had wanted to do ever since the day we left.

"HEY!" I yelled "I KNOW THIS MAY NOT BE THE BEST TIME!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She shouted back "THERE IS NO WORSE TIME, BUT CONTINUE!"

"I WAS WONDERING, IF WE'RE STILL ALIVE WHEN THIS IS OVER THAT IS," I continued "WOULD YOU WANT TO MAYBE DO SOMETHING TOGETHER?"

Amber:

I sat up by the command tent where I could see the battle unfolding. It wasn't slowing up but the casualties were showing. Even from here, through all the falling snow, I could see the bodies of fallen demigods, amazons, magicians, and Olympian guards. I could also see all the dust from fallen monsters. I nervously tapped my knee as I watched. It was killing me not knowing where Raven was. For all I knew, he could be one of the bodies lying in the snow. Or Eli could've been one of the archers that was hit when the arrows struck behind lines. The possibilities were endless. Raven and Eli could be dead, wounded, or still alive.

"Doing okay?" A voice said behind me

I turned my head to see Emma standing behind me. I smiled and nodded.

"Just worrying about Raven." I said

"You really love him, don't you?" Emma asked sitting down next to me

"Yeah, he's sweet and caring, even if he doesn't seem like it at times." I told her

"How did you two meet?" Emma asked

"Well it was a week after he got to camp," I told her "It was funny because I actually ended up helping lead him to mount Olympus in chains."

"What?" Emma asked, sure I was joking

"I'm serious," I said laughing "And then we went on a quest together, and we started talking, then one day we kissed and-"

I told Emma about the quest and everything that had happened since. When I told her about Drew she laughed.

"Oh my, I've dealt with her type before." She said

"Yeah me too." I said

"So what were you saying about your mom?" Emma asked me

It was kind of weird talking with the sound of a battle right next to us. It was a bit muffled but we could still hear it. I saw small flashes of silver light and my heart jumped. Raven was still alive.

"She hates Raven, he saved all twelve Olympians last July, plus nine other demigods," I said "And she still doesn't like him."

"Well, I mean would you?" Emma asked

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Well, at first glance, Raven is just another thug," Emma reasoned "If you had a daughter would you want her dating someone like Raven?"

"Well, I don't like to judge based on appearances, which is one of the reasons I even talked to him in the first place." I said

"I try to be the same, but I just can't help it sometimes." Emma shrugged

"Well it isn't just me," I told her "Athena doesn't approve of Percy."

"Percy?" She asked "The guy Annabeth is dating?"

"Yeah, she respects him though, that's the difference." I said

Before Emma could respond, one of the Romans ran up behind us.

"They're falling back." He said excitedly

"What?" I asked

"We've held, they're retreating."

Raven:

"PUSH!" I yelled as we continued to fight

The bodies were now thick and the snow was red all over. All around me, it was bodies and snow and dust. The monsters seemed to fill in ranks whenever we took them out. I swung my sword and took down a telkhine. A magician went down next to me. I saw a flash of blonde hair and turned to my side. Sadie was shooting beams of light from her staff and shouting words in a different language. Hieroglyphs glowed around her.

"RAVEN, EYES ON THE BATTLEFIELD!" Sadie laughed as she walked up next to me

"YEAH," I said taking down a demon "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"NO," Sadie said raising her eyebrow "ME NEITHER!"

I slashed my sword in a wide arc and it blazed with silver light. I had tried to summon Crips earlier but it didn't work. Eli hadn't been able to do it with Bloods either. I had figured out what my father meant when he said I would need more to control them outside my own gang. Eli and I could work together to summon them, but it would take both of us to keep them in check. I had also tried summoning the sons of Artemis again but to no avail.

"HEADS UP!" Percy yelled from above me as another volley of arrows flew into the monsters.

They immediately responded with a volley of their own. These hit uncomfortably close to where I was. An Olympian guard right next to me got struck in the neck. I couldn't tell if we were winning or losing but I wasn't liking our odds. We were already outnumbered, and who knows how long this battle could go on.

"RAVEN!" Reyna yelled coming up behind me and taking out a demon "THEY'RE STARTING TO FALL BACK!"

"WE HELD?" I yelled back

She nodded and stabbed a telkhine. I based a cyclops with my shield and stabbed him in the gut. He busted open in a cloud of dust.

"HOW ARE WE DOING NUMBERS WISE?" I asked Reyna

"A LOT OF THE ARCHERS JUST GOT HIT!" She yelled back "LEO IS WOUNDED! FRANK IS WOUNDED MAYBE DEAD BY NOW!"

"MAYBE?" I yelled

"HE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD BUT THE HEALERS ARE WITH HIM!" Reyna said

I slashed a gorgon out of the air and Reyna stabbed a corkscrew headed demon. Suddenly, panic began to spread through the monster ranks.

"THEY'RE RUNNING!" Sadie yelled next to me

"FALL BACK!" One of the demons yelled in panic "RETREAT! WE'VE LOST!"

"DON"T CHASE THEM!" Percy yelled as the monsters ran

"WE DID IT!" Someone yelled

This was met with a cheer that grew louder and louder. We had won the day, we had held. I saw Chiron galloping through with a wounded camper on his back. I looked around at the damage that had been done. The dead were all around us. Amazons, magicians, demigods, various types of flowers (Which I knew to be dead nature spirits), and Olympian guards. Thousands of them. The snow was thick with blood. Already the reserves were pouring through to help tend to the wounded and the dead.

"DANIEL!" I heard a girl yell

I turned to see a girl, barley nine years old, running through the bodies. A Greek demigod was lying face up in the snow with blood pooled around him. He had an arrow sticking out of his neck and he had a death grip on his sword. The girl stared in horror at him as she came closer. He had red hair and upturned eyebrows, a Hermes kid. The girl looked just like him. I immediately knew this was her brother.

"DANIEL NO!" The girl sobbed "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Conner and Travis came up behind the girl. I approached behind them as they both laid a hand on the either of the girl's shoulders. She sobbed as she gripped the boy's head in her lap.

"His name was Daniel O'Neil," Conner whispered to me "Seventeen, been here almost as long as us."

The girl sobbed as she clutched her brother's head in her lap. She looked at the sky and glared.

"WHY?" She screamed "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM?"

"Lisa," Travis said gently "You have to let go of Daniel now."

"NO! I WON"T!" The girl screamed through her tears

I turned away and began walking. All around I heard the screams of the dying and wounded. Every few feet there was a body. I saw faces I had recognized from around the camp among the dead. Lucy from the Hecate cabin. She had taught me how to control my powers. Zach from the Dionysus cabin, Blake from the Apollo cabin, and countless others.

"RAVEN!" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind be

I turned around just as Amber flew into my arms. She buried her head into my shoulder and took deep, shaky breaths.

"I was so worried," She said "I couldn't see you."

"I'm fine, a little banged up, but I'm good." I said reassuringly

"I was so scared." She said

"THERE YOU ARE YOU RAT BASTARD!" Another voice yelled

I let go of Amber just as Eli came flying in and jumped on my shoulders.

"Haha man," He said grinning "We fucked them up so bad."

"Yeah," I told him "But look at how many died."

"Yeah, I can see." He said, the grin sliding off his face

"Hi Raven." A girl's voice said from behind me

I turned to see Kayla walk past me and stand next to my brother. He flashed me a quick smile but it was gone as fast as it had came up.

"Hi, Kayla right?" I asked her

"Yeah, and you must be Amber then?" She asked looking at Amber

"Yeah." Amber answered raising her eyebrows

"Shit bro, that was crazy as fuck." Eli said

"You telling me I was in the middle of that shit." I said

I stared around at the carnage. Giant craters where our traps had gone off and bodies strewn all over where the fight had taken place.

"Man, we gotta do four more days of this shit?" Eli asked me as the four of us walked away

"Yeah, and after that, that's gonna be us." I told him

"You two are depressing." Kayla said

"Aren't we?" I asked

I saw the Romans that weren't carrying bodies building a camp. Tents were set up and shrouds were being laid over bodies. I saw Nico covering bodies with a shroud while Gwen followed him. I heard heavy footsteps and I turned to see Jason running towards me still in full battle armor.

"Raven, I'm glad I caught up with you." He said doubling over

"What happened?" I asked him "Frank?"

"No," He said shaking his head "We stopped the bleeding on Frank, he'll be fine."

"Then what's the problem?" Eli asked

"Leo, I think he might be dead." Jason said

**Hey guys. it's late and I got school in the morning so I will be cutting it off right here. And I will start working on chapter nine real soon. Umm like I said earlier, twentysixletters, when you read this, welcome to the Son Of The Huntress family. And also thanks to Rhino12345 for hitting that review. Ya'll give this a read and review and tell me how I did. I am begging you guys, I accept flames and suggestion, I need a bit of criticism. Seriously, if there is some sort of element that you don't like about this story, let me know. Don't be afraid to offend me, make me want to go cry in a corner guys. I want to see some review where someone is like: "This is the most disgusting piece of shit I've ever read, you need to delete this story and restart." But don't actually go that far cuz that's just cruel man. I'll get like really sad, and when I'm sad it's gonna reflect in my writing. So unless you guys wanna see Raven and Eli turn into the most emo characters in the world, don't tell me this is the most disgusting piece of shit you've ever read. Although if you do, I will gladly direct you to stories that are much worse than anything you think is wrong with this one. Anyways, God bless ya'll. I love you guys. Percabeth2death out ya'll.**


	9. Chapter 9: A thousand funerals

**Hey guys, hows it going? Good? Alright! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I should stop talking now. Anyways, new member to the family guys, his name is Hippodog. So what out with it my young brotha. Giggity. Guys I am not high, I swear I'm not high. I am sober as hell man. Maybe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guys it's good ight, it's good. Anyways, God bless ya'll for coming back to this and reading. Read and Review, I don't own PJO and here we go.**

Chapter 9: A thousand funerals

Raven:

We ran to the medical tent. I hadn't known Leo much, he was either with Calypso or in the forges, but he had still been with us on that quest. He had helped us, helped me, he was as much family as anyone else. When we arrived at the medical tent I took a quick look around. Bodies were strewn all around the outside on cots. I saw broken bones, burned, cuts, and worse. Some were minor, and arrow in the arm or a broken leg. Others were more severe, burns, slashes, bite marks and shredded flesh. Some were still screaming as the medics works. Others were sleeping, others were just laying there. There was some that had their faces covered by a white sheet.

"Where is he?" Amber asked

"Inside." Jason answered

He opened the tent flap and walked in. I saw rows and rows of cots, wounded demigods, hunters, amazons, Olympian guards, and various nature spirits lying on each of them. Some were on the floor, they were lying in the isles too. They had literally packed as many of them together as possible. As soon as I saw it I was reminded that this was all my fault. If I hadn't been born, nobody would be dead. That Hermes kid would still be alive, none of the ones standing in front of me would be wounded. Jennifer would still be alive. I saw Leo laying on a cot at the far end of the room. At first I couldn't tell what was wrong with him, but as I drew closer, I saw he was shivering. His skin was pale, his eyes were closed, he was sweating and shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked as we approached

"We don't know, some sort of spell, I think," Calypso said dabbing Leo's forehead "And he isn't the only one."

I looked around and saw that she was right. Half of the people in the tent looked just like Leo. Shaking, sweating, eyes closed, pale skin.

"What did the spell do?" Eli asked

"It just hit him and then he ended up like this." Carter said coming up from behind

"What exactly is the spell?" I asked

"I have no idea, it's really dark magic," Carter said "I've seen the spell before, and odds are most of these people won't make it through."

I saw a tear drop from Calypso's eye as she wiped Leo's face.

"Our healers are doing all they can." Carter assured me

"Well it isn't enough!" Calypso snapped at him

"These things could come back tonight." I said to Carter

"Yes they could," He agreed "And we'll be ready, I've already got magicians placing protective enchantments, they won't get through without us knowing about it."

"And I'm sure Reyna is putting guards everywhere." Jason said

"Yeah, we'll be alright." Eli said

"For tonight anyways." Kayla said

"We will hold, we will beat this army." Carter said

"Amber, come with me." I said suddenly

"What?" She asked, confused

"Just come on, I'll be back." I told Eli

I grabbed Amber's hand and pulled her from the tent. I walked through the wounded that were laying outside the tent, and through the bodies being carried away, and past the guards, into the cabin areas.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Amber asked me

I didn't answer and kept going. I walked into the Artemis cabin. I saw that about four or five hunters were already inside. I let go of Amber's hand and sat down on my bed.

"Raven, what happened?" Amber asked, sitting down next to me

"What happened?" A hunter named Maya asked as she approached me

"This is all my fault, this whole thing." I said

The hunters immediately got what I was saying. But Amber still looked at me with confusion.

"Raven, this isn't your fault." Amber said

"You can't fight the fates Raven," Maya said sitting down on my other side "This was decreed."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked

"It's nothing." I told her

"Raven, is this about what we were arguing about before you left?" She asked me

"Yeah." I said

"Raven, tell me." Amber begged

I met Maya's eyes and we stared at eachother for a moment.

"Lady Artemis said don't tell anyone." One of the other hunters warned

"I know what she said Candice," Maya said "But still, Amber used to be a hunter."

"Amber, you can't tell anyone, not even Chiron, this doesn't leave this cabin." I told her

"Okay?" She said, still confused

"The reason my mother was forced to make the oath to never fall in love, and never have children is because of a prophecy," I told her "And the prophecy said that Eli and I would unite with the son of fire, and that we would decide the fate of Olympus depending on who we fought for."

"What do you mean?" She asked me

"If we choose the wrong side, if we make the wrong choice, this age ends." I said

"But why does that make this your fault?" She asked me

"It said we would face the Pit, the Army, the Prince of Time, and the fallen sky." I said

"What was the prophecy?" Amber asked

I didn't respond and Maya cleared her throat.

"Want me to take this one?" She asked me

"Yeah, go ahead."

Maya recited the prophecy, and Amber's jaw dropped.

"Raven, why didn't you tell me?" She asked me

"My mother told me to tell no one," I said "The only people that know about this are the gods, the hunters that were in the room when she told us, Eli, and me."

Amber put her hand on top of mine and gripped it.

"This isn't your fault." She said

"Yeah it is." I said

"Raven, this isn't your fault," She said "You can't control the prophecies."

"Amber, don't try and make me feel better about this," I said "All these people are dead because of me."

"Raven, if you keep thinking like that, we'll all end up dead." She said

"Amber is right Raven," Another hunters said "I don't like males, and under any other circumstance I would be happy to let you think it was your fault, but you're different, and I'm telling you this isn't your fault."

"That was a really bad way to word that." Maya said

The hunters laughed. I pulled my pack of cigarettes from my pocket and lit one up.

"Really?" Maya asked "In here?"

"Hey, careful or I might start ashing in your bed." I warned her

She laughed and I took another drag. I heard a knock at the door and looked up at Eli.

"You alright bro?" He asked

"Yeah I just can't help feeling like this shit is our fault." I told him

"Don't I know that shit." He said taking a bottle of Jack Daniels from my backpack

"I told Amber." I said

"I figured you would, no shame in it, it's a lot to hold," Eli said sitting next to me "Wanna get fucked up and completely forget about it?"

"That would be awesome, but if we get attacked, we can't be drunk and or hungover." I told him

"Damn, you're right." He said putting the bottle up

I handed him the pack of cigarettes and he pulled one out and lit it up.

"Chiron said they're going to be holding the burial ceremonies in a few hours." He said

"There was a lot of bodies," I said "How do they plan to pick them up and identify them within a few hours?"

"Don't know, but they'll do it." Eli said taking another drag

Before I could respond, Thalia walked in with another hunter. Jello was running around her feet and barking happily.

"This dog is way too hyper," She said "Why don't you blow some of your weed into her face."

"Me and my boy True did that once," Eli said laughing "Dude that dog was tripping balls."

"Money did it to his cat once," I said "Started making police siren noises and the cat started freaking out."

"Nigga, let's do it." Eli said, laughing even harder

"We are not going to get my dog stoned." I said

"Why though?" Eli asked

"Because I will treat my dog like I would a child," I said in a mock responsible voice "He will discover it on his own."

Eli managed to keep a straight face before busting out laughing. I started laughing and soon the hunters joined in. Amber smiled and took my hand.

"But seriously, let's do it." I said

"Later?" He asked

"Yeah, is this considered animal abuse?" I asked Thalia

"Maybe, but I bet the dog will have fun." She shrugged

Jello barked and jumped up into my lap. She had gotten big, she was a threat to something now. I scratched her behind the ears and she pushed past me and laid down on my pillow.

"Just like that, play with me to fuck off in about five seconds." Eli said flicking his cigarette out the door

I stood and flicked mine out just after his.

"Hey dude, I meant to tell you, a few weeks ago when I went to get those lemon heads from the store," Eli said "I heard some guys listening to Chief Keef's new shit."

"Yeah?" I asked him "Any good?"

"Fuck no," Eli said shaking his head "He sucks so bad now, he did some shit with Andy Milonakis."

"No," I said in disbelief "What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"He's a Black Disciple that's what's wrong." Eli said

We both cracked up. Bit of gang humor that nobody but us seemed to get.

"You two are something else." Thalia said shaking her head

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. I looked around and saw Reyna standing there, flanked by a tall girl who looked just like her.

"Eli, Raven," She said nodding "This is my sister Hylla, queen of the Amazons."

"Incredible," Hylla said "I had heard rumors but to actually be standing in the presence of the sons of Artemis."

"Diana actually." Eli corrected

"I must say," She said looking at me "I am not a very big fan of you males, but you displayed intense bravery today."

I said nothing but met her eyes.

"Men of few words?" She asked

"No, he's just speechless because women don't usually compliment him in his skills with his own sword." Eli said

"Oh I am so gonna get you back for that one." I said grinning at him

"You can try Crab." He said

"Slob." I responded

Eli laughed and punched my arm. Hylla watched us with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty.

"Are they always like this?" She asked Thalia

"This is them on their best behavior," She remarked "Raven came back completely wasted one time."

"And one time, Lady Artemis said that we needed a bit of money to buy hunting supplies," Maya said "And Raven and Eli robbed a gas station."

"Dude, that was funny." Eli laughed

"You see that nigga's face when a Crip and a Blood walked in? He thought we was gonna fight, and then I got my chrome up in his face." I said, also laughing

"You remember Mom's reaction?" Eli asked me

"I can't believe you two," I said in a shrill imitation of my mother's voice "All I said was we needed money and then next thing I know you come running into the camp talking about we gotta go, the cops are right on our asses."

We all laughed, even the hunters. Reyna was doubled over laughing.

"Hey, what about the time we spray painted all the wolves pink?" I asked

"Fuck yeah, that was epic." Eli said clapping his hands

"Or the time you got me to throw that broken aerosol can into the fire?" Thalia said

"And it exploded?" Eli said

"Yeah." Thalia said

We all busted out laughing again. The hunt had become a lot more fun once Eli and I had tagged along. Most of the girls had gotten used to, and even accepted, us. We kept it interesting and kept the girls on their toes. Over the time I had spent with the hunt, I had become to feel as though they were like my sisters. My family was always a gang. I never had anybody but a bunch of Crips. It was always FJC over anything else. The gang came first, and it was signing your own death warrant to say otherwise. But here, I felt a little more relaxed. I wasn't worrying about whether or not I would make it to the end of the day every single time I woke up.

"Well if you'll excuse us," Reyna said composing herself "We must go, Eli please report to Justin."

"Where is he at?" Eli asked

"By the second cohort's tent as always." Reyna asnwered

"Alright then," Eli said, the turned to me "I'll see you later nigga."

"Alright man." I said

We did the handshake we had invented four months prior. Some people would think it was impossible for a Blood and a Crip to get along, but we were brothers, we managed. But it was still tense, sometimes I still had the occasional instinct to shoot Eli in the head. And I'm sure he had the same thoughts. It was gang instinct, for most of the first few weeks at Camp Half Blood, I instinctively tried to fight anything wearing red. One of the kids in the Hermes cabin had approached me from behind while wearing a red shirt. I turned around and by the time they pried me off of him, he was in the infirmary for a week.

"Don't fuck anything up while I'm gone." He yelled as he walked out the door

It was just me, Amber, and the hunters now. I took Amber's hand and looked at Thalia.

"We're going now." I said

"Where to?" Thalia asked

"Don't know." I said as we walked out the door I had taken my armor off and was now a lot more comfortable. It was heavy to carry around armor like that. I had respect for the Romans who were wearing full sets. The archers, like Eli, wore a light leather armor with a cloak.

"Raven, about today?" Amber asked "I was so worried that you wouldn't make it, do you have to be on the front?"

"I probably don't, but I want to be." I said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Percy made me one of his lieutenants, he and Chiron lead the Greeks, but some of them will also answer to me," I explained "I wouldn't feel comfortable making them go out there without being out there myself."

"Really?" She asked "That's why you go out there?"

"Yeah," I told her "I was the same way back in Flat Junction, I never sent anyone to do something I hadn't already done myself and was fully willing to do again."

"You ran Flat Junction?" She asked me

"No, but I helped keep things in check, and I had so much street cred that if I told everyone that we were going to war with the mafia, they would've followed." I told her

"Raven?" Amber asked as we sat down against a tree overlooking the entire camp

"Yeah?" I asked her

"Tell me you love me." Amber said

"What?" I asked, surprised "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just the way you talk about the Crips, it makes me scared you might one day go back to them." She said

"Amber, there is nothing left for me in Flat Junction, the only times I would go is to see Kaylee or Money and Free's moms." I told her

"I know that, but I'm just so scared that you'll go back and just forget me." She said laying her head on my chest

"Amber," I said, putting my arm around her "I would never forget you."

And with that, I leaned down and kissed her. And even after all these months, it still felt just like the first time I kissed her.

Eli: 2 hours later

I stood next to Justin in formation. All of us had gathered in formation and, in front of us, was the all the dead. Magicians, Amazons, Hunters, Romans,Greeks, and Olympian Guards. All wrapped up in shrouds and laid together. The nature spirits had planted their dead in the woods already. Nico stood by with a torch prepared to light them. Chiron nodded and Nico laid the torch down on the corner. The fire spread quickly and soon all of the shrouds were burning. I hadn't really realized the number of casualties until they were actually lit. It was nearly a mile out.

"This is going to get way worse." Justin whispered to me

"How do you mean?" I asked him

"They're going to attack harder and harder each day, and each night we'll have more and more wounded and dead." Justin said solemnly

"We're not going to make it through this." I said

"Yes we will," Justin said "That's the first step to beating an army is making them feel hopeless, as long as we still fight, it's not over."

"ROMANS!" Reyna called "ATTENTION!"

All of the Romans snapped to attention and we raised one fist in the air, and held it there as the bodies burned. I expected to spell burning flesh, instead we smelled, like flowers in the breeze and shit like that.

"Why that smell?" I asked

"I have never figured it out, the shrouds are probably enchanted." Justin said

"Well, I suppose it's better than smelling burning flesh." I shrugged

"Yeah, for sure." Justin said

The flames died down and we lowered our arms. Mine was sore, for sure. As we walked back to the barracks I looked out over the valley, fully aware that we would be seeing another battle there, tomorrow.

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I've had some shit I had to deal with, anyways read and review, love you guys till the end. God bless ya'll and please stay tuned. And also I have a facebook account for percabeth2death now, so go ahead and add me on that if you would like to have access to updates and poles and I will also be posting drawings of my characters for my stories on there. So add me, pretty please, make me feel like a real author. I am using the name Fanfiction Author, but my profile pic says Percabeth2death. I have been forced to use the name Fanfiction Author because it won't let me use percabeth2death, anyways hit me up.**


	10. Chapter 10: The second battle

**i'm not even gonna spit a lot of words. But I will tell you a funny story, I just tried on a wife beater to see how I looked, and I looked funny as shit. Anyways, i don't own PJO and here we go.**

Chapter 10: The second battle

Eli:

"ROMANS!" A voice yelled "GET UP! EVERYBODY ON YOUR FEET! THEY'RE COMING!"

I was up in an instant. Justin threw me my bow across the tent and I grabbed my arrows and knives. I had slept in my gear and everybody was running around throwing on their armor as fast as they could.

"DON'T EVEN BOTHER WITH FORMATION!" Reyna yelled "CHARGE THEM! QUICKLY!"

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Percy yelled

"MOVE!" Carter shouted

Everywhere, there was shouts of panic as demigods raced around.

"PULL IN THE RESERVES!" Chiron yelled "WE'RE TOO UNORGANIZED!"

I saw the Athena cabin leading a massive swarm of demigods into the valley. I raced to the position that the archers were massing at. We weren't at the same place, this time we were scattered about just outside the battle. The enemy army was already in the valley and the battle had started. Our forces were still running into the valley, Raven ran by me with his sword and his shield, not even wearing armor. Jason was leading a group of Romans.

"ARCHERS!" Reyna yelled

A volley of arrows flew into the monsters and some vanished in clouds of dust. I loaded another arrow and fired again. There were still demigods, magicians, Olympian guards, amazons, and various nature spirits running into the battle. I pulled another arrow and let it fly. This was about to get bad.

Raven:

I slashed with my sword and cut through a snake woman. I used my shield to knock away an egyptian demon with a pencil sharpener for a head. An arrow sprouted from his neck as he stumbled and melted into dust.

"PUSH! PUSH!" Percy yelled from above, dive bombing a giant chicken

I'm not even kidding. There was a giant chicken running around pecking at the ground and kicking people. I saw one unfortunate magician get pecked by the beak. It left a decent sized hole in her chest. Reyna was leading another squad of Romans, I also saw Piper using her charmspeak against the enemy as she used her knife against others.

"RETREAT!" She yelled at them "FALL BACK! THEY'RE TOO MANY OF THEM!"

Some actually listened to her. They turned tail and ran away screaming. Some came to there senses and turned back, but Piper was spreading confusion as fast as she could. I swung again and took down another monster. But they were moving too fast, so I had an idea. My sword shrank back into a lighter and I slammed the shield so hard into a little flying demon that I snapped his neck. I launched the shield as far into the crowd of monsters as I could and then shrank into a wolf. The change is always slightly uncomfortable. It's kind of like trying to fit into a shirt that's a bit too small for you. But it starts to feel right after a few minutes. I let out a howl and pounced. My senses had increased, I was now aware of all the hunt's wolves, including Jello, running through the crowd to me. Jello jumped onto a telkhine and sank her fangs into his neck. I swatted one with my paw and pounced onto another.

"AWWW! A PUPPY!" An Empousa yelled

Before she could move, another wolf pounced on her. I smiled as I remembered when I had attempted to teach Eli how to turn into a wolf. He had tried for an hour with no luck. And he still hadn't been able to make silver light, except for the day the bear attacked us. I jumped and swatted another flying demon. Percy was still dive bombing the giant chicken. I ran at it and jumped, snarling. I attempted to bite it but it swatted me with it's wing. I slammed into the ground so hard I actually turned back into a human. Jello barked indignantly and ran at the chicken. I pulled my lighter from my pocket and flicked it. It turned into a sword and I pulled my gun from my waistband.

"DIE!" A monster yelled, rushing me

I stabbed him and he exploded. I rushed the chicken as Jello and two other wolves jumped around and scratched and bit at it. I shot a hellhound as it pounced at me. I saw Mrs. O'Leary running through the hoard of monsters and throwing them around. I shot at the chicken but the bullet didn't do any damage. I couldn't believe this. A year ago, I was sitting in the south side of Brooklyn moving drugs, and other things. Now I was fighting a giant chicken, funny how much of a difference a year can make. I shot at it again, and this time I was rewarded with an angry squawk. It pecked at the ground and I dove to the side. I brought my sword in a wide arc and silver light flew from the blade into the chicken's face. I blasted another monster in the face. Chaos was all around me. I could even see the bodies of the dead already piling up again. It was going to be a long day.

Artemis:

"Father," I begged "We must help them."

"No," Zeus said "We cannot interfere with a mortal battle."

"But this is part of the prophecy." I said

"You didn't even tell them the whole prophecy." Hera said

"I told them enough," I countered "They know what must be done."

"And they must do it on their own," My father said "And when one dies..."

He let the thought trail off. But neither of my sons would die, not if I could help it.

"Father," Athena began "I will not stand by and allow my children to die for a war they know nothing of."

On the orb in the center of the room where the battle was being displayed for the entire council to see, Athena pointed. It swirled until it showed a group of boys.

"FOR ATHENA!" One yelled, and the others echoed his call

They rushed forward into the crowd, and fought bravely. But one by one, the eight boys were cut down. One was hit by an arrow, the others were killed by the monsters. One was tackled by a hellhound. The view shifted again and this time it showed Eli. He stood next to Thalia firing arrow after arrow into the hoards of monsters.

"YEAH, A FUCKING LIGHTNING BOLT WOULD BE GREAT RIGHT ABOUT NOW!." Thalia shouted angrily at the sky

The view switched again and I saw Raven and Percy fighting a giant chicken.

"BITCH!" Raven yelled, as the chicken pecked at the ground where he had stood "I'M GONNA MAKE SOME FRIED CHICKEN OUT YO ASS MOTHERFUCKER!"

"WITH SOME MASHED POTATOES AND GRAVY?" Percy asked, dipping down again

"SHUT UP MAN!" Raven yelled back "NOW YOU GOT ME HUNGRY!"

Percy laughed and dipped down again. But the chicken threw it's wing up and struck him hard. He flew off of Blackjack and slammed into the ground. He didn't move. The view shifted once more, and this time we saw Amber. She had a small hunting dagger and was viciously attacking a group of dracaenae. I was pleased to see that she had not lost any of the fighting skills we had taught her. Next to her was Jason, using his sword and shield to keep the monsters away. On his left was Piper, using her charmspeak as well as her dagger.

"WE'VE GOT WOUNDED!" Conner Stoll yelled

Somebody screamed in pain as two boys walked by carrying a boy in between them. An archer tower went up in green flames and two boys came running out from under it. They were both on fire, and screaming. One was struck by a passing ogre but the other stopped on the ground and started rolling.

"DAD!" He yelled "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, JUST MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"

I recognized the boy as one of my brother's sons. I glanced over at him but he had shut his eyes tight. A hunter raise her bow and fire an arrow into the screaming boy. He jerked and went silent. The hunter let a tear fall from her eye but quickly wiped it away.

"Don't you see?" Poseidon said angrily "This is what happens when you become prideful, you refuse to help our children."

"I am not prideful brother, but we cannot interfere." Zeus said

The view switched again and this time I saw Nico. He was defending a girl with an arrow in her shoulder.

"GEWN!" He yelled "RUN FOR THE MEDICAL TENT!"

The girl sprinted away as Nico shoved his sword into the ground. About a hundred skeletons crawled out and began doing battle with the monsters in front of him. I saw an amazon go down from an arrow. Three hunters lay dead beside Nico. The battle was quickly being lost. There was one thing that had to be done.

"Father," I said "I'm sorry."

"What?" He asked, confused

Instead of answering, I lunged at his throne. He was so shocked he didn't move, I grabbed his master bold and aimed it through one of the pillars outside and into the clouds, knowing my aim would be true. A bolt flew from it and through the clouds. On the orb, a massive lightning bolt struck in the center of the monster army and vaporized thousands. At the same time, a round of onagers fired into them. I dropped the master bolt, and sprinted out of the throne room.

Eli:

"FIRE AGAIN!" Thalia yelled

No sooner had she given the order, a metallic smell, like ozone, filled the air.

"GET DOWN!" Thalia screamed

I ducked down just as a massive clap of thunder rocked the valley. A giant crater appeared in the center of the monster army.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE" Someone yelled

A round of onagers flew above us. We fired a volley of arrows just after it.

"AGAIN!" Thalia yelled

Raven:

I was thrown off my feet. The blast had shaken the entire hillside. The chicken, along with a massive chunk of the monster army, was vaporized instantly. All the snow within twenty feet of the crater had been melted. A demon flew over my head and I slashed it out of the air. Everybody was scattered now. The archers were in the middle of the battle. Using their knives to fend off attackers. I saw Eli load and arrow into his bow, and then slash the bow at a monster and use the arrow to kill him. Then fired an arrow into another monster.

"WHAT'S UP?" I yelled, coming up beside him

"NOTHING MUCH!" He yelled back, slashing a telkhine with his knife "YOU?"

"SAME SHIT DIFFERENT DAY!" I yelled back

I blasted a column of silver light at a snake woman. She screamed and burst into dust. Eli ran out of arrows and smacked a demon with his bow. He slung the bow back over his back and drew his gun and one of the daggers at his belt. He blasted another demon in the face with two bullets. I slashed one behind him. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I risked a glance upwards, and damn near died of shock. A beam of silver light was streaking down towards us. My enhanced vision couldn't even tell exactly what it was. As it drew closer, I realized it was a chariot. Being pulled by two reindeer.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Eli said, catching what I was looking at

My mother was speeding towards us as fast as she could. She fired an arrow into the monster army. I silver trail of light followed it as it slammed into them with a sonic boom, sending a small group of them straight to Tartarus.

"IT'S ARTEMIS!" A deep voice bellowed

A massive cheer rose up from the forces of Camp Half-Blood. I saw several combat avatars rally around her as she came in lower. We used her as a rally point, and all drew in around her. I ran through the crowd next to her. Eli was behind me. She was struggling batting away flying demons. She started to take off again, and I jumped onto the back with her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She asked me

"HELPING!" I yelled back

I blasted another flying demon with silver light, and cut another with my sword.

"ELI NEEDS ARROWS!" I yelled "YOU GOT ANY?"

She pulled a small quiver from in front of her and handed them to me.

"PULL LOWER!" I called

She steered the chariot downwards.

"ELI!" I yelled

He turned from the fight and caught my eye. Instantly, he knew what I was thinking. I crouched down and stuck my arm out. As we passed, he reached up, caught my arm, and pulled himself up, at the same time, throwing me down. He pulled himself up to the chariot and I tucked and rolled, coming up with my sword held high. I slashed and killed another monster. Time to start the battle again.

Eli:

I fired another arrow and took down a small flying rat. My mother was steering the chariot and firing arrows at the same time. I pulled my gun again and started shooting. I took down flying monsters left and right, but I ran out of bullets. I dropped the clip and pulled another one from my pocket. I started shooting again, taking them down one by one. but they were overwhelming. I saw the occasional flash of silver light inside the sea of fighting, but I couldn't truly tell what was going on, or who was winning. I could see dead bodies everywhere. And piles of dust.

"SO WHAT BRINGS YOU DOWN HERE?" I yelled, firing another shot "I THOUGHT ALL THE GODS WERE BACK ON OLYMPUS!"

"TO USE YOUR WORDS!" My mother called back "SHIT HIT THE FAN!"

"BET THAT'S THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE EVER SWORN!" I yelled, laughing

"ACTUALLY, IT ISN'T!" She yelled back

"SO HOW DID SHIT HIT THE FAN?" I asked her

"WELL!" She began, firing three arrows "I STOLE MY FATHER'S LIGHTNING BOLT AND BLASTED A GIANT CRATER INTO THE CAMP!"

"THAT WAS YOU?" I asked

"OF COURSE! ZEUS WOULDN'T HELP!" She yelled back

"SO WHEN IS HE GONNA COME KILL ALL OF US?" I asked, blasting three more shots off

"I DON'T KNOW!" She replied

She veered the chariot off to the side and pulled over the monster army. I started shooting them from above. They vaporized but it wasn't doing much. I fired the rest of my clip and reached for another one, but I was out. I stuffed the gun back into my waistband, but as I was reaching for my bow, I saw a massive ball of fire heading for the chariot.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled

I grabbed my mother and pulled her close to me and dropped out of the chariot. We were only about ten feet off the ground, but I still hit pretty hard. Before you call me a dumbass, let me just say that I am fully aware that my mother cannot die. But even if your mom was immortal, you'd still tackle her out of a chariot if it was about to be blown up. That's just the kind of good son I am. When we hit, my mother tucked and rolled. I, on the other hand, hit the ground, bounced up once, and rolled. I felt the wind get knocked out of me the second I hit.

"ELI!" My mother shouted, running to me

She tried to drag me up, but a massive humanoid thing slammed into me and sent me flying. I hit the ground hard and the wind was knocked from me again. I coughed and gasped and tried to catch my breath. I pushed myself to my feet and drew my bow. The humanoid thing was running at me. I don't even know what it was. It was just massive, and really fucked up looking. I loaded an arrow and dodged as it ran past. It was coordinated, I'll give it that. It stopped and turned, and just as I was about to fire, another arrow hit him in the face. He slowly fell apart into dust with a surprise look on his face. I turned and saw my mother standing, with her bow drawn.

"HURRY! FOLLOW ME!" She yelled

She raced off, stabbing and slashing monsters with her knives. I followed and did the same. My mother eventually stopped running and joined several hunters.

"LADY?" One of them asked

"YES!" My mother said "I WILL EXPLAIN LATER!"

I jumped beside her and started stabbing and deflecting blades. I kicked away a monster and stabbed another. I saw Raven backing up, with Amber by his side. She was a vicious fighter. Moving fast and slicing and stabbing. Raven had told me she used be a hunter, but they fell in love and blah blah blah. I kind of didn't pay much attention as I was drunk.

"HEY NIGGA!" Raven yelled "FANCY MEETING YOU HERE!"

"AH SHIT! I WAS IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD!" I yelled back

Raven laughed. He and Amber were standing back to back. Raven was using his sword to block a monster's sword or spear and then Amber would swoop in and take them out. They were a good team.

"RAVEN!" Amber yelled

"YO!" He yelled back

"I WANT TO TRY SOMETHING!" She yelled, stabbing a monster

"AND THAT WOULD BE?" Raven yelled back, also stabbing a monster

"GIVE ME YOUR GUN!" She yelled

Now, normally, I wouldn't just hand my gun over to somebody. But Raven must trust her, because he pulled it out and tossed it to her. She pistol whipped a monster and then fired two shots into him.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO TRY?" Raven asked

"NO!" Amber replied "I JUST NEEDED TO MAKE SURE YOU HAD BULLETS!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK HIM?" I yelled, stabbing another monster

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT!" She yelled

I dodged a sword and slashed another monster. I glanced back at Amber, wondering what she was thinking. As it turns out, this girl was very innovative. She had shot the eyes out of a nearby thing. I say thing because I have no idea what the fuck it was. It was like a mix between the minotaur and a cyclops. One eye, hooves, horns, bull face, human color. It was just weird. But the thing had been using it's eyes to fight a small group of magicians. Amber had shot it's eyes out and was now attempting to help kill it. I slashed another monster down.

"THEY'RE RETREATING!" Someone yelled

Another cheer rose up from Camp Half-Blood.

"WE GOT EM!" Somebody yelled

"LOOK AT THEM RUN!" Another yelled

We cheered. It was great, for the moment at least.

"AMBER!" I heard Raven yell

I turned and saw Amber laying on the ground. I ran to his side and looked over his shoulder. Her face was scratched and bruised, her arms were scratched.

"What happened?" I asked him

"That thing hit her." Raven said

He felt her pulse and then picked her up in his arms.

"Please don't be dead." He whispered to her

And with that, he bolted towards the medical tent.

Raven:

"Maybe you should go to bed," Will said "It's been a long day."

"It's barely three in the afternoon." I said

I was sitting by Amber's bedside. Well, actually, I was sitting in the Aphrodite cabin. They had started moving wounded indoors because it was the middle of winter. There was an overwhelming amount of dead and wounded. Amber had been hit by that thing, right before I killed it, and had broken four ribs, her arm, and had a bad concussion.

"Suit yourself." Will said, walking away

I stared down at Amber's face. She looked so at peace, but I knew she would be in pain when she woke up. I kissed her forehead and stood. Will was right about one thing, I did need to get some rest.

**Yo people. Imma cut this, not gonna say much, look for the next chapter. Love you guys, I'm out.**


	11. Chapter 11: We have a traitor

**Yo people. God bless ya'll for returning. Man it's been a fucked up week, but I think I'm good now. Maybe, but who gives a shit. Anyways, Imma jump right into this, don't forget I got the facebook thing set up for this account just because. I now have twitter set up for this so go ahead and follow me Percabeth2death. But anyways, we going out now.**

Chapter 11: We have a traitor

Eli:

"So, we're still alive," Kayla said "I guess that's good."

"Yeah, and we do this shit again tomorrow." I grumbled

Kayla laughed. We were sitting on the roof of the Artemis cabin. It was about four thirty in the afternoon. The snow was falling slowly and I could still see all the imprints from the bodies in the blood-smeared snow.

"Today was way too close." I said

"Well we have to sleep, and they had guards." She said

"Yeah," I said "But next time, they might overrun us before we have a chance to wake up."

"I didn't even get my coffee." Kayla said

This time it was my turn to laugh. I saw somebody wearing a blue snapback and a silver wintercoat walking towards us.

"I see Raven." I said

"How do you know that's him?" Kayla said, squinting

"I keep on forgetting that my eyesight is better than yours." I told her

Soon enough, Raven came close enough to see the two of us. He climbed up the ladder on the side and joined us.

"How's Amber?" I asked him

"She'll live, but she's pretty banged up," He said "She was still asleep when I left."

"Well that's good." Kayla said

"Yeah, I feel bad saying it," He said "But I hope she's injured enough to stay out of the battle and let this shit play out."

"Why?" I asked

"Because I hate having to worry about her," He said "I know she can take care of her own, but I still get worried when she just kind of disappears on me like that."

"Shit, I guess I can see that." I said

"Where's Mom?" Raven asked

"Sleeping." I answered

"You got cigs?" He asked

"Maybe," I said reaching into my pocket "Why? You out?"

"Yeah, have to go and get more after this is over." He said

I fished out a pack of cigarettes and tossed it to him. He opened it up and took one out.

"Hand me one," I told him "And keep that pack, I have half a carton left."

"Sweet." He said, sparking two and handing one to me

I took a drag and blew the smoke out. Raven leaned against the chimney and blew smoke into the air.

"Think we could last another day?" He asked me

"I don't know." I said

"With Percy down, and Frank, and Leo, and countless others," Kayla said "You guys will be next in line to lead."

"Us?" I asked

"Yeah, over Annabeth, Chiron, Reyna, Jason, Carter?" Raven asked

"Well, let's say Reyna gets wounded, Annabeth will most likely take over for Percy," Kayla explained "But if Reyna goes down, the Romans need a leader and Jason isn't applicable because he's just the high priest now, which means they'll have to take orders from Annabeth or Chiron."

"Okay?" I said, still confused

"And let's say Annabeth get's wounded, they follow Chiron who'll probably see this as a learning experience of some kind and pass the leadership onto you," Kayla said "And Carter isn't leading the Egyptians so much as just going along with what everybody else says."

"Wow, could you imagine if we were leading?" I asked

"We wouldn't have even survived the first day." Raven laughed

"True that." I said

I took another drag on the cigarette and blew the smoke again. Raven had been puffing on his and flicked the butt out.

"So, I was gonna go to sleep, but clearly that isn't happening," He said "I have to go to the war meeting, I'll see you two love birds later."

I felt my cheeks get hot and I glared at Raven.

"Love birds?" I asked

"Yeah." He answered

And with that, he hopped off the roof and began walking up the dirt path away from the cabins. I looked over at Kayla, her cheeks were redder than my flag.

Raven:

"This is a total waste of time!" Clarrise yelled

"I agree," Clovis said "Let's go after them, we can't just wait."

"Clovis, shut up," One of the Hecate kids said "You'd fall asleep during the charge."

"We can't charge," Annabeth said "We don't have the numbers."

"Annabeth, to be reasonable," I said "We didn't have the numbers to hold for two days, and we did that."

"Raven this is completely different." Annabeth argued

"It's not though," I argued "We could take them off guard."

"We don't even know where they're camped." Conner said

"No," A boy said "But a surprise attack is the right idea."

I didn't recognize him. He looked kind of young, maybe thirteen. He must've been one of the kids thrown into the role of cabin leader when one of the other's died.

"What's your name?" Carter asked, suspiciously

"Dean Abernathy," He said "Son of Demeter."

Katie Gardner was dead then. No wait a second, she was sitting right next to me.

"He's my second in command," Katie spoke up "Austin died today."

"I see." Chiron said

The kid looked nervous. But who wouldn't be with a whole room of demigods staring at him.

"He's right," Clarrise said "A surprise attack."

"I vote for surprise attack." I said

Several voices rang out in agreement.

"Calm down," Chiron said "All for a surprise attack?"

Almost all the hands went up. Only four remained down.

"It's settled then, but we'll need a sabotage team." He said

"I'll go," Clarrise said "I'll take four Ares campers and we'll be in and out."

"This is as good a strategy as any." Chiron said

Several people nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned, make it quick." Chiron said

We filed out of the big house. As I was leaving I saw one of the Aphrodite campers running up to me.

"Amber is awake." He said

I followed him back to the cabin and ran burst through the door.

"Raven!" Amber said

She was pale but her eyes lit up when she saw me. She was standing and I reached in and hugged her.

"I was worried." I admitted

"I was asleep." She said

I laughed and hugged her a bit tighter.

"So what did I miss?" She asked

I filled her in. When I told her about the attack she looked a bit worried.

"Is that smart?" She asked me

"Are we smart?" I countered

She laughed and kissed me.

"Come on, help me walk." She said

I held her arm and helped her walk out the door, and even that was an effort for her. She was beaded with sweat by the time we came to the front of the cabin. She sat slowly on the bench and I sat next to her.

"You're staying here tomorrow if we don't finish it tonight." I told her

"No I can fight-" She began

"No you can't," I said "You're staying here tomorrow, and tonight when we attack."

She opened her mouth to protest but she decided better of it. She slumped against the wall, defeated.

"Hey." Someone said from the side

I looked over to see Jason walking towards us. He had his sword at his side and he looked exhausted.

"Sabotage team just left, they'll be back in thirty minutes so be ready to charge." He said

"Got it," I said, rising "We finish this shit tonight."

"Damn right." Jason said

"Hey man, keep an eye out for this kid," I said "His name is Dean Abernathy, son of Demeter."

"What about him?" Jason asked

"I don't know, but he just looked really suspicious during the war meeting. It's possible I'm just paranoid but he still weirds me out." I said

"Hey, wait a sec," Jason said "Whose that?"

He pointed and I looked over my shoulder. I saw Dean sneaking around the Athena cabin, and he looked like he didn't want to be followed.

"What is he doing?" I wondered

"Let's follow him." Jason said, narrowing his eyes

"Amber, go back inside." I told her

"Raven, I-" She started

"Amber, go back inside, we'll talk in a sec." I said

She rose and went back inside the cabin. Jason and I slipped off and turned the corner around the Athena cabin. Dean was walking by the guards. He was walking softly, still trying not to be seen. Jason and I followed him until he finally stopped. He was standing by Thalia's tree. Four snake women stepped out, and Jason and I inched our way closer.

"-of them." Dean was saying

"Excellent, our master will be most pleased." The snake woman hissed

"I think the son of Artemis might suspect something, he kept looking at me funny." Dean said

"Then you need to take care of him," Another snake woman hissed "Tonight, when they're sleeping, kill him."

"No, kill both of them," Another interjected "Kill them both and they won't stand in the way of-"

She stopped abruptly and sniffed the air.

"Demigod." She hissed

"That's him." The first one said, jerking her head at Dean

"No, it isn't," She insisted "It smells like lightning, and nature."

"Shut up." The second one said, hitting her on the head

She didn't look happy about it, but she stayed quiet.

"Look, they're sending the team, you need to take them out." Dean said urgently

"We will, now get back to the camp before they notice you're gone." The snake woman hissed

The four snake woman slithered back through the trees. Dean turned and started walking. As he walked by where we were hiding, I reached up and grabbed him from behind.

"Going somewhere?" I hissed

"Just walking." He gasped

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked him "So we imagined those monsters?"

"They're going to kill the sabotage team," I said "We've got to warn them."

I threw Dean forward and Jason caught him.

"Take him back to the camp," I told Jason "I'll find Clarrise."

Jason nodded and I ran back down the valley. The snow had stopped falling but it was still cold. I wished I was wearing more than just a hoodie. I started to feel a stitch in my side, but I kept on running.

"Where's Clarrise?" I demanded as I came within a few feet of a guard

"She left a few minutes ago." He said

"No, shit no," I said "Go tell Chiron it was a trap, Jason has the spy."

He nodded and ran off. I turned and bolted back across the valley.

_Please Mom_, I prayed _Please don't let me be too late._

I saw Clarrise and the other four Ares campers coming up the hill. They were sneaking, crouched low on the ground.

"CLARRISE!" I yelled "GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE! IT'S A TRAP!"

Clarrise looked up in shock, but she heard me.

"FALL BACK!" She ordered

They got up and started to run, but it happened faster than even I could follow. Two arrows flew from the treeline and cut one of the Ares kids down. About twenty monsters rushed out of the woods and swarmed the sabotage team. One was killed immediately. They fought viciously, but another went down, then another. It was only Clarrise left now, she swung her spear and killed another monster. But one was sneaking behind her.

"NOO!" I shouted, too far away to do anything

He grabbed her from behind and shoved his sword through her back and out her chest. A shocked look came across her face as he ripped the sword from her. She fell on the ground, limp and unmoving.

**I'm such a dick aren't I. Don't start holding out hope either. It wasn't a trick of the mist, they didn't miss a main artery or something like that, Clarrise and her cabin mates are all dead. They just died. End of story. Anyways, tune in for the next chapter. Until then, Percabeth2death out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Interrogation

**Hey my peoples. Thanks for coming back, don't forget to read and review. I have twitter now so follow me Percabeth2death, don't got much else to say so let's just go right into it.**

Chapter 12: Interrogation

Raven:

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE FUCKER!" I screamed

I was seeing completely red. I might've had the blessing of Ares, I don't know. But I was really really angry.

"What happened?" Chiron asked, trotting up to me

"Where is that motherfucker?" I demanded, drawing my gun from my waistband

I had helped retrieve the sabotage team's bodies. Not one survivor.

"Jason took him into the big house to interrogate him." Chiron said

I was causing a bit of a scene and had pretty much attracted every single person at the camp. I saw my mother staring at me fearfully. Eli was watching me curiously, and the hunt was just standing there.

"INTERROGATING?" I shouted "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO GET SOME FUCKING INFORMATION!"

I threw the door to the big house open. Jason was inside and jumped when the door flew open. Dean was tied to a chair and his eyes widened in fear. I grabbed him up and slammed him into the wall, the chair shattered into splinters and I grabbed him again then launched him out of the door. Even more people had gathered around. I saw Amber trying to get through to me, but Eli was holding her back. He said something to her and she nodded.

"YOU LITTLE SNITCH!" I screamed, anger pouring from me "YOU FUCKING RAT MOTHERFUCKER LITTLE BITCH ASS FUCK BOY!"

I raised my gun and shot him in the leg. He screamed in pain and I grabbed him up and threw him again.

"PAY ATTENTION!" I shouted "THIS IS HOW I DEAL WITH SNITCHES! THIS IS HOW YOU GET INFORMATION OUT OF SOMEBODY!"

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him through the camp, attracting even more attention. The crowd had followed us down the path and I saw Hazel trot over on Arion. When she saw what was happening, she looked horrified. Still adjusting to the twenty first century I guess. I dragged Dean into the forges and threw him down.

"I'm sorry," He pleaded "Please, have mercy."

"I don't have mercy." I said, grabbing a wrench off one of the workbenches

I cracked him upside the head with it and he suddenly turned blue. I mean turned completely blue, he had solid black eyes, blue skin, a humanoid form, and a disfigured face. This surprised even me.

"A shape shifter." Chiron said

"He's not even a demigod." Jason said

I shook off my surprise and cracked him again and this time he began bleeding golden ichor. He had a bullet hole in his leg, and a wound in his head. I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU TAKING ORDERS FROM?" I demanded

He burst into tears and shook his head.

"I don't know," He said "I swear."

"Really?" I asked "How about now?"

I grabbed a sword off of the table and stuck it in the fire. I pulled out the red hot blade and cut slowly into his arm. He screamed in pain and begged me to stop.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" I demanded again

"NOTHING!" He sobbed

I threw the sword over my shoulder and glanced around. I saw a welder in the corner and a thought came into my head. Boy was I fucked up. I grabbed the welder and looked at it. It had a small metal tip and was connected to a machine. I turned it one and the tip sparked red hot. I grabbed the shape shifter by his collar and hauled him to his feet. I charged the welder, then stuck it in his eye. He screamed so loud that even my mother grimaced and turned away. Almost everybody did. I shut it off and watched the ichor drip from his eye socket.

"ONE MORE TIME!" I yelled "WHO SENT YOU HERE?"

"KRONOS!" He sobbed

"HOW?" I demanded "HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DESTROYED!"

"OUR KING IS ATTEMPTING TO REVIVE HIM!" He screamed "BUT HE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO USE HIS TRUE FORM!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" I demanded

"He needs a host." He said quietly

"WHO?" I screamed

"The blood of moon." He said, still speaking quietly

"Who is your king?" I demanded, attempting to control my temper

"I don't know," He said "I really don't, all I know is he is of the sky, the fallen sky."

There it was again. Fallen sky. It was like I knew that I should know who he was, but I didn't. It was right on the tip of my tongue. I could tell I wasn't going to get anything else form him. I sparked the welder again and stuck it into his other eye. He screamed again and I pulled it out and switched the welder off. I dragged him to his feet and out of the forge. Everyone was watching me like I might burn their eyes out next. I threw the shape shifter at the feet of the Ares campers.

"He's the reason that Clarrise is dead," I told them "Have fun boys."

They looked at him with fire in their eyes. I didn't even see what happened to him, I just walked away.

Eli:

"That was way fucked up dude." I told Raven

"Hey, we don't know much," He said "But we know more than we did."

"That was a very," My mother paused, looking for the right word "Extreme use of getting it."

"Males are violent, repulsive creatures." He said, imitating our mother's voice

He was getting really good at that.

"Well I'll admit," Mom joked "I'm a bit ashamed to say you're my son after that."

Raven and I laughed. Maya shook her head but she was smiling. Thalia was cleaning her bow in the corner, she had been very deeply disturbed by what Raven had done. But you had to admit, it had been very effective. Even I had been a little bit disturbed by the things my brother was capable of. But he had gotten a little bit of information, we knew for sure that Kronos was part of this whole thing. Maybe a little bit overkill for something that we would've found out anyways, but otherwise quite effective.

"Hey I got a bone to pick with you," I said "You need to teach me how to change into a wolf, and shoot that silver shit."

Raven laughed, I only said it to get his mind away from everything else. It seemed to have worked, for the moment at least.

"Well," He said "If you remember, you did do that once and I'm not sure about the wolf."

"Let's figure it out." I said

"Alright then," Raven said, shrugging "Let's do it."

Mom watched us as we left the cabin. I have no idea what Raven was intending to do to help, but I hoped it worked. We walked until we came inside the training area where I had met Kayla all that time ago. Raven glanced around and then pointed to a target dummy.

"Blast it." He said

"How?" I asked

"Just do it." Raven said

I nodded and stuck my hand out. Concentrating with all I had, willing silver light to shoot from my hands. Nothing happened.

"Feel the energy," Raven said "It's there, it just needs to come up. You have to command it."

Even as he spoke, I could feel a kind of warmth running through my veins. It was flowing, I could literally feel it moving through me. I wasn't sure what it was, but at the same time, I knew. It was moonlight, it was in my blood.

"Feel the energy," Raven said, blasting a beam of silver light at the target dummy "Command the energy."

I swept my hand outward the way Raven had, this time demanding that the energy come forth. I felt the warmth spread into my hand and a ball of silver light shot from my hand. It was small, at least compared to the one Raven had done. Mine was about the size of a pool ball, it whizzed across the arena and slammed into another target dummy.

"That's it!" Raven exclaimed "That's it! Try it again."

I swept my hand out again, and this time, a slightly bigger ball shot from my hand. This one had much more speed and brightness to it. It slammed into another target dummy and vaporized it.

"Nice, we'll work on precision and accuracy later," Raven said "Smaller targets and shit, now let's work on the wolf transformation."

"Okay." I said

I'll be honest, I was excited for this. At the same time I was a bit nervous. Ever since I heard that Raven could do that, I had wanted to do it. I started to wonder if it was only a greek ability. Me, being Roman, I might not be able to do it. Knowing my luck, I'd be a deer or some stupid shit like that.

"Now, it's all in the mind," Raven said "It's kind of the same concept as the whole silver light thing. Command the energy."

Before my eyes, Raven turned into a wolf. Brown hair, a small scar running through his left eye, bright silver eyes, and a small black spot on his left shoulder in the shape of a raven. He growled at me.

"Oh shut up." I said

If wolves could snicker, I think Raven did. He howled loudly, and his cry was met with return howls from the hunt's wolves.

"Show off." I muttered

The wolf turned back into my brother. He stood a little awkwardly for a moment before righting himself.

"It's always just a bit uncomfortable," He said "Now you try."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I did exactly what I did with the silver light, commanding it to come forth. Commanding it to do what I wanted it to do. Nothing.

"I can't do it." I said

"Yes you can," He said "It's all about willpower."

I closed my eyes and tried again. Still nothing happened. I demanded that the energy come forth, refusing to take no for an answer. Nothing. I was starting to get frustrated.

"Clear your mind," Raven said "Calm, focus."

"How did you even discover you could do this?" I asked him

"I walked through the mansion of night with my eyes open." He said

I had no idea what that meant, but I guess it revealed a whole bunch of gifts to him. I closed my eyes again and concentrated as hard as I could. I felt a warmth again, but still nothing happened. I was about to open my eyes again when I had a sudden feeling. It was like putting on clothes that were just a bit too tight. I opened my eyes, and my eyesight was a hundred times sharper. My hearing was a hundred times better. My sense of smell was a hundred times better. I had done it, I had turned into a wolf.

Raven:

Eli changed shape right in front of me. He shrunk a little bit before becoming a wolf. He had dark brown fur and bright silver eyes. He looked identical to how I did.

"Yes!" I said laughing "Awesome, now change back and try it again."

Eli stood still for a moment, but nothing happened. He looked a little shocked and tried again.

"Uhh, any time now." I said

He still didn't turn back into a human. He whimpered. That's when I lost it.

"Dude!" I said, laughing "You can't change back. That's fucking great."

He growled at me and I reached down and scratched him behind the ear. He growled again and I pulled away.

"Alright, alright," I said "Fine, let's see if Mom can help."

I started walking and he trotted after me. We left the arena and started up the path. I spotted a small stick lying on the ground and decided to have some fun with him. After all, what were brothers if we didn't fuck with eachother every now and again. I scooped the stick up as we passed and threw it down the path.

"Go get it boy." I said

Eli barked excitedly and chased the stick. About halfway up the path, he stopped and turned around, glaring at me. I started laughing again uncontrollably. Eli growled again and I kept walking. I knew I had a stupid grin plastered onto my face, but this was just funny as shit. We walked back up the path and into the Artemis cabin. Only Thalia, Maya, and my mother were in the cabin when I arrived.

"Why did you bring one of our wolves up here?" Thalia asked

"Where is Eli?" My mother asked

"Put those two sentences together." I said, sitting on my bed

"No way." Maya said, grinning

"Yeah, he got stuck in wolf form." I said

Thalia and Maya laughed. My mother cracked a smile but she wouldn't laugh about it right in front of Eli. I heard footsteps behind us and I turned to see Kayla entering the cabin.

"Hi Raven," She said cheerfully "Have you seen El-oh a puppy!"

She knelt down and started petting Eli's head. He shook her off and backed away, with his head down.

"What's with him?" Kayla asked

"That is Eli," I said as a new round of laughter filled the cabin "He got stuck in wolf form."

Kayla stuck her hand over her mouth to hide her smile, but I knew she was laughing. My mother rose from her bed and stretched.

"Hold still Eli." She said

Eli sat down and my mother approached him. She put a hand on his head and a blinding white light filled the room. When the light faded, my brother was standing where the wolf had been. Looking really angry,

"What the fuck happened?" He said "Did you get stuck the first time you tried that?"

"No." I said, trying not to laugh again

"Don't laugh," He said "Don't you dare fucking laugh."

Kayla couldn't help it anymore, she busted out laughing. She laughed so hard there were tears coming out of her eyes.

"I said don't laugh." Eli said, grumpily

"I'm sorry," Kayla said, composing herself "I'm sorry."

"You almost chased a stick." I said, laughing again

Everybody busted out laughing again. Eli just shook his head.

"Anyways," Kayla said, wiping her eyes "I need your help if you can spare about thirty minutes."

"No prob." Eli said, pulling on his jacket

They forged out into the snow. I sat back down on my bed and stretched out. Still laughing, I pulled a can of beer from my backpack.

"Oh my gods," I said "I really needed that."

"Me too." Maya said, clutching her stomach

I laid back and soon drifted to sleep, with a stupid grin still glued to my face. Then everything started coming back. Clarrise, the battle, everything. Tomorrow would be a new day. A new day, a new war.

**Imma cut it off here. Tomorrow brings more of the battle scene, you guys been waiting a little bit so I figured I'd go ahead and give this one to ya'll. God bless you guys, much love. Until next time my homies.**


	13. Chapter 13: Another day another battle

**HAHAHA! What's up my peoples? I'm back with another chapter. I just finished The Sister's Grimm if you want to check that out. Anyways, drop a review and tell me how I did. There isn't really much that I like to say, but I don't own PJO or HOO, and here we go. **

Chapter 13: Another day another battle

Eli:

"ALRIGHT!" Thalia called "EVERYBODY READY!"

She was met with a roar from the archers. Everyone was itching for blood after what had happened last night. There was still some who hadn't seen what Raven had done, but everybody had heard what he had done. Word spread quickly at Camp Half-Blood. Actually, to quote Raven; it spreads quicker than AIDS in a whorehouse. Don't tell my mother I said that, whore seems to be her trigger word. My mother was standing in front of us with Thalia, with her bow ready.

"Bet I get more than you." Kayla said next to me

"You're on," I told her "Thirty drachmas."

"I'll raise you to fifty." She said

"I only have forty five." I said back

"Fine, forty five then?" She asked

"Deal." I responded

Kayla and I shook hands and she grinned wickedly. I looked down over the valley at what was left of our army. Our numbers were a lot less than they were two days ago, but I knew we still had a chance. We had about two hundred thousand some troops left in fighting shape. In the absence of Leo, Frank, Percy, and Clarrise, Raven had been promoted. He now commanded the Greeks. Annabeth had declined the opportunity and Chiron had passed it to Raven as a learning experience. Well, it had actually been offered to Nico first but he turned it down too. I could see him clearly at the front, although he hadn't taken Blackjack. The monster army appeared in the treeline, shouting and clanging their weapons.

"ARCHERS!" My mother shouted

We drew back and got ready to fire. The battle began with the all too familiar sound of monsters thundering across the valley.

"FIRE!" Thalia ordered

A storm of arrows flew into the monsters. It didn't make much of a dent, but at least we hit something. Thanks to my superhuman eyesight, I was able to track my arrow through the air and see exactly where it hit. Both Kayla's and mine found a mark, one to one.

Raven:

"FORWARD!" I yelled

We surged forward with battle cries echoing through the air. I had completely abandoned the idea of a shield, and now only held my sword. My gun was tucked into my waistband but I was saving it. You never know. I swung hard and deflected a monster's blade and stabbed him. A small winged creature of some sort, couldn't exactly tell what, flew past me. As I whipped my head to watch it, it slammed into a demigod's helmet. The demigod screamed and dropped his sword, rolling on the ground. Somebody hit it with a spear and then I was ambushed by another monster. This time it was some weird demon with a baseball bat for a head.

"THEY'RE PUSHING THROUGH!" Somebody yelled

I hacked down the demon and kicked another away. More flying things started shooting through the air, taking down people left and right. A guy in an orange jumpsuit got nailed and tumbled off a forklift. I swung my sword and sliced one out of the air. I was able to get a much better look at it this time, it was like a spider with wings. And really long fangs. The Athena kids wouldn't like that.

"YOURS?" Carter asked, coming up next to me

"I DON'T RECOGNIZE THEM FROM ANY GREEK MYTHOLOGY I'VE SEEN!" I yelled back

"MAYBE ROMAN!" Carter suggested

I shrugged and knocked another one down. I saw a magician get hit by an arrow, and an amazon get caught in an explosion from an onager. I blasted a ball of silver light into a snake woman. She screamed and vaporized. I was never going to get used to that tingling feeling that it left. Eli's hand had probably been numb for hours after the first time he did it against that bear, I didn't ask.

"RAVEN!" Reyna yelled

I turned and saw Reyna sprinting at me. She had a bloody arrow in her arm and several scratches on her face. She was knocked a flying spider away with her spear and drew up next to me.

"I'M ALRIGHT!" She said, catching my gaze "THEY'RE PUSHING THROUGH! WE WON'T HOLD HERE!"

I nodded and slashed a demon. One thing you probably have realized about me, I'm excellent at multitasking. So while I was fighting monsters, I was thinking about battle strategy. Practically impossible, I should've been dead about ten times over. But I'm lucky. I looked over and realized that Reyna was right, monsters were breaking through, already we were almost cut in two.

"FALL BACK!" I yelled

"RETREAT!" Somebody yelled

"FALL BACK!" Somebody else yelled

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Another person yelled

As the order spread through our ranks, we began retreating. It was like watching the tides of an ocean drawing back. I fell back with them, helping cover the retreat. I slashed down a monster as the demigod next to me went down under another one. The snow was again thick with bodies and blood. I began to seriously doubt that we would be able to win this, in the long run at least.

Eli:

"They're falling back," I said "Do we go too?"

"Yeah," Thalia said "FALL BACK! EVERYONE GO!"

The archers turned and began to run. We flooded down the hill and behind the main army, firing arrows as we retreated. As I ran, I came up next to Liz, who was in full on retreat mode. She had a sword, and was actually pretty good with it. She slashed a demon out of the air and looked at me.

"HI!" She said

"HEY!" I responded, shooting another arrow "HOW'S IT GOING?"

"BEEN BETTER!" She said

I shot a demon as it tried to come down onto her. But they were moving too fast, I saw a bunch of black, spirit looking things riding on skeletal horses. I shot an arrow but it flew right through the eye socket of the horse. One of them swung his black blade and struck down a magician. I hadn't seen these ones yet and wasn't sure which of us they belonged to. To make it worse, there was some sort of flying spider thing with them. Actually, I take that back, there was a bunch of flying spiders.

"REINFORCEMENTS!" Somebody yelled

I saw a bunch of our reserves, being led on horseback by Hazel, ride into battle. We had retreated far enough for them to be able to hit the monster army from the side, and vaporize hundreds of them. I watched as all two some miles of them cut straight through the monsters. Raven came up next to me with his sword drawn and leaned in.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO HOLD!" He yelled "WE NEED MORE REINFORCEMENTS!"

"WE DON'T HAVE MANY MORE!" I yelled back

"COVER ME!" He said "I'M GOING TO USE ANOTHER ONE OF MY POWERS!"

"WHAT?" I yelled "WE HAVE MORE?"

"YEAH!" He replied "I'LL TEACH YOU LATER!"

With that, he held his sword high in the air and concentrated. I fired another arrow and took down a flying spider. One of the horses had been hit by Hannibal the elephant, now he had no legs. The spirit was now fighting on foot, and doing pretty well. He killed two demigods in one strike.

"I'M GONNA GO TAKE CARE OF THAT!" I said to Raven

He nodded but kept his concentration. I put my bow over my shoulder and pulled the two silver knives from my belt. I sprinted through the crowd of fighting, slashing and stabbing monsters as I went. I came up behind the spirit thing and swung my blade, aiming at his back. He turned and blocked my knives in mid air. I felt my eyes grow wide, he was quick. I lashed out with my foot but it passed right through him. He blocked my blade and swung again. I parried and tried to hit him again. I saw an Apollo kid come up from behind and swing his sword. He hit him directly but it passed right through him.

"HAHAHA!" The spirit laughed "YOU ARE PATHETIC! ONLY STYGIAN IRON CAN BEST ME!"

The Apollo kid and I moved at the same time, me from the left and him from the right. I dove at him and passed right through, the Apollo kid was not so lucky. The spirit parried his blade, forcing him to spin around. He had time to let his face form into shock before the spirit blade appeared out the front side of his chest. He ripped it out as the Apollo kid fell to the ground. He advanced on me as I laid on the ground.

"YOU WILL DIE CHILD OF THE MOON!" He said "PITY OUR MASTER WANTS YOU DEAD! YOU COULD BE A VALUABLE ALLY!"

He raised the sword and I prepared to pounce. But as I pulled my legs in, a blade passed through him. He screamed in pain and melted. My brother was standing behind him with his sword in his hand.

"YOU GOOD?" He asked pulling me to my feet

"I'M GREAT!" I said "ALMOST DEAD! BUT I'M STILL HERE!"

The battle was still raging around us. I saw spirits taking out everything in their path. Nico was doing his best to kill them off. He had eliminated a few of them, but there was still a lot left.

"I'M GONNA HELP NICO!" He said

"HEY!" I yelled at him "WHAT ABOUT THAT OTHER POWER?"

"THEY'RE NOT ANSWERING!" He said

"WHAT?" I asked, my confusion showing on my face

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" He yelled back

I nodded as he ran off. I blasted a column of silver light at a group of monsters and vaporized them. I looked slightly to my right and saw Kayla fighting her way up next to me. She came up next to me and flashed me one of her smiles.

"HEY!" She said, firing arrows

"HOW YOU DOING?" I asked her

"OH NOT SO BAD!" She said "YOU?"

"NEVER BETTER!" I yelled back

"YOU THINK I'LL WIN THAT BET?" She asked

I shook my head and fired at a snake lady. The snow was bloody all around us. Bodies were laying on top of each other, and covered in dust. I fired another arrow and reached back for another one. I was empty. Again. I shouldered my bow again and pulled my gun from my waistband. My mother drew up next to me as I raised it and fired. She grimaced when the bang went off. She doesn't like guns, if you can't tell.

"WHY DO YOU AND RAVEN KEEP THOSE THINGS?" She asked me

I shrugged and let another shot fire.

"AT LEAST HOLD IT RIGHT!" She said "NOT SIDEWAYS AND ONE HANDED!"

I rolled my eyes and popped off a few more shots. I saw a monster breaking through. I pulled my blade from my belt and threw it, hitting the monster right in the chest. I suddenly realized that we were beginning to be overrun again. Another monster ran at me with an ax. I smashed my gun into his face and fired a bullet into his head. I dropped the clip and loaded another one in. Kayla fired another arrow and reached back.

"I'M OUT!" She said

"HERE!" I yelled, tossing her my gun

She raised the gun and fired while I used my knives to keep away the monsters. Kayla was just as good a shot with a gun as she was with a bow. I monsters with golden holes popping up right between their eyes. She dropped the clip and waved at me. I pulled one out of my back pocket and tossed it to her. I parried a monster's spear and stabbed him in the neck. I saw Raven taking down another spirit.

"WATCH OUT!" My mother said

She fired an arrow into a monster just as it tried to swing it's sword at me. It would've decapitated me. Raven was being pushed back, and within seconds, he was next to me.

"HEY!" He said "I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!"

Before I could ask what it was, he raised his sword again. This time, it immediately glowed with a silver light. He slammed it into the ground. A crack appeared in the ground and split until it was about five feet wide. A few monsters fell in, but then just started fanning out around it. I slashed one down as people started crawling out. These guys looked almost alive. Like they weren't dead, even though I knew they were. I noticed they were wearing American soldier uniforms. About thirty of them crawled out. A man with a beard crawled out and reached his hand down, pulling up another man. The guy with the beard had a name tag on his chest. Brown. The other guy had a patch too. Alistair. Dad.

"ABOUT TIME YOU CALLED ME SON!" He yelled to Raven

Raven grinned. He looked pained, like he'd just run three miles. He was sweating bad now. The crack had closed and the soldiers raised their rifles and began firing. The monsters in front of us didn't stand a chance. They started vaporizing instantly. My Dad looked like he was built for war. He was moving fast, knocking monsters back, picking a shot, then repeat. I slashed with my knife while Kayla continued to shoot. Suddenly, Raven turned back.

"EVERYBODY COVER YOUR EYES!" He yelled

I turned away, because he had started to glow. His eyes blazed silver and he began to float off of the ground. I peeked around to watch him. He raised his hand and a giant beam of silver light tore through the monster army. Raven's glow died down a bit and he floated to the ground. I slashed another monster down with my knife.

"THEY'RE FALLING BACK!" Somebody screamed

I looked up and noticed that they were right. The monsters were falling all the way back into the woods. Why? They were almost into the camp. They had pushed us completely out of the valley. They were right at the doorstep. Why retreat? In any case, the monsters were fleeing. We had held. Again.

Raven:

"So you're saying we can summon dead people?" Eli asked

"No no no," I said "Well yes, but no. We can summon anyone who has some sort of bond of brotherhood. I tried summoning Crips first but it didn't work."

"So you thought you'd wait until _today_ to try it?" Eli asked

"It wipes you out man." I said

"He almost passed out just summoning us." Dad said

Mom, Thalia, Amber, Kayla, Eli, Dad, and I were all inside the Artemis cabin. I had helped Amber get all the way over here because she was tired of being in the Aphrodite cabin. And who could blame her, that place looked like a barbie dream house on it's worst day.

"I still don't-how in the fuck-nigga where-?" Eli said, staring at Dad

"Dad was a soldier," Raven said "All I could think of."

"Well in any case, we caught them by surprise and held." Dad said

"We're going to have to make a move," I said "We won't hold out another day."

"I agree," Mom said "But the hard part will be to convince the camp."

"They'll come around," Eli said "But it's a really desperate move."

"Sometimes those are the best moves to make." Dad said

"Easy for you to say," I muttered "You're packing grenades."

"How did you even find that in the Underworld?" Mom asked

"Very very long story." Dad said

"This nigga." Eli said, rolling his eyes

I laughed and Eli took out a pack of cigarettes and handed me one. I lit it up and offered one to my Dad. He shook his head no so I put the pack back.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke those in here." Mom said

"And I really wish we weren't surrounded by monsters," Eli said "But you can't have everything."

"True word." I said, laughing

"Hey!" Dad said "Don't talk to your mother that way."

Eli looked back and forth between me and Dad and raised his eyebrows slightly. I knew exactly what was about to happen, the same thing that had happened between me and Dad when I first saw him after all those years. Or what'd almost happened anyways. The difference was, Dad had no excuse for Eli.

"You for real?' Eli asked him "Where was that parenting fifteen years ago?"

"Don't start on this." Dad said

"Dad, he's got a point," I said "At least with me, you couldn't really control that. But you kind of abandoned Eli all together."

"I didn't abandon him," Dad said "We had to separate the two of you."

"Man no you didn't," Eli said, standing up "We would've been two happy ass motherfuckers, not knowing struggles of shit, and been here all fine and dandy with survival skills and shit. Instead, I grew up in the concrete jungles with barely any idea what parents were."

"And then when you two finally showed up," I said, also standing "You're more like two random adults than our parents."

"I DIED!" Dad shouted "AFTER I GOT ARRESTED!"

If Eli was surprised by Dad's sudden anger, he didn't show it. In fact, he retaliated with his own.

"FIVE YEARS LATER!" He yelled "WE TALKING ABOUT FIVE YEARS YOU COULD'VE DONE SOME SHIT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Dad yelled back

I threw my cigarette out, barely half finished, and jumped between the two of them. Kayla, Amber, Thalia, and Mom also did the same.

"I GREW UP IN A FUCKING ORPHANAGE THINKING I WASN'T LOVED BY ANYBODY!" Eli screamed "THEN YOU SHOW UP AND THINK I'M GONNA ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS ALL GUCCI?"

"YO MAN!" I yelled "CHILL OUT!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Eli yelled, drawing back and turning on me "AT LEAST YOU LIVED WITH THIS MOTHERFUCKER!"

"I DIDN'T HAVE IT MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!" I said, my anger rising quickly "IT MADE IT HARDER ON ME WHEN HE GOT TAKEN!"

"MAN FUCK YOU!" Eli said, shoving me hard

"FUCK YOU!" I said shoving him back

Now everybody was jumping in between us. A few other hunters had returned and were also trying to get between the two of us. Amber put her hand on my chest, Dad was doing his best to stay between the two of us, but both of us together were stronger than him.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER CRAB OUT THERE!" Eli yelled "YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT NOBODY ELSE!"

"HEY FUCK YOU SLOB!" I screamed back

"WHO SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS FROM THAT BEAR?" Eli demanded "ME!"

"ENOUGH!" Dad yelled

"HEY YOU STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" Eli yelled back

"I AM YOUR FATHER-" Dad started

That was about as far as he got before Eli decked him in the face. Dad staggered back and Eli jumped forward, knocking him against the wall. I grabbed Eli and pulled him back. He turned on me and punched me in the jaw. I drew back and knocked him as hard as I could, then he jumped on me and I fell back into the wall. Everybody was yelling and screaming and trying to separate the two of us. Neither one of us was having it. Eli's hands closed around my throat, and I panicked. I had almost died once by being choked, and I guess I'd picked up some kind of PTSD from it. As soon as his hands closed around my throat, my hands blazed to life with silver light. And I blasted Eli across the room. He broked one of the beds and instantly got to his feet, knives in his hand. I pulled my sword quickly and the two of us charged again.

"RAVEN!" Amber yelled

"ELI!" Kayla yelled, at the same time

Our blades crossed in the air and ricochet back. I went to swing again, but before I could, Amber jumped in front of me. Kayla stood in front of Eli, my mother and father were standing between the two of them, and Thalia and the other hunters were standing off to the side, not sure what to do.

"Stop!" Amber said weakly

I glared at Eli and he glared back. Dad eyed us cautiously, then slowly moved. My mother moved too, then Amber and Kayla. I let my blade fall back down to my side and Eli did the same.

"You two-" Mom started to say, but I was already out the door

I stormed out the cabin door and started walking. No idea where I was going to go, and not even caring about where I was going to go. I just had to get as far away from there as possible.

**Hey guys, thanks for tuning it. I decided to make this one just a little bit longer because of the wait you had. Like I said, I finished Sister's Grimm, so go check that out. God bless ya'll, please tune in next time. I'm out**


	14. Chapter 14: Decisions decisions

**Hey guys whats up? Not shit? Okay then I'm finna talk doh. So when I last left off, Raven was pissed and Eli was pissed and they tried to kill eachother. And also I would like to explain some of the references I used last chapter. A crab is something Bloods call Crips as an insult. Since Bloods cross out the C's it would actually be Krab. And then Slob is something that Crips use to insult Bloods. Just thought I'd clear that up. Anyways, follow me on twitter and facebook, check my profile for details on that. I need somebody who can draw really good, so if you can draw really excellent please message me and I will give you more details on the project that I want done cuz I suck at drawing. I also want to bring something to your attention that I did not notice but you might've. If you read the Heroes of Olympus, and then The Serpent's Shadow, Drew, Sadie, and Lacy have all met before. Lacy was the girl from the Aphrodite cabin and then at the dance, Sadie is friends with Lacy and enemies with Drew. And it even says that her last name is Tanaka. So what do ya know. I do not own PJO or HOO. I'm going to make the chapter super super long for you guys since I was gone for so long. So without further ado, we are out. **

Chapter 14: Decisions decisions

Amber:

I limped along the path, searching for Raven. Mark and Artemis had stayed inside the cabin, Eli had stormed off just after Raven, and Kayla had gone to look for Eli. I was looking for Raven. I didn't think I would find him unless he wanted me to though. I remember when Thalia had trained him in stealth. She had sent him out into the woods, five minutes later the entire hunt went after him. Raven's job was to avoid the hunters, who all had ropes, aiming to tie him up. Not only had he not been seen by a single hunter, he had tied the hunters up. I had gone out with Maya and Jennifer, Raven had came from behind, taken my rope from my hands and bound the three of us in less than five seconds. Then he disarmed us so we could untie ourselves and go after him. He had tied up the entire hunt and taken our weapons. Even Thalia.

"Find him?" A snide voice said from behind

I turned to see Drew and two of her friends coming out from behind one of the statues. I wouldn't be able to fight them, even if I wasn't wounded. I wasn't on crutches anymore, but I was still banged up. And, regrettably, wouldn't be able to take part in the battle tomorrow, weather we went after them or they came after us. Drew stepped forward and I stood my ground. I knew it was no use to ask my mother to help me. She never chose between two of her children.

"What's it to you?" I snarled at her

"You should be nicer," Drew said "You aren't exactly in any position to piss me off."

"Why don't you try me." I challenged her

I drew my knife from my belt and held it up. Drew raised her eyebrows in shock before her friends drew their own weapons. Drew and one of the other girls both had knives, and the third girl had a sword. Drew rushed me and I blocked her blade and kicked her back. Her other two friends rushed forward, I blocked the blade of the first girl but the bigger girl knocked my knife out of my hand and kicked my ribs. I hit the ground and I lost my breath. The three girls stood over me and grinned.

"That didn't take long," Drew said "You've gotten rusty, sit on your ass one day and suddenly you can't fight."

I spat in Drew's face. She drew back quickly and wiped her face. Her eyes flared with anger and she grabbed me by my hair.

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with me." She snarled

As they went to move me, a flurry of things happened at once. A small, green burst of light flew through the air and hit Drew in the chest. She staggered back and I looked up. Sadie, Piper, and another one of my sister's, Lacy, came out of nowhere. Lacy had a staff and a wand and Lacy and Piper had daggers. Piper went straight for Drew while Lacy and Sadie took the other two. Within just a few moments, the other three girls had run off. Drew swearing at them as she ran away.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked

"Yeah," I said "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Lacy said "Sadie and I have met Drew before, she's nasty business."

"I could've told you that." Piper said

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, she's tried to steal Jason, Walt, and now Raven." Lacy said, ticking off on her fingers

"Oh she's been trying for Raven," I said "But she's run into nothing but trouble."

"That won't stop her," Piper said "I wonder how long before she tries Eli."

"Speaking of Raven and Eli," I said "Have you seen them?"

"I did." Sadie said

"Where?" I asked

"Well Eli was going into the Roman camp," She said "And Raven was perched on the roof of a watch tower."

"The _roof_?" I asked

"Yeah," Sadie said "I was a bit confused."

"Why? Didn't he say where he was going?" Piper asked

I explained to them what had happened. After I finished, I got nothing but open mouths.

"They tried to kill eachother?" Lacy asked

"It started between Eli and Mark," I said "And then Raven tried to break them up, that's why he and Raven started fighting."

"Still, that's a little extreme," Sadie said "They're brothers."

"Yeah but Raven is a Crip and Eli is a Blood," I told them "It's in their nature to fight. It's in their nature to kill eachother."

They didn't say anything, so I pocketed my knife and turned back to Sadie.

"Which watchtower is Raven on?" I asked

"The western one, by the forges," She said "He relieved the magicians in there and told them he would keep an eye out."

"Okay," I said "Find Kayla and tell her that Eli is in the Roman camp."

They nodded and I ran down the path. Well, speedily limped, but that's not the point. I was even more banged up from my fight with Drew than I had realized. I stopped to pull another ambrosia square from my pocket. I ate it and then stood still for a second, giving it time to kick in, then I kept going. I neared the forges and looked up into the watchtower. Sure enough, Raven was perched on it the roof. The way he sat reminded me of Assassin's Creed. He wasn't dressed for winter in the slightest. He had on a hoodie, his Compton hat, and a pair of Tims. (Again, badass boots) I climbed up the ladder and pulled myself up onto the roof.

"Need help?" Raven asked, without even turning

"Help would be nice." I admitted

In one swift motion, Raven turned and reached down, grabbing my arm and pulled me onto the roof of the tower. I almost stumbled but he pulled me close and held me.

"How about we get into the tower." I suggested

Raven rolled his eyes. He picked me up and dropped me down next to the opening in the tower, I grabbed into the side and swung myself in. Raven slid in behind me. I glanced up and watched him sit down on the bench and I sat next to him. He put his arm around me and I laid against him. I have no idea how he sat in that cold and put his arm around me like I was the one that should be freezing, but I didn't complain. I was cold.

"So," I began "Would you like to talk about that?"

"Nope." He said

"You sure?" I pressed

"Positive." He answered

I shrugged and just sat there. We could see the entire camp from here. I peered around until I saw the Roman camp. I tried to focus to see if I could spot out Eli. He was wearing all red, he shouldn't be that hard to spot. But I didn't see him at all. I wondered if Kayla had found out.

"You know there's a meeting in a little bit right?" I asked him

"Yeah, I'm well aware." He said

"You going?" I asked

"Maybe," He said "Might be busy, don't know."

"Raven," I said "You have to fight alongside Eli tomorrow, and everyday until this prophecy is complete. Do you really want to spend that entire time angry at eachother? Especially when both of you could hold the other's lives in the palm of your hand?"

"I don't know Amber," Raven said "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked pushing myself up

"I mean I don't know," He said "What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Why are you getting mad?" I demanded "I'm just trying to help you."

"No, helping me would be leaving me alone." He said

"You should trust me," I told him "All I want to do is help you, but you won't let me."

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." He said

"How am I going to get hurt?" I demanded

"Anything can happen," Raven said "I've got the weight of a fucking era on my shoulders. Not to mention I'm leading a fucking attack tomorrow."

"You don't know that." I said

"Oh please, you know they'll do it, it's the only thing that makes sense." He countered

I was stumped, he had me there. I shook my head angrily and moved to climb down the ladder. As I started to go down, I stopped and looked back up at Raven.

"Come find me when you're ready to trust me," I said "Until then, consider us on break."

"What does that mean?" He asked, clearly angry "You're gonna go sleep with another guy because I don't want to talk about shit?"

Even as he said it, he knew he had messed up. I could see he didn't mean what he had said, he was just angry. He opened his mouth to say so but I started climbing down. I dropped from the ladder and started walking down the path. I heard footsteps behind me and a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Amber-" Raven started

"For the record," I said, my voice cracking "I'm a virgin."

I turned from him just as tears sprang into my eyes. I hurried down the path, leaving Raven standing there watching me go.

Kayla:

"Why would he go to the Roman camp?" I asked Sadie "That doesn't seem like a very good place to go sulk."

"I don't know, but that's where I saw him," She said "Amber is going to find Raven."

"Well thanks for telling me," I said "I'll go and find him."

I left Sadie and ran down the path towards the Roman camp. As I neared the camp, the Roman guards watched me suspiciously. After the shapeshifter, anyone could be a traitor. Everybody was suspicious of everybody. The guards let me pass though, but they watched me all the way through the gate. All around the camp, the Romans were preparing for the next day. Sharpening weapons, handing out salvaged armor and weapons from the dead. Their numbers had been almost cut in half from when they had gotten here. The magicians had taken the worst of it, but Romans and Greeks had both had their numbers cut down to almost half.

"Can I help you?" Somebody asked me

I turned and saw a guy with blonde hair and green eyes staring at me. He was dressed in full armor and carried a spear and a sword. He didn't have any really noticeable features that you would've picked up from one of the Olympians, so he must've been a child of a minor god.

"I'm looking for Eli Alistair," I said "He's a son of Diana, he's wearing all red."

"I know who he is," The kid said "He's doing hand to hand combat exercises."

"Where?" I asked

He pointed to a spot in the center of the camp where a bunch of the Romans were gathered in a circle. They were cheering and shouting at something. They must've been watching a fight. I felt sorry for whoever Eli was facing, he was a vicious fighter. Completely bloodthirsty, pitbull mentality, refused to give up. And that was just when he wasn't angry. I walked over to the circle and tried to make my way through.

"Excuse me," I said, pushing past people "Sorry. my bad."

I finally made my way to the front of the crowd. Eli and a kid slightly bigger than him were facing off. The kid had a bloody nose and Eli had a busted lip. They circled eachother. The kid rushed Eli but he moved out of the way, grabbing him from behind and pulled him back. The kid tried to punch Eli but he leaned back and came forward swinging. He hit with a left, then a right, then another left and the kid fell backwards. The crowd cheered and I saw gold drachmas being exchanged.

"Anybody else?" Eli called

Nobody else stepped forward. Eli rolled his eyes and pushed through the crowd.

"Alright!" Reyna called "Everybody go! at least look like you're doing something constructive!"

The crowd dispersed and I ran off after Eli. He was just rounding the corner when i caught up to him.

"That poor kid," I said, catching up to him "That felt a bit unnecessary."

"What do you want?" He asked

"I came to see what was wrong with you," I told him "You kind of stormed off."

"No fucking shit." Eli said, rolling his eyes

"Well you don't have to be rude about it," I said "Just trying to help."

"Rather not have anybody's help." He said

"Well sometimes you just need to talk it out." I said as he entered his barracks

I followed him in and watched him as he walked over to his bunk. Nobody else was inside. Eli took his coat and threw it onto his bed. I sat down as he removed his shirt and started digging around in a trunk at the foot of his bed. I noticed a new tattoo that hadn't been there the last time I had seen him before the hunt had left. At least, I hadn't noticed it. I didn't see him with his shirt off. It was a silver crescent moon in between his shoulders, right below his neck. It was about half the size of a tennis ball, and it was covered if he was wearing a shirt. Below that, he had an inscription written in red. Alistair.

"When did you get that?" I asked, putting my hand on it

"About a month ago," He said "We were near Compton and I knew this guy that did tattoos, so Raven and I got one together."

"He has one too?" I asked

"Yeah, written in blue." He said

"So you guys got these tattoos together?" I asked "Did it hurt?"

"I have South Compton Bloodz cut into my throat," He said "A small moon didn't hurt."

"True." I said

Eli turned to look at me. I still had my hand on the tattoo on his back, but I let it fall as he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry about what happened," He said "I'm apologizing to you, not anybody else. I know I probably scared you."

"Just a little bit." I admitted

"I still owe you that date." He said

I smiled. I remembered him asking me out during a battle. A little bit unconventional, but it works. Eli's hands slid down my back and came to rest on my waist. I let my hands slide up his back and then I gripped his shoulders. I looked up at him and started into his eyes. I don't mean to sound like some hopeless romantic, but I could stare into his eyes all day long. Actually, not just his, but Raven's too. I guess it was just the color, they were mesmerising. Amber and I had actually had that conversation before.

"So what'll it be?" He asked

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"I said I still owed you that date." He said

"Let's make it through this first," I said "We'll worry about it afterwards."

"Okay, sounds good." He said

It was in this moment I realized the biggest differences between Eli and Raven. On the outside, the both looked the same, except Raven had different scars and tattoos than Eli did. But it was the inside of the two that held the biggest difference. Raven was sweet, but Eli was compassionate. They would both fight tooth and nail for everything they loved, but Raven was smart, and knew when it was time to retreat, Eli would die before the thought entered his mind. Both were quick to anger, but Eli calmed down much faster and easier than Raven. Raven was more rational, he thought things through, Eli was more spur of the moment.

"Will you talk to Raven?" I asked

"Maybe." He said

I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back. I pressed myself tight against him. He gripped my waist tight and I gripped his back. After what seemed like hours, we broke apart.

"Now?" I asked him

"I don't know," He said, raising his eyebrows "I'm still not sure."

"Talk to your brother," I said, a small smile coming to my lips as I realized what he was getting at "And then we'll talk."

"Fair enough." He said

He reached back into his trunk and pulled out a purple Camp Jupiter hoodie and threw it on the bed. Then he dug out a solid black long sleeved shirt and pulled it on. He picked up the hoodie and put it on, then held his hand out, and I took it.

"Come on," He said "Let's go find my brother."

Raven:

I walked back into the Artemis cabin and looked around. It was empty. I took of my hoodie and wore nothing but my wife beater. I sat down on my bed and stared down at the tattoos on my arm. For some reason, my thoughts started drifting to the one I had on my back. In between my shoulder blades, right below my neck. Eli and I had gotten it together. I wondered what he was doing right now. After I had started to calm down, I realized what a dumb reason we had been fighting over. I fully understood what he was feeling about our father, I had felt the same way about both of our parents. As if they had abandoned us, left us for dead and then showed up when they needed us.

"Hey." A voice said from the doorway

I looked up to see my father standing by the door. He had taken off his combat jacket and was now just wearing a tan t-shirt. He gave me a sheepish grin and entered the cabin.

"You seen Eli?" He asked

"Nope," I said "Didn't really look. He'll come back here eventually."

Dad nodded and sat down on the bed next to me. I pulled out my backpack and dug out a bottle of scotch, popping the cap off as I pulled it out. I took a drink and held it out to my Dad, he took it and threw it back.

"Nice tattoos by the way," He said "I especially like the one on your back."

"Eli and I got one together." I told him

"I don't even want to know how." He said

"Good choice." I said

Dad took another drink and then handed the bottle to me again. I took a drink and leaned back against the wall.

"So this is where you sleep?" Dad asked "Seems lonely."

"It is when the hunt isn't here, but they've been here for the majority of the time." I said

"What do you mean?" Dad asked

"Well I was only in here for a night when they showed up," I explained "Then Mom went missing so they stayed here, then after we found her they left for about two weeks or so, then came back to bail me out jail, then left again, then less than a couple hours later Eli and I went after the hunt and stayed with them, then here we are."

"Complicated." Was all Dad said

I took a drink and then passed it back to Dad. As Dad went to take a drink, I heard footsteps from outside. A few seconds later, Eli and Kayla walked through the door.

"What's up negro?" I asked

"Hey son." Dad said, raising the bottle

"Ohhh, we're getting drunk?" Eli asked, sitting down next to Dad

"Hell yeah homie." I said as Dad passed the bottle

Kayla sat down on the other side of Eli. Eli took a drink and offered it to Kayla, she took a cautious sip and made a face. Eli, Dad, and I laughed.

"Get her a chaser man." I said

Dad laughed and reached into my backpack.

"You're a fucking alcoholic," Dad said "There isn't a chaser in here. Nothing but alcohol."

"Oh shit," I said "Ah well."

"Where's Amber?" Kayla asked

"She's ummm," I said "Back at her cabin I think."

"Something happen between you two?" Dad asked

"We had a fight, and I may or may not have accidentally called her a whore." I said quietly

"May or may not have?" My Dad asked me

I explained what happened. After I finished, everyone just kind of stared at me.

"Well no wonder she's pissed." Kayla said

"Son, let me tell you something," Dad said "When I was your age, there was this girl I was totally in love with. It was that high school sweetheart kind of thing, and she was pretty close to being your mother instead of Artemis."

"What happened?" Eli asked

"Well we had this argument, and the both of us said some stuff we didn't mean," He said "I refused to talk to her again, I just let her go."

"So what you're saying is if I leave Amber alone, I'll get to have a kid with a goddess?" I asked

"Get up and go find your girlfriend." Dad laughed, pushing me off the bed

I rolled my eyes and got up to walk out the door. I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on. As I was on my way down the path, it occurred to me that Amber might not even be in the Aphrodite cabin. If I was as upset as she had been, I'd want to be alone. But at the same time, she wouldn't have gone to the woods. It was crawling with monsters, she would be captured or killed. She wouldn't have gone to the arena, too crowded with kids practicing. That left two places. The big house, until the meeting at least, or the lake. She most likely wouldn't go into the big house, because she would just have to leave soon anyways. I started down towards the lake, deciding to check there first. As I walked down, I thought about what I was going to say. If I knew Amber, she didn't want me to say what she wanted to hear, she wanted me to truly mean it if I said I was sorry, which I promise I don't do often. I rounded the corner and the lake came into view. Sure enough, Amber was sitting down by the dock. I approached from behind, barely making a sound.

"Wondered how long it would take you to find me." She said, not even looking up

She was wrapped in a green winter coat, her brown hard tucked under a beanie. I realized it was my beanie. It was black with a New York Giants logo on the front. She was always stealing my clothes, that conversation had given me a headache. She had tried to explain to me why girls always stole their boyfriend's stuff, but I just didn't get it.

"Well I caught the scent of bud on my hat and tracked you down." I joked

"Sorry," Amber said "You want it back?"

"No, keep it," I told her, sitting down "It's me who should be apologizing."

"Go on." Amber said

"I'm sorry about what I said," I began "I didn't mean it and I was angry, but I know that doesn't excuse what I said. I know that relationships work best with trust and honesty."

"And?" Amber asked

"You're really gonna drag this out aren't you?" I asked her

She grinned at me and raised her eyebrows. I sighed and looked at her.

"From now on, I will be completely honest with you," I said "Ask me any question and I will answer honestly."

"Okay," She said "Tell me about the last time you told a girl, besides me, you loved her."

"I changed my mind," I said "I don't want to play."

Amber laughed and took my hand.

"You're right," She said "I don't want to know."

She kissed me. A real kiss, not like the ones we'd been stealing lately. A quick peck on the lips as I ran to the valley to be ready for battle. Now, she pushed herself into me. The winter air was biting at my skin, but I barely felt any of it. We broke apart and stared into eachother's eyes for a moment.

"You need to get to that meeting." She said suddenly

"Oh shit," I said, standing up "I do."

"Look, we'll talk more later, I love you." She said

"I love you too." I said

And you know what? I really really meant it.

Eli:

"That's crazy," Carter said "We can't go after them."

"Carter, we can't hold another day." Sadie said

"He's right," Annabeth said "I'm against it."

"Annabeth," Raven said "You of all people, I thought you would understand that we are absolutely fucked."

"What do you mean," One of the Ares kids asked "Absolutely fucked?"

"We can't hold out another day." Raven said

"He's right," Thalia said "They come tomorrow, they'll overrun us and we're done."

"And you think we have a better chance of winning if we go after them?" Carter asked

"We didn't have the numbers the first day," Raven said "But now we've cut their numbers down, a lot. We might stand a chance, it's time we attack on our terms."

There was several nods of agreement. Reyna looked thoughtful, like she might actually be considering this. Chiron and all of the other counselors were mulling it over. On one hand, we had almost certain death, on the other hand, we had certain death on our terms.

"The Olympian guard is behind you," Said one of the guard captains "We won't stand a chance if they come here, at least we could catch them off guard."

There was more nods. The idea was catching on.

"Look," I said "Let's do it like this, each of you speaks for your individual cohorts, or cabins, or nomes. Anybody willing to follow Raven comes with us, anybody who isn't can stay behind."

"The first cohort is in." A Roman said

"Second." Justin said

"Fourth." Another Roman said

"Fifth." Dakota said

"Third." Another Roman said

"Romans are behind you." Reyna said

"As is the hunt." Thalia said

One by one, the cabin leaders started speaking up. Eventually, only Carter, Annabeth, and Hylla were left.

"It doesn't make sense to risk my Amazon's lives on a whim." Hylla said

"They'll all die anyways if we don't try," Annabeth said "I'm in."

"I don't know if it's smart, but I trust a female warrior," Hylla said "The Amazons are in."

"Fine," Carter said "I'll buckle to peer pressure, we're in."

"Very well," Chiron said "Raven. We attack at dawn?"

"Is that a question?" Raven asked, confused

"Yes it is, you're leading the Greeks and this attack, it's up to you." Chiron said

"Yeah," Raven said decisively "We attack at dawn."

No sooner had he said that, we all heard footsteps thundering through the house. A kid ran into the room, breathing hard. He doubled over and wheezed. He held up one finger and coughed.

"Chariots," He choked, standing up "Gods, coming, here."

"How many?" Chiron asked

"Six." He said

**Hey guys, gonna cut it off right there, we be trappin. Nah fuck it, I ain't even gonna try to confuse ya'll. I made it extra long for ya'll so that you guys could feel loved. Next chapter is going to either be the last chapter or the second to last chapter. By now, you guys probably have figured out that there is going to be quite a few books in this series. For those of you who haven't, ya'll some dumb ass motherfuckers. I'm sorry, that was offensive. READ MY PROFILE BITCH I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOU OFFENDED! Nah but it's almost over. I'm gonna tie up some loose ends, and then throw some new ones out there. There is no such thing as a good story if it don't have a shit ton of conflict. Anyways, God bless ya'll who been riding wit me since day one. Anyways, tune into the next chapter, Percabeth2death out.**


	15. Chapter 15: The final move

**Hey peoples, how you reppin? Nah, don't be trippin. I'm so so so sorry about the wait but I've had writers block so mofucking bad. And you can probably tell it at certain points during this chapter but it's all good cuz it's here now. I'd like to apologize to all you grammar nazis out there, I've been spelling Clarisse wrong this whole time lol, my bad. Look, I ain't gonna say much cuz there really ain't much to say, so God bless ya'll, I don't own PJO or HOO and here we go now.**

Chapter 15: The final move

Eli:

We sprinted from the big house and out onto the porch. Six chariots were flying downward towards us, gods. My enhanced eyesight could make them out, even from a distance. Athena, Hermes, Hestia, Poseidon, Ares, and Apollo. The chariots pulled low and then landed, all in a row. They dismounted as demigods flocked from all over the camp to see what was going on. Everyone that was present instantly knelt. The magicians weren't sure of what to do, so they played it safe and knelt too.

"Well what do you know," Ares said "They're still alive."

"Yes," Athena said "And let's do try and keep them that way."

"Heroes, Magicians, Amazons, Hunters, and guards!" Poseidon bellowed "We come to aid you in your fight!"

"About four days late." I muttered

"I also bring reinforcements!" Poseidon said

As he said it, the ground began to shudder. The ice cracked apart and figured started to rise. Carrying swords, spears, clubs, and bows. They were taller than the average human, and only had one eye. Cyclopses. A cheer rose up from the gathered campers at the sight of them. Reinforcements were exactly what we needed. Especially in this situation. We were surrounded, outnumbered, and outmaneuvered. Tomorrow morning we would most likely be committing mass suicide, but now we might have a chance.

"Chiron!" Athena said "We must speak with you. And you, Artemis."

My mother nodded and the eight of them went back into the big house, leaving the rest of us out there wondering what to do. Eventually, the crowd began to break away. The Cyclopses had started setting up camps, and most of the campers were helping with that. Magicians were using magic trying to help the building faster. I started to walk away when Raven came up behind me.

"Hey, I need a lieutenant for tomorrow." He told me

"Okay?" I said, not understanding where he was going

"You down?" He asked

"Hell yeah man," I said, not even hesitating "I got you bro."

"My nigga." He said, doing our handshake

We had perfected it with an art over the time. We could do it super fast without even looking, guess it was that twin magic shit.

"So, what am I doing then?" I asked

"Well, I'm going to work out a strategy with Annabeth, Carter, and Reyna, and maybe Athena too since she's here," Raven explained "But I'm thinking of splitting the archers into groups, and having you lead one of them.

"Wait a minute," I said "I'm on probatio, I'm not a centurion."

"Way ahead of you," I said "One of the officers for the second cohort died today, Reyna told me that some kid names Justin recommended you."

"What?" I asked confused

"Reyna will talk to you later," He said "But odds are you're in."

"Okay, well that's solved." I said

"I'll talk to you later with the rest of the details," He said "For now, I got something to take care of."

"And what would that be?" I asked him

"Some private matters." He said

"Mysterious ass motherfucker, don't even talk to his own brother." I grumbled as he walked off

"Stop rhyming." A voice said from behind me

"Toast to the brothers," I said, spinning to see Kayla and doing a perfect imitation of Tyga's voice "Some bad motherfuckers." (A/N song is called Ride out by Kid Ink, banging)

"I'm going to stab you." Kayla mumbled

I laughed and started walking, Kayla following behind me.

"So, they got a plan for tomorrow morning?" Kayla asked

"Raven is working one out." I said

"Ah, my favorite kind of plan," Kayla said "Go in and improvise."

We rounded the corner and continued up the path. Technically I should've gone back to the Roman barracks, but I don't do orders. I turned onto the path leading up to the Artemis cabin, figuring that's where most of the hunters would be. It was blistering cold outside, so I figured they brought the wolves in too. Sure enough, when I walked in, I was greeted with the barking and jumping of the wolf packs. Jello was curled up on Raven's bed, her head on his pillow, no doubt missing her master. She lifted her head and gave a half-hearted bark. I crossed the room and sat down next to her, scratching her behind her ear.

"You miss Raven?" I asked her "Don't worry, he'll be back in a few minutes."

It took a few minutes for the hunters to get the dogs settled down, but when they finally settled, the cabin returned to it's usual quiet state. A small fire had been lit in the firepit in the center of the room. I really liked the cabin, and kind of envied Raven for it. The cabin wall was lined with bunkbeds, all pushed against one another, a small kitchen in the corner with a mini fridge, a stove, some cabinets, a dishwasher, and a sink, and a small fire pit dug into the floor in the center of the room. It was pretty tight. The hunters had told me it used to be tidy and neat, but then Raven moved in. Since that had happened, the fire pit usually had cigarette butts or empty packs in it, which caught easily and allowed a good fire. The trashcans had beer cans, empty gatorade bottles, empty liquor bottles, raman noodle packages. Once Raven moved in, it became a stoner's paradise. Only thing he was missing was a stereo, but he assured me that he was working on it.

"What happened?" One of the hunters asked

"Are we attacking them tomorrow?" Another asked

"Has anybody seen my bow?" Asked another

"We're attacking tomorrow, Raven is coming up with a plan," I said "That's all I know."

"Is Raven leading?"

"When do we attack?"

"Seriously, where is my bow?"

"I don't know," I said "Raven will come back with more details."

The hunters settled down and went back to what they were doing. I sat down on the bed that Raven had set aside for me, right above his. He had replaced the every thing on the top bunk with red. Silver sheets, now red, silver pillowcase, now red, silver quilt, now red. His bed was pretty much the same, except blue. He was an alright brother, for a Crip. Next to each of the beds was a nightstand, where both occupants would store their stuff. Well Raven had stuck all of his clothes in the closet, since he usually was the only one here, which left bullets, weed, cigarettes, bongs, bowls, papers, and swishers. We both stuck all of our stuff into the same nightstand, and our backpacks of liquor under the bed.

"So," Kayla said, pulling herself onto my bed "What do we do until Raven get's back?"

"I was just gonna get stoned." I said

"You still have weed?" Kayla asked, shocked

"We always got weed," I said "We're stoners, it's what we do."

"In here?" One of the hunters in the bunk next to us asked

"Well that depends," I said, looking out to all the hunters "Do you guys like the smell of weed?"

"It smells weird but it's a good weird." One said

"No, take it outside!" Another yelled

"What would your mother think?" Another asked

I got various responses, but in the end I decided to go outside. I hopped down from the bed and pulled open one of the drawers on the nightstand. There were four ziploc bags of weed, and a handful of lighters. I grabbed a bag and a lighter and opened another drawer. Inside were swishers, papers, a homemade gatorade bottle bong, a glass bong, a glass bowl, and an assortment of other smoking objects. I grabbed the gatorade bottle bong and walked from the cabin. Kayla followed me out and we sat outside together. I loaded up the piece and blazed it.

"Shit," I said coughing "This is what I get for smoking Raven's shit."

"Maybe you should buy your own." Kayla suggested, grinning

"Nah, Raven and I are always gonna steal eachother's shit, we're brothers it's what we do." I told her

"Is that really how it works?" Kayla asked

"I have no idea, but we do it anyways." I said

As I was looking out over the camp, I saw Raven coming up the path. He wasn't even fifty feet away when an excited bark rang out and Jello flew through the door. She still growing but she was already at least forty or so pounds. She slammed into Raven and knocked him over. He laughed and coughed as she licked his face and barked excitedly. He pushed her off of him after a moment and staggered to his feet as she jumped all around him.

"Easy girl," He said "I know, I missed you too."

"Yo!" I called "Over here!"

"You smoking my weed?" He asked, walking up to us

"Who else's?" I asked with a grin

"Your ass needs to get your own shit boy." He said, taking the bong from me

He lit the piece and hit it as hard as he could, coughing at the same time. He passed it back to me and I took another hit.

"So, got a plan nailed down yet?" I asked him

"Kind of," He said "I got Annabeth working out details."

"Wonder why the gods decided to show up now." I wondered

"And only half of them." Kayla added

"My guess if they got tired of sitting by and watching." Raven said with a shrug

"Shit, wish they'd gotten tired a few days ago, we'd be done with this shit by now." I said

Raven laughed as I killed what was left in the bong and dumped it. We stood for a moment before Kayla broke the silence.

"Where's Mark?" She asked

"Probably off with Mom." I said

"Think they're trying for a _daughter_ of Artemis?" Raven joked

Kayla and I snorted and doubled over with laughter. I know it was kind of fucked up because it was our mother, but you gotta learn to laugh. We walked back inside the cabin and Raven crossed the room to his bed, followed by Jello. She hopped on his bed and wagged her tail happily, thumping it against the wall.

"Ahhh come on," Raven complained "You're getting dog hair all over my bed."

Jello panted and stared back at him, almost smiling. Some of the hunters smiled and others just ignored it. Hey, like I said, still not liked by some of them. But what're you gonna do?

"So who's ready to go pop some motherfuckers tomorrow?" Raven asked

The hunters just stared at Raven, completely unaware of what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated breath.

"Who thinks attacking is a good idea?" Raven asked

This time, he was meant with cheers, even from the ones that didn't really like us. If anything, they all seemed ready to do it. But I still wondered how smart it was. For all we knew, they had more monsters than they were sending after us. Raven was basing his entire plan off the fact that maybe, just maybe, they didn't have reserve forces. I was willing to bet that Annabeth had given that some thought and most likely had a counter plan. I was just thinking about what we could do when we heard footsteps, and Jason appeared in the doorway.

"Leo's awake." He said

Raven:

We hurried towards the medical tent as fast as we could. When we finally got their, Jason brought us inside and over to Leo's bed. He was sitting up and being examined by one of the Apollo kids.

"I'm fine." Leo said, standing up

"It's amazing, he just-" The Apollo kid stopped, absolutely stunned

"So, we're all still alive?" Leo asked, seeing us

"Yeah, getting ready to hit four days." I said

"I've been out for almost four days?" Leo asked, shocked

"Almost," Jason said "But we're glad you're up."

"Did you see any weird visions or anything?" Eli asked him

"No," Leo said "I just got hit, then woke up here."

"Frank, Percy, and Nico are all wounded too." Jason informed him

"How many dead?" Leo asked

"Too many." Jason said

Leo let that sink in for a moment before he shook his head and looked up, his manic grin popping to his face.

"I'm awake and alive now," Leo said "So let's do it, when is the next attack?"

"We're going after them," I told him "In the morning."

"Where's Calypso?" Leo asked, suddenly noticing her absence

"Well she refused to leave your bedside," Jason said "Piper had to charmspeak her into going to get some rest."

"Where is she?" Leo asked again

"The Hephaestus cabin." Jason answered

Without another word, Leo pushed past us and out the medical tent. We stood there for a moment before following him. As we made our way out the front, I noticed it was snowing again. I looked down over the valley and saw them just finishing up collecting bodies. Hopefully, tomorrow would be the last round of funerals. If I had to, I would sacrifice myself so the others could fall back. With Clarisse dead, I knew the Ares cabin was hungering for vengeance. I hadn't seen what happened to that shape shifter, and I really didn't want to know. I was willing to bet it wasn't pretty.

"Raven!" Somebody yelled

I turned around just as Reyna came running up from behind, breathing hard.

"Eli," She huffed "Report back to Justin."

"Is that all you came running to find us for?" Jason asked

"No, but I saw Eli so I figured I would tell him," Reyna said "But I need to speak to Raven."

We all stood around for a moment before Reyna cleared her throat again.

"Alone." She clarified

Everyone looked a bit uncomfortable and shuffled for a moment, but then started to move off. Amber hung back a bit but I nodded at her to tell her it was okay. She nodded back and headed back down towards the Artemis cabin. I turned back to Reyna who was standing awkwardly. I noticed several things at once, she was shaking very very slightly, her lip quivered a bit, she had a pained look in her eyes, and her breathing was shaky. In other words, Reyna looked like somebody who was about to lose it.

"What's up?" I asked her

"I need your help." She told me

"With?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"With Frank out of action for the moment, I have to lead the entire Roman camp." She told me

"Okay?" I said, not sure what she was getting at

"Raven I can't do it, I need help," She said "I shouldered that burden for too long, I can't do it again. I feel like I might break at any moment."

Her voice broke as she finished her sentence. I stared at Reyna as a tear fell from her eye. Reyna was the very last person I ever would've expected to break down and cry, even just a few tears. But then I thought about what she had been through over the past few days, and I decided I couldn't blame her. Reyna looked up at me as I put my arm around her, and she pulled herself into me. I hugged her back as I felt her break down in my arms. I held her for a few moments while she regained her composure, and when she finally did, we broke apart.

"I'm sorry-" She began

"Don't worry about it," I said "Are you asking me to take command of some of the Romans?"

"Yes." She answered, wiping her eyes

"Give me the first and second cohorts," I told her "We're going to meet up later and work out a real plan, are you up for it?"

"Yes." She said again

"Are you sure, I can make up something if you don't want to go." I told her

"I have to go," She said "I'm going to do all I can."

"Alright," I told her "I'll be there for you, we'll win this shit."

"You certainly have a way with words." Reyna said with a small laugh

"Don't I?" I asked laughing

"Listen," Reyna began "I'm sorry for breaking down. I just-well, it's hard-"

"I know," I said, cutting her off "It's fine. You don't have to apologize."

"Could you umm maybe not mention this to anybody?" Reyna asked me, slightly embarrassed

"Shit, you know what?" I joked "It's already on Twitter."

Reyna laughed and shook her head at me. I was still a bit shocked that Reyna would break down the way she did, but I supposed I couldn't blame her after what all she had been through. I didn't know a whole lot about Reyna, she was a mysterious person. But I had gotten to know her just a little bit better. She seemed normally like a very strong individual, somebody who listened to reason, somebody who was fair when it came to making decisions, somebody who didn't show her emotions very easily.

"I need to go," She said "I'm going to go let the first and second cohorts know they'll be under your command tomorrow."

"Okay," I said "I'll go find something important to do. Hey, what is it that leaders are supposed to do anyways?"

"You mean while not in battle?" She asked

"Yeah." I nodded

"Well ummm, I usually take time to mentally prepare myself for the next battle and make sure my troops are in the same state of mind." She said

"How?" I asked her

"I don't know," She said "Take some time alone in a quiet place and just think."

"Like meditation?" I asked

"Yeah." She said

"Okay," I laughed "Whatever you say."

Reyna laughed and turned away, walking back down the hill towards the Roman camp. I watched her go until she disappeared inside the camp. The snow had stopped falling but it was still chilly. I needed to get inside. I was going to end up with hypothermia if I stayed outside. I ran down the dirt path towards the Artemis cabin. As I ran I noticed several things happening at once. A giant, green, fireball was sailing through the air, followed by a storm of arrows, and the roar of hundreds of thousands of monsters thundering behind it. The fireball hit down straight into the wall that had been constructed by the Romans just outside the valley. Ever from here, I could see the chunks of rocks flying all over and the bodies of the guards. The arrows struck down too and I saw a few more go down.

"AMBUSH!" I yelled, shaking off my surprise

I didn't have armor on, just my lighter and my gun. I already heard the screams of dying as the battle began. Demigods were running past me towards the wall.

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE CAMP!" Somebody yelled

"RUN!" Someone else yelled

I pulled my lighter and flicked it, my sword appeared in my hand and I sprinted after them. The monsters had gained a huge foothold and pushed them back nearly to the amphitheatre. Their element of surprise had pushed us back, but now most of the troops were already in the middle of the battle. I could see the six gods and my mother joining the battle. I was almost there, maybe a hundred or so yards away. I sprinted harder, running towards a head on collision with certain death.

**Hey guys what's with it ya'll? So I'm on the come up lol, tf am I talking about. Well anyways, I'm sooooo sorry for the wait guys. I was suffering from a major major major case of writers block. As a matter of fact, I almost deleted this chapter and restarted. But I was so far into it and it had been so long since an update, I didn't want all my loyal fans to feel abandoned so I figured I'd make a few adjustments to what I had done and then finish it up. I'm kind of proud of how I saved it from being straight up stupid, but still there are points where I'm just like what the fuck. But anyways, God bless ya'll, see you next time. Love ya'll, Percabeth2death signing off.**


	16. Chapter 16: Pet dragons and babies

**Hey guys what's up ya'll. Sorry this was gonna get released like three days earlier than it did, but we had a F0 tornado and lost power for a few days. As I write this, another tornado is going on. No power loss yet but they say this one will be worse. Anyways, I'm gonna give a quick shoutout to Glo Gang's Capo who was killed in a driveby early afternoon on Saturday July 11, 2015. I'll dedicate this last chapter to you nigga, #GloInPeace. We love you bro. This is the final chapter of My brother or my colors. It's been a fun ride, but it ain't over yet. it's about to unfold in this bitch. So this chapter is gonna be like straight up just gangsta as shit because I'm listening to some hard ass gangsta rap while I write this. Sometimes I listen to music while I write and you can really tell it in how I write. The type of music for the type of writing. Or sometimes, like if you remember chapter 4 of Crip moon when they had that flashback of Raven and Free running across the rooftops, I was replaying gta4 and I played the mission where they ran across the buildings chasing the dude and that gave me my inspiration. Anyways right now I'm listening to the Montana of 300 chiraq remix. Like OMG this thing is banging. If you haven't heard it you should listen to it, he murdered it and put this beat in the graveyard. Nobody can touch it now. If Montana of 300 is reading this ever (Though I doubt he would ever read it) Dude you are a beast, you got major ass bars and you slay tracks brother, keep doing at the game. Ohhhh I love this song though, allow me to just quote it for a few minutes. Imma dough stackin, dope rappin, no lackin, po packin, four blastin, soul snatchin, toe taggin, cold bastard, better close your mouth or get a closed casket, show you what I'm saying like closed captions, put em in two make em disappear when I spit fire that's old magic, I'll put the chopper to a nigga top and then let it fly go go gadget, might fuck his bitch or say fuck this shit get straight face that's no passion. Ahhh that's enough of that but ya'll get the idea. Shoutout to ya'll that are actually reading this. Salute to you guys, anyways let's get on with the show and at the end, as usual I will put a thank you to all of those who are following and commenting at this point in time. Without further ado I give you the final chapter.**

Chapter 16: Pet dragons and babies

Eli:

"GO! GO! GO!" I yelled to the archers behind me as we rushed forward

I loaded an arrow and fired it into a demon as I dodged a sword. The Roman behind me slashed him down and moved to my side. I glanced up and tried to see if I couldn't find Raven anywhere, but he wasn't near me if he was here at all. I hated to think the worst, that maybe he'd been killed when those arrows came down. Some of the soldiers he had summoned yesterday had been taken out by that. One missed Dad's face by about three inches, and Kayla took one to shoulder blade. A medic had pulled her off to take care of her and get the arrow out so she could get back into fighting shape. I saw a magician take an arrow to the throat and fall down choking on his own blood, and then another taken down by a sword. I knocked a monster back with my bow and put an arrow into his chest.

"WATCH OUT!" Justin yelled, deflecting a spear that came out of nowhere

"THANKS MAN!" I yelled back

Justin nodded at me and threw his shield up to block another attack, and then returned to the battle. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Reyna pushing her way through trying to help hold the line. I saw Poseidon fighting to my right. I didn't see any of the other gods but I knew they were there. Poseidon blasted a group of monsters with his trident and sent them flying everywhere. I figured the monsters had seen the gods arrive and decided that they needed to strike quickly and catch us off guard. Gods were not invincible, they could be beaten, just not killed.

"HOLD TOGETHER!" One of the Amazon's yelled

A cyclops came barreling through the ranks, taking down several monsters. I saw a nature spirit take an arrow to the chest and quickly dissolve into a flower. I threw my bow over my shoulder and pulled my knives from my belt, slashing a sea demon as I did so. A snake woman slithered out at me and swung her spear wildly. I backed out of it's reach and then rushed forward, slicing it at the throat. She screamed as she dissolved and turned into a pile of dust.

_Fuck Raven, _I thought _Where are you?_

I slashed another monster down with my blade. All of the sudden, I felt a huge force slam into my side and throw me into the air. I came down and hit the ground hard, losing all my breath and both of my knives. My vision went fuzzy and I tried to look around and see what hit me. I rolled to the side as a telkhine brought his sword down where my head was. I jumped to my feet and kicked his sword from his hand, pulling my glock, and shooting him all in the same motion. I saw both of my knives laying a few feet away, and my vision was returning and my breathing was beginning to steady. I tucked my gun and grabbed my blades.

"WATCH IT!" Thalia shouted a warning to me, pulling me backwards as something came flying past us

Whatever it was, it was huge, green, and scaly. It took out a magician and came down on him quickly. Even over the sounds of battle I could hear the magician screaming as the dragon ate him.

"WHAT IS THAT?" I yelled

"LADON!" Maya yelled

"HE'S A DRAGON!" Thalia yelled as I opened my mouth "HE GUARDS THE GARDEN OF HESPERIDES!"

Thalia ducked quickly and I swung my knives, catching a monster in the throat as I did so. Ladon had finished his magician and was turning around. Monsters were flooding around us and we were in constant combat. I was slashing and hacking, trying to make my way to Ladon. I dodged a demon and stabbed him in the back as I burst through the final line and right next to Ladon. A few Apollo kids were already attempting to fight him, and four others were dead. I jumped at him, trying to stab him, but he moved back.

"SURROUND HIM!" I yelled to the Apollo kids

One was Roman and the other two were Greek, and they fanned out around him. I signaled with my knife and we all rushed him at the same time. Ladon's tail lashed out and struck down one of the Greeks, wounding him. I heard him scream as he hit the ground, but before Ladon could do anything else, the three of us landed on him. I caught his wing and pulled myself onto his back and the Roman pulled himself up next to me. The other Greek was holding onto Ladon's neck, trying not to get thrown off. I jumped at Ladon's head as he bucked the Roman off of his back. The Greek pulled himself onto Ladon's head and grabbed ahold of the spiked going down the center of his head and down to his back. The Greek offered me his hand and pulled me to where he was, helping me get ahold of a spike.

"HOLD ON!" He yelled, pulling a dagger from his belt

He adjusted himself while Ladon bucked and jumped all over the place. He raised the dagger but just as he was going to bring it down, Ladon lurched upward and took off into the air, attempting to shake us. The Apollo kid wasn't prepared and lost his grip on Ladon's spike, falling nearly seventy feet into the battle below us, straight to his death. Ladon flipped back over and I pulled myself further up. I raised my hand and felt it blaze to life with silver light. I brought it down on Ladon's neck as hard as I could. Ladon let out a massive roar and spiraled down towards the ground, nearly losing me on the way down. He crashed behind the monster line, making a huge crater in the ground and launching me from his back.

"ELI!" I heard my mother's voice as I hit the ground

Ladon lashed out with his tail and struck me in the stomach, sending my flying through the ranks and crashing into Reyna.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GETTING THROWN!" She yelled, slashing a monster down

I rolled my eyes and raised my blades, blocking a spear strike and sweeping it away. I lashed out and stabbed the monster in the collar. I looked around but I had lost sight of Ladon. How do you lose a dragon? That seriously shouldn't even be possible.

"WATCH IT!" Somebody yelled

I felt a searing heat and I dove to the side as quick as I could. About thirty others weren't that lucky. I glanced over my shoulders as monsters, Demigods, Magicians, Nature Spirits, Amazons, Hunters, and Cyclops alike all scattered as Ladon swooped down out of nowhere and shot fire right into the crowd. A lot of people got caught in the fire, including a couple monsters. I saw a kid from the Ares cabin running out on fire. He hit the ground and rolled until the fire went out. I could even see from here that he was severely burned.

"FORM UP!" I yelled "I'LL TAKE CARE OF LADON!"

I pushed through the crowd after Ladon who had landed and was now slaughtering our troops by the tens. I finally reached him and tried to move behind him, but he had gotten smarter. He lashed out with his foot and slammed me into the ground, and I felt my ribs cracked. He leaned down in front of me and sniffed me. He opened his mouth and I closed my eyes, not one to want to know when I was going to be eaten.

_And I'm dead. _I thought

Suddenly, I felt something hit Ladon and the force on my chest drew back really quick, and I couldn't feel Ladon's hot breath anymore. I opened my eyes and saw my brother standing above me, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he hauled me to my feet and grinned.

"BOY!" He yelled "I REALLY HAVE A KNACK FOR SHOWING UP AT THE VERY LAST SECOND!"

Raven:

Eli laughed and raised his blades. No words needed, he was ready to kill a dragon. I flicked my lighter and my sword appeared in my hand. Together, the two of us rushed the dragon from the left and right. I came in from the right and Eli moved from the left, and the dragon couldn't figure out which one of us he wanted to kill. Finally he lashed out at Eli but my brother was to quick. He jumped back, and when his head hit the ground, Eli slashed across his snout, causing the dragon to draw back screeching. We were right in the center of our army, and everybody was fanning out around us, attempting to give us space.

"RAVEN!" Eli yelled, dodging one of the dragon's claws "WE HAVE TO GET ON HIS BACK!"

"YEAH I'LL GET RIGHT ON THAT!" I called back, diving to the side

A few demigods broke from the army and attempted to try and help the two of us. Eli waved them back in.

"WE GOT IT!" He yelled at them

They fell back in line and I rushed the dragon, waiting for Eli to make his move. I drew in close and slashed at his paw, dodging his tail and jumping at his back. His wing came out and caught me in the stomach, and my breath left me. I was laid up on the ground gasping for air, searching for my brother, when a flash of silver light slammed into the dragon. He drew back and and roared, searching for Eli. Eli came flying out of nowhere, and onto the dragon's back.

"ELI!" I yelled, but it was too late

The dragon took off with Eli still latched onto his back. I stared as the dragon rose higher and higher and higher, and Eli's body didn't drop from the sky. Before I could think of what to do, I realized I had a bigger problem. The monsters were still attacking. I had to get up there and lead, do my damn job. I pushed myself to my feet and rushed through. The monsters had pushed back and were almost in the cabin areas. All the gods were now in the same spot and blasting as fast as they could but it wasn't working. I fought my way through the crowd and to my mother's side. She was slashing apart demons left and right, and when she saw me, she seemed to get a bit more hopeful.

"RAVEN!" She said "WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?"

"ON A DRAGON!" I responded

She looked like she was about to ask what I was talking about but right then, a monster came flying at her and she got preoccupied again. I slashed one down and kicked another back. I still couldn't see Eli anywhere and I was starting to fear the worse. Maybe we'd get lucky and the dragon would die from exhaustion. But then Eli would still fall to his death. I stabbed a monster with the point on the hilt of my sword and twisted the blade, slashing another across the chest. I slashed another and another and another and another. I blocked a spear, then cut a telkhine in half.

"HEY RAVEN!" Leo yelled from next to me "WATCH THIS!"

Leo shot a blazing inferno right into the center of the monster line. A massive explosion rocked the hillside and sent dust and chunks of armor flying through the air.

"IMPRESSIVE!" I admitted "BUT WATCH THIS!"

I pulled my ace in the hole. Something I'd been waiting until a desperate time to use because I knew it would send the monsters into a panic and full retreat, but it would drain me bad. I closed my eyes and called on the champions of Artemis, willing them to come to me. I felt the strength of fifty warriors flood through me and I opened my eyes. I floated up off the ground about fifteen feet and extended my hands, feeling an almost overwhelming sense of warmth come to my hands. And what happened next made every single person in the valley stop and watch. Bursts of silver light shot from my hands like a fully automatic machine gun. When they hit the monster line, they exploded with the force of a mortar and vaporized anything within a ten yard radius of them. I moved back and forth letting it slam into the monsters and after only thirty seconds, they were in full retreat. I let my arms fall and felt the energy leave me, and fell to the ground feeling as though I had just run a mile.

"RAVEN!" My mother yelled, kneeling next to me

"I'M FINE!" I yelled back pushing myself up

I felt like I was gonna throw up, but we needed to finish this quickly. I met Reyna's eyes from a few feet away, and we had a silent exchange before Carter came up behind me.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING?" He asked over the roar of our cheering army

I turned and looked back at the troops assembled behind me. They looked beat up, but this was our only chance. We had the numbers to do it. I looked back out at the battlefield and all the bodies and fleeing monsters. We would do this for them.

"AFTER THEM!" I yelled "NO PRISONERS!"

This was met with a roar of approval from the army behind me as we surged forward after them. I could see the gods moving in their chariots above us, charging with us. We were closing in on the retreating monster army, and they were still in full retreat. We were getting closer and closer and closer and closer until, finally, we were right on top of them. I slashed one in the back just as we came down onto them. They started to turn and begin battle again, but we were already shredding through their ranks. We had lost so many people, and every single person in the army was out for blood. I saw my dad and two other American soldiers picking off monsters, Leo was using his fire to keep them trapped, Piper was using charmspeak to keep the ones who could hear her in confusion. We had pushed them into the woods and already fallen demigods lay over the trees covered in dust. I blasted one with silver light, and slashed another one with my sword.

"DUCK!" A voice yelled

I ducked down as a sword came flying over my head, only to be met with another sword. Chiron galloped past me and hacked down four more monsters. I rose behind him and swung my sword, taking out a snake woman. One of those flying spider things jumped at Chiron, but he cut it down before it could even get close.

"WE'RE WINNING!" Annabeth yelled from next to me

"COME ON!" Hazel yelled from atop Arion "KEEP IT UP!"

It only got better from there. A massive, scaly, green thing crashed through the trees and torched a bunch of monsters. And can you guess who was riding it? If you guessed Eli, well you're right. I swear he never ceases to amaze me. He'll pull some random shit out of his ass at the last moment. And this time, it was somehow controlling a dragon. A hunt dog pounced on a monster and tore it's throat out. I heard a massive bark that sounded like a sonic boom and turned to see a massive hellhound bouncing through the monsters and eating them in twos and threes. Nico was summoning skeletons so fast, I thought he might drop dead at any moment.

"BLOOD GANG NIGGA!" Eli yelled, laughing like a maniac as he dive bombed the monsters with the dragon

I cut down another monster and blasted more light at them. The sounds of battle were slowing down around me. I didn't know if we were winning or just slowly getting picked off, either way I kept on fighting. I cut a telkhine's head off and kicked away a snake woman right into Annabeth's dagger. I slashed another monster down and just as I went to kill another, I realized I had my sword raised to a demigod. We all looked around for a moment in shock. There weren't anymore monsters, they were all dead. And there was still like, a hundred thousand or so of us. We all stood in silence for a moment. Then slowly, word began to spread.

"WE DID IT!" Somebody yelled

"THEY'RE GONE!" Someone else yelled

"WE WON!" ANother person yelled

Slowly but surely word spread through the ranks and our army erupted into cheers. Throwing their weapons in the air and cheering loudly. I cheered right along with them. Eli had landed the dragon and was cheering too, my mother was cheering, Ares was cheering, everybody was cheering. We had done it. We had held. We had won.

Eli: Five hours later

It was one in the morning, and the party was going strong. It had taken us almost three and a half hours to gather all the dead and wounded. But after the funerals, we decided the best way to honor them was to celebrate the victory they had died to achieve. Raven and I were sitting in the amphitheatre, letting the snow fall gently down around us. We had busted out our weed and all the alcohol we had. There was about fifteen of us sitting on the steps in the amphitheatre watching the fireworks that the Hephaestus cabin was letting off. Raven, Kayla, Me, Amber, a Magician named Julian, a pair of twins from the third cohort named Alex and Dustin, and a few other kids I didn't know but apparently Raven did. I was drunk for sure, and so was Kayla. Fuck it, we were all wasted. Jello was laying with her head in Raven's lap while he stroked her behind the ear, she looked content. I was glad she was still alive, I was beginning to get attached to that dog.

"Man I'm telling you," Raven said to Julian "When I said if we live we'll smoke a blunt together, I really didn't think we were gonna make it to see the day we'd do it."

"Me neither." Julian said, taking a hit and passing to me

"We are alive, we did it, we won." I said with a grin

"Hell yeah we did." Dustin said, raising his glass

"HEY!" We all echoed, bringing our cups together

"Dude I'm wasted." I said, draining my cup

"Me too." Raven said

"Perfect way to end this shit bro." Alex said

"It's too bad the gods couldn't stay and celebrate." Raven said

"How much trouble you think they're in for helping us?" Amber asked

"Probably a lot," Kayla said "But that isn't our problem."

"We'd all be dead if they hadn't helped." Raven pointed out

"True that we would." Julian said

"Hey, we're alive now and that's all that matters." One of the other kids said

"I need to get to bed." I said, my head swimming

"Alright, bro," Raven said "Night."

"Night." I grunted back, standing

"I'll come with." Kayla said, stumbling a bit as she rose

"Top drawer." Raven mouthed at me with a grin

"Fuck you." I mouthed back

"Pull out game strong?" He muttered

I rolled my eyes as everybody else dissolved into laughter and Kayla and I made our way back to the cabin. Technically she was supposed to sleep in the Apollo cabin, but I don't think anybody would really care. Besides, she was drunk. We stumbled up the path and she giggled as I caught her.

"Done this before?" She asked me

"What?" I asked "Carried a drunk girl? Yeah, plenty of times."

"I've never been drunk." She said

"How is it?" I asked her

"For now, it's alright." She shrugged

"Just wait for it." I said, entering the Artemis cabin

I walked over to my bed and took off my shirt, which was mostly scorched and burned thanks to Ladon. I don't know what I did, but eventually he calmed down and actually _listened_ to me. It took a few minutes, but I had figured out how to control him, and now I have a pet dragon tethered up in the sword arena.

"You're like, so sexy." Kayla giggled, grabbing me from behind

**(WARNING! KIND OF A LEMON! SKIP IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!)**

I turned a bit too quickly and my vision blurred for a moment. She stood up a bit and kissed me. I let my hands slide down below her waist and come to rest on her ass. Like Raven always said, thick booty, ten body. And dayum did Kayla have that. We broke apart and stared into eachother's eyes for a moment, then I kissed her again. She pushed herself into me, and kissed me harder. We broke apart again and I leaned down and kissed her neck. She let her head fall back and gave a very slight moan.

_She's drunk dude. _I thought

Before I could make any further decisions, Kayla pulled away, put one hand on my chest and gently pushed me back into the bed. I laid back onto Raven's bed and Kayla stood above me, smirking shyly.

"I've never done this before," She said, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt "So you'll have to direct me."

And with that, she removed her shirt and laid on top of me. She leaned down and kissed me again, and pressed herself into me with so much longing. When we broke apart, I reached up and kissed her neck again, slowly sliding off her jeans as I did so. I felt her moving her legs and, for a moment, I thought she might be trying to stop me. But then I heard a small thunk as her shoes hit the floor and she let me take her jeans the rest of the way off. She was working on my basketball shorts, and a moment later, I was down to my boxers. She rose and gave another small smile before removing her bra. She leaned back down to kiss me and I let my hands come down to her ass again.

"Oh my gods." She moaned

"We ain't even gettin' started yet." I told her, wiggling my eyebrows

I moved quickly and flipped her onto her back and came up on top of her. She giggled as I leaned down and kissed her neck again. I pulled away and stared at her. She bit her bottom lip slightly and leaned up to my ear.

"I've never had a Blood before," She whispered "Come to think of it, I've never had any."

"Bloods do it best." I said, kissing her neck again

And with that, I started to take off her underwear. I wasn't sure what type, but from the feel I figured it was thin and laced at the top. They slid off easily and then she was naked. I kissed her neck and then slowly inched my way down. Toward her breasts, then to her stomach, then lower. She drew a sharp intake of breath the second my tongue touched.

Eli: One week later

"Guess this is it," Raven said "For now at least."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him

"Probably stay here for a bit, help get stuff cleaned up." He said

"And after that?" I asked

He shrugged and looked down at the valley once more. The Hunters and Amazons had already left, as well as the Olympian guards. The Magicians and Romans were packing up and getting ready to leave. Most of the walls and stuff had been taken down, now the Greeks were just working on fixing the giant gaping holes in the hills, repairing the buildings, and cleaning up monster dust. I'll be the first to admit the monster dust made the snow beautiful, a word I don't use _ever_. With the golden dust glittering in the snow and the light reflecting from it, it looked peaceful.

"Shit man," I said "Wish I didn't have to go back with them."

"Me too," Raven said "You're alright, for a Blood I mean."

"You too, for a Crip." I said

He grinned at me and we clapped hands for the last time for however long. I knew it wasn't over by a long shot. We still had a ton of work to do, but for now we could only train and hope for the best. I had to go back with the Romans and take on my duties as a Centurion. When I was able to get some time off I was gonna try and come back here, but there was other things I needed to do. We had let Reyna and Chiron in on the prophecy. Now that we knew Kronos was involved, Reyna was going to let me investigate his fortress on Mount Tam. Provided, of course, I take Ladon with me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Raven said "But I'm gonna miss you around here man."

"Fuck with that sentimental ass bullshit," I laughed "You gonna hug me and cry too?"

Raven and I laughed together. Yep, just the Alistair brothers being the Alistair brothers. He was about to say something else but then something caught his eye. I turned around just as Kayla came walking up from around the Athena cabin. She threw something away in the trashcan and made her way towards us. My enhanced vision helped me see that something was for sure wrong with her. She drew closer and then stopped in front of the two of us.

"Eli," She said, her breath shaky "We need to talk."

Raven and I stood there for a moment while she stared at us. Slowly, her staring turned into a glare and I realized it was aimed at Raven.

"Oh you mean _alone_," He said "Gotcha."

He walked away and made the universal 'What the fuck was that about?' sign behind Kayla's back. I shrugged as he walked away.

"So what's up?" I asked her as my brother walked away

She hung her head and wouldn't meet my eyes. I raised my eyebrows at her as she muttered something.

"What?" I asked, really concerned now

She raised her head and looked me in the eyes, and I knew what was wrong before she even said it.

"I'm pregnant."

Then she broke down in tears.

**Sorry guys. Hate to cut it off there but I'm still aiming to kill Rick Riordan's record for the cliffhanger at the end of Mark of Athena. And I do have a cliffhanger planned for the end of one of my later books that will either tie Rick's or blow it out of the water. And I would love to meet the guy who could show or write me a more cliffhangery cliffhanger than what I have in store. In fact I did think about just ending at the cliffhanger and leaving the entire story unresolved but I couldn't live with myself for that. Anyways I wanna give some quick shoutouts in this book. I'd like to thank God of course for the gift of writing he has given me. He keeps on feeding me the ideas to keep the story going. So thanks to Jesus too because Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. God is more active in your life than you think guys. For reviews at the point I write this in the story thanks to Rhino12345, Ishvalan, and Gabriel H Sapphire, (Even though he only commented jkdghlksfghkjn HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII) and for favorites I'd like to thank Gabriel H Sapphire, Rhino 12345, and Rhino123 (I'm gonna assume Rhino12345 and Rhino123 are the same guy he just lost his password) and for follows I'd like to thank Andromeda StarK, Gabriel H Sapphire, Ishvalan, Rhino123, Rhino12345 (Just in case I'm wrong and they're two different guys), and Spartane67. Thanks to all future reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Ya'll make this story happen, I love you guys, God bless every last one of you. Keep an eye out for Son of the Huntress III. Don't have a title set for it yet. Keep an eye on my other stories. Maximum Ride is on Hiatus cuz idk where to go with it. The second Sister's Grimm book is on the way, but I'll work with Son of the Huntress of a little while. Anyways, I love ya'll, and God bless ya. Stay tuned. **

**This final chapter is dedicated to the memory of:**

**Marvin Carr aka Capo**

**Shot to death on July 11, 2015. #GloInPeace bro, we love you. Watch over us from Heaven man.**

**And to the little boy that was killed when the shooters fled the scene. I don't know his name, couldn't find it. Mother probably didn't want it known. Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to him too. **

**Rest In Peace**


End file.
